Journey to Konoha Village
by Verde Aries
Summary: Sango x Sasuke KagxInu The shard's presence leads the Inutachi to a forest hidden village named Konoha. It is the ninjas that now possess the jewel shards, and they don't plan on giving them up. APPEALS TO ALL READERS! full summ. inside.
1. New Mission! Prepare for Battle!

The presence of the Shikon Jewel Shards leads Inuyasha and the others through a large forest that hides a village. Its inhabitants are the Hidden Leaf ninja and it is they who now possess the Jewel Shards, and they won't just hand them over, especially with all the power it holds.

The ninjas of Konoha Village don't take strangers lightly either and when a strange group of individuals with great strength show up to take the shards, it won't be easy, for either side.

Ninjas will give them hell... but the Inu-tachi are no one to mess around with, underestimate or push over. Will the groups ever earn each other's trust and will romance finally bloom for them, especially for two who share a similar past?

Feelings never really felt before are arising.

* * *

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I am neither of them therefore I don't own either series. There dammit.

* * *

**SOMETHING YOU SHOULD KNOW BEFORE YOU READ:**

**A/N:** The time line here is a little difficult to explain... So Inuyasha and others are still all their normal ages (from the manga) so that makes them all around 16 to 19. (Kagome16, Inuyasha18, Sango17, Miroku19, Koga18, Ginta/Hakkaku18?) They are still searching for the shards of course. BTW, **MIROKU DID NOT PROPOSE TO SANGO**!!!!

For the Naruto gang, this takes place AFTER Orochimaru, sorry, I don't know the Naruto storyline by heart or memory, just from what I've heard. I know Sasuke comes back moodier and meaner after training with Orochimaru, BUT NOT IN THIS FIC. So it has been a couple of years for them ok? They're all 17 or 18... (Nar17, Sas18, Sak18, Ino17, Shika18, Cho17, Hin17, Kiba18, Shino18, Nej18, Rock18, Ten18) BTW, they are all CHUNIN!

Hope that wasn't too complicated for you guys!! Enjoy and review!!!!

* * *

**Journey to Konoha Village**

**Chapter One: New Mission! Prepare for Battle**

* * *

The group continued on their way hoping that they would reach a destination soon. They were tired of walking for a full day and a half straight without seeing any villages. They all wanted to find one fast. 

It was very strange that they hadn't seen one in so long. Villages were usually about a mile or so apart. No matter, the old group continued on, but with new additions. Koga, the alpha wolf demon, and Ginta and Hakkaku, his loyal followers.

Inuyasha couldn't stand having Koga in the group but Inuyasha had to admit, he was better than nothing. During their last battle with Naraku, it turned out the evil hanyou had gotten stronger, now that he wasn't even a half-demon anymore. He was now a full-fledged pure evil demon spawned from the very depths of Hell.

If it weren't for Koga's aid, then they would have been in worse conditions.

"_A helping hand is always welcome!"_ Kagome told Koga and the other two a few weeks ago. That scene just kept playing over and over in Inuyasha's temperamental head.

'_How irritating!'_ Was the only thing the hanyou thought to himself.

"How much longer? I really want to rest you guys!" Shippou jumped on Kagome's shoulders.

"Not much longer, we'll stop in a minute alright?" Kagome smiled at the little demon child and handed him a small candy while wondering why he was always complaining.

Inuyasha looked over and rolled his eyes.

"It's not like you walked a lot anyway, you always climb on one of us so quite complaining you dumb baby! Feh."

"Inuyasha! Stop being so mean!" Kagome shouted, not even glancing at Inuyasha.

Sango looked toward the two fighting. Again. The slayer let out a small laugh. Always for some reason they end up fighting, they can never hold up a conversation of their own. But when it came to each other's safety, you can tell how much they cared for each other.

Even Koga just stared at them, like it was hopeless that they would ever shut up.

"Inuyasha's such an idiot." He mumbled to himself. It was a good thing Inuyasha was too busy bickering with Kagome not to hear.

It was sunny, too sunny. It was no wonder Shippou was complaining a lot. The heat was just too much for him. There wasn't even a breeze. Nothing.

'_Wow, Feudal Era Japan's temperature's is a lot hotter...'_ Kagome thought remembering how cold it is in her time.

They day was hot, and something loomed in the air, something mysterious. Sango, as a slayer trained since childhood, knew to always trust her instincts. It was one of the most important rules to learn, something all slayers had drilled in their heads. It was a rule all types of slayers lived by. From trainees to masters in extermination.

'_But no one else can feel it... Inuyasha, Koga and Kilala are usually the first to sense these things.'_ Sango opened her kimono a little and looked at the sky.

'_There's not a cloud in sight... that's what it is, the heat.' _The slayer began to fan herself with her hand.

"Finally! Some shade! Ugh... this sun is killing me!" Miroku pointed to a dense forest in between hills.

"Come on boss!" Ginta and Hakkaku howled with happiness, stuck their tongues out and went straight for the forest.

"All we have to do is take a short cut through there. This is perfect!" Miroku and others began to head toward the forest.

"I looks pretty big, what if we get lost?" Kagome stopped before entering.

Everyone looked at her. All of the sudden, they burst out laughing.

"What!?" She yelled blushing.

Miroku calmed himself down a little, she was so naive and cute.

"Heh... come on Kagome, we have a half-demon who can smell about ten miles away, wolf demons who can smell fifteen miles away, a fox demon who knows his way around forests, a fire cat demon who can FLY, a slayer who can clear out ANYTHING–"

"Alright, alright! I get your point, okay? Sheesh..." Kagome proceeded into the forest with the rest of the group in a pout.

The first thing they noticed when they entered the forest was how healthy and beautiful it was. The trees were so tall and their shade made the temperature about 40 degrees cooler. It reminded them of Inuyasha's Forest.

It was all so green and flowers peeked from the bottom of trees. Everything was so big, the butterflies were huge, and they landed on leaves big enough to be parasols. They continued walking for about 10 minutes. Calmness was clearly present in the forest but so was something else...

Something none of them could point out...

"There are jewel shards here in this forest...!" Everyone turned to the miko who was trying to determine how many there were.

"I knew there was something fishy about this place." Inuyasha began to sniff the air for any sign of misplaced scents. Sango changed into her slayer's uniform and joined them in the search.

Kagome pointed out the direction of the jewel shards' location, but before continuing, they all searched the trees a while longer.

There was a hidden entity in the forest, something was hiding some where, but its location was too difficult to find.

Its smell was undetectable, and its aura was barely there. It was as if they were just imagining it...

Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku began to sniff around the forest too. Even with their stronger sense of smell, they couldn't find what was making them all antsy.

Miroku tried sensing its presence, but nothing. Sango too, but had no luck as well.

"I haven't found anything." she said with a sigh, and petted little Kilala who had the same luck as the others.

Inuyasha stopped and let out an irritated growl.

"Forget it, it's probably nothing. I can't smell or hear it, neither can Kilala or these wolves, and I don't even think it has an aura. It's obvious we're being paranoid so let's just get the hell on our way!" He turned sharply on his heel and headed toward the jewel shard's direction.

"Ugh... must you always be so aggressive when it comes to the jewel shards, Inuyasha?" Kagome sighed and followed him.

Miroku just shrugged. Koga quickly ran up to Kagome and walked beside her like an obedient puppy.

The others followed behind and continued to walk through the large, dense forest.

'_Inuyasha's right, we probably are just being paranoid. Besides, as if we can pass something with out detecting it at all. Ha! They'd have to be COMPLETELY undetectable for us to pass them by.' _Sango thought with an almost_ '_Inuyasha smirk.' The gorgeous slayer followed behind her friends with confidence.

"Come on Kilala." The small demon ran beside her master.

The absence of wind was luck to the one hidden at the base of a large tree, covered completely in mud.

The trained ninja opened his eyes and let out a careful breath through his nose and waited a little longer. He lifted himself up and without a sound, climbed the tree and watched the group walk off toward his village.

The Konohagakure always births the best ninjas. Their scouting ninjas are no different.

With the short conversation the group had amongst themselves, he could already tell what their motives were.

The stances they took when they felt his aura for a mere second, their weapons, clothing, armor, strengths... he knew some of them possessed spiritual energy, and the others great strength and fighting capabilities... he had plenty of information to deliver to the Hokage and ninjas of his village.

These people were no ordinary people though. They were able to detect his aura, even if it was just for seconds, it took a lot of chakra to keep it under control.

Most who encounter Hidden Leaf Ninja never even know it.

Another piece of information he had inferred was that the group wasn't all human. No. Some were demons, and one seemed to be **both**.

He wasn't too sure, perhaps that one was half-demon, half-human. His aura was almost like that of a determined occupant ninja of Hidden Leaf's. Such a prankster that one STILL.

Whatever it is, demons are never a good sign. And it was obvious they were after something. The prized jewel shards the village recently acquired from a strange man clothed in baboon fur, captured before he entered the village.

He swiftly jumped from tree to tree, and knowing the forest like the back of his hand, arrived in Konoha in zero time.

-

--

He passed through the gates in a rush. The ninja guarding the village can already tell one of their scouters had serious and important news.

Word spread like wildfire around the village. Genin everywhere were excited.

"If they enter Hidden Leaf they'll die on the spot!" One said.

"Totally, they won't have a chance! If they even try to take that jewel shard, I bet us genin can take 'em on!" Throughout Hidden Leaf, commotion and rumors sprang that the genin were going to take care of the intruders, but that soon changed when the jounin yelled at them for acting like idiots and on impulse.

A blonde haired chunin saw how fast the whole thing blew up and exploded in seconds.

The genin were too cocky this year.

"Ugh, were WE that moronic when we were genin?" Naruto said toward his companions.

The aloof teen lying on the grass let out a sigh.

"Huh... You were. More moronic than they were, and way too troublesome." Shikamaru said knowing that the hot headed blond was bound to yell at him, but frankly, didn't care.

Naruto did exactly as he thought and yelled on and on at him about... stupid stuff. The other chunin teenagers looked on with annoyance.

All have grown physically, emotionally, and mentally. At this time of day, if they weren't doing missions, the now seventeen and eighteen year old boys, or 'young men,' usually hung out, doing either nothing or fighting, verbally and or physically.

It's usually Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Rock Lee, Shino, and Chouji. They were all still in their original teams of course. None of the shinobi could honestly bear leaving their rookie teams... after all, they had all gone through so much together.

Sometimes the girls would hang out with them, but after awhile leave because the boys were either 'too boring' or 'so impulsive.'

After Orochimaru's disappearance, everything was calm. No serious problems at least. The villages still had their fights. The occasional enemies still wanting to destroy and sabotage the other's plans, people, houses, secretes, whatever.

They of course, had all gotten taller, they were now 17 and 18 years old and respected chunin, and they were, no doubt, handsome.

Sasuke just became even more of an eye-catcher for the ladies. It's not like the others cared though, they finally had their share of girls at their feet too, especially since they were the generation that survived Orochimaru.

But some of the boys had girlfriends now, so they didn't really care for the fan girls. It was funny... the boys dated within the Rookie-Nine and Team Gai.

It took Naruto a couple years before he'd realized that Hinata really loved him and in reality has always been there for him as well. The dim-witted blonde finally asked the shy Hinata out, and resulting in completing each other at last.

Shikamaru caught Ino in his Me-and-my-Shadow technique to keep her from chasing Sasuke some years ago and they've been together ever since. She personally _LOVES_ that technique now and for various reasons... Tenten confessed her feelings to Neji Hyuga for her own sake. She was tired of hiding her feelings, so when she did confess, she learned, at the same time, that the Byakugan-user felt the same way to her incredible surprise.

Kiba was still trying to gather up courage to ask the beautiful medic-ninja Sakura... he was definitely a confident ninja... but when it came to love... the green-eyed girl seemed to make him bite his own tongue. Sakura knew Kiba was always trying to tell her something important, and by the way he got nervous... she pretty much got the idea. The thoughts of her actually going out with Kiba weren't bad ones either, if she said so herself... oh no... they were FAR from bad...

They girls grew also. Pleasantly too. The kunoichi were as beautiful as they were deadly. They just happen to be even more beautiful and deadlier now.

When the girls got together, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten hung out on the rooftops of Konoha's many buildings.

Sakura and Ino had finally put the past behind them about three years ago with Sakura realizing how much she missed the friendship Ino had given to her.

In their eyes, Sasuke was still the hottest guy in Konoha Village, but Ino of course, lost interest after Shikamaru drove her mad with his whole being! She never realized how much she loved everything about the cloud-envying boy. And Sakura realized not too long ago how much Kiba's confidence was, well... undeniably sexy. And as much as she wanted to get even closer to Sasuke than she already was, Kiba was finding a brand new and welcoming place in her heart.

But after all of those years of trying to get close to Sasuke, still no success for the rose-haired girl.

After Orochimaru and another fierce battle with his older brother Itachi, he did loosen up more, now he actually had friends, people he can talk to, but it made no difference. He still wasn't happy... his brother was alive.

To him, his pain is something they just can't understand.

Sakura noticed that Sasuke doesn't shrug people off now, but even so, his past keeps up with a steady and constant pace.

His attitude is always present, and of course, he still doesn't let **anyone** push him around, but at least he can take a joke now. Even if he's gained and earned trust, his friends know not to get on certain subjects if they don't wants their necks threatened with a snap.

"You guys!" Sakura yelled running toward the boys' location. "We have to go. Our sensei want us."

"Don't tell me its because of those stupid rumors the genin are spreading." Sasuke said looking down from the tree he was resting on.

"Well, I don't know but..."Sakura looked at them.

Kiba sat up to listen to the cute girl in front of him with a now large Akamaru by his side.

"they want to send us on a mission." The kunoichi told them.

Neji and Sasuke suddenly directed their attention toward the gate of Konoha Village. A sudden burst of surprisingly powerful energy was sensed by the byakugan and sharingan. The two activated their bloodlines to see what it was.

"What is it?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head with a worried look on his face, his sharingan didn't give him an image, but a strong presence. He just sensed the immense energy coming from a small group of individuals, some of them weren't even human.

Neji's eyes were wide with surprise. Such power from a small group of travelers? Who were they?

"Nine travelers. Three females, two of them are human, one is a demon. Six males, four demons, one human, and the other is half." he answered. His byakugan, on the other hand, did give him an image and the intimidating power level they possessed.

"That many demons!? What is that like 6?" Naruto looked at Neji.

"Five and a half stupid." Shino told the blond ninja. Naruto shot him a glare. A couple of the guys laughed.

"Are they really that powerful?" Shikamaru asked Neji and Sasuke. He knew that when they were worried, they should all be worried.

"Yeah." Neji and Sasuke replied at the same time. The byakugan-wielder shook his attention toward Sakura. "What do our sensei want again?"

"They want to brief us on our next mission." The rose-haired turned and motioned them to follow.

-

--

The four chunin teams stood before their old sensei in a large room. They knew their mission was going to involve those strange travelers headed toward the village.

The teenagers all gathered in front of their teachers and waited for their orders. Four elite jounin stood in front of their students but said nothing. Finally one of them spoke.

"Your orders won't necessarily be coming from us." Kakashi said to them all. They all gave him confused looks.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"That's because your orders will be coming directly from me." Everyone turned to see the woman enter their presence. Lady (Granny in Naruto's case) Tsunade. Hokage of Konohagakure.

Everyone showed their respects by saluting. She gave them a comforting smile and proceeded to her chair.

"As you have heard, there are travelers headed toward the village. But these are no ordinary travelers. Our scouter ninja has informed us that they possess far more strength than many you have all encountered."

The chunin continued to give the respected Hokage their attention. The more she described the travelers though, the more the mission seemed tougher.

"That group is coming here. They are after the jewel shards that we acquired a few days ago. Now I don't know why they want them, but its obvious that these jewel pieces possess great spiritual power. Just one shard can tremendously increase the power of a single ninja. Gai's team will be exempt from the mission. I have another job for you." Tsunade said looking at Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee.

"Yes, Hokage." They said in unison and went off to the side.

"Your mission," she said looking at the others, "is to prevent them from entering Konoha Village. Is that understood?" She asked the group. They all agreed.

"But if they defeat you, then you have to let them in." Everyone gave confused looks to each other, but didn't question the hokage.

"There are nine travelers. Three females, six males. Ladies first. One of them has incredible amounts of spiritual energy. Our scouter ninja informed us that is was she who knew where the jewel shards were. We have reason to believe she is a priestess, a strange one. She carries a bow and a quiver of arrows. They are most likely sacred so they might do more than just pierce the skin. We have no further information on her." Lady Tsunade continued on.

"The other human female is a slayer, a demon slayer to be exact. She most likely knows how to interpret her enemies the most out of the whole group. She also possess an array of weapons. She's fast, strong, and smart. It might make using your weapons against her difficult since she knows her way around them. Of them all, she's also the one who has probably had the most training in combat. You'll have to figure out how to defeat her on your own."

"The last female is a demon, but she's small, about the size of a kitten. Heh, we don't have much to say about that demon... but it can't be good."

Akamaru growled, "Heh, he seems excited already." Kiba said petting his loyal dog.

Naruto chuckled, "A kitty! What the hell, we're gonna fight a cat!?"

Tsunade glared at Naruto, automatically shutting him up. "She does seem to be loyal to the slayer, which seems awfully contradicting. But don't underestimate her. What we don't know about that demon could be a big disadvantage to us. I want you all to tell me you won't underestimate that cat demon."

"We won't underestimate the cat demon." They all said in unison, lazily and without any seriousness.

Tsunade just rolled her eyes. _'Teenagers.'_

"Males next. One is a monk. We don't know too much about him either. But one rather odd detail about him was his right hand. It's wrapped in a rosary. He obviously possess spiritual energy also, so don't take him lightly either."

"There's also a fox demon. He is also rather small. We aren't sure what abilities he possess. Possibly uses fox magic. Most likely trickery and evasion."

Tsunade laid back into her chair but kept her eyes focused on her teams.

"There are three wolf demons traveling with them also. One of them seems to be the leader of the other two. He has a better sense of smell than the other demons in the group. From what we know, wolves tend to be aggressive, fast, and incredibly determined. His followers will be easier to take down. The leader on the other hand, will be difficult and a lot harder to fight."

"The last is a half-demon, half-human male. He has a strong sense of smell, plenty of strength, he and that Alpha wolf demon probably have the most power. He carries around a sword, but from what the scouter saw, it looked rusted. He also informed us that he had the temper of the group, so Naruto," Tsunade turned her head toward the most energetic of the group.

"Yes Granny Tsunade?"

"Try to avoid him. We can't have two individuals with short-fuses fighting each other, now can we?" She said with a smile.

Naruto crossed his arms and looked away. "I guess." The Hokage gave them a giant smile and stood up.

"Shikamaru and Sasuke, you two will be the team leaders. Now you all know what you have to do. Remember if they beat you, let them in. Now go."

"Yes Hokage." The chunin all left and headed toward outside of the village.

-

--

"I can feel them, we're getting closer to the jewel shards you guys. I think about 10 minutes more and we'll reach its location." The young and beautiful miko told her friends.

They were all running to its location, except for Kagome and Shippou who were on Inuyasha's back, and Kilala was riding on Sango's shoulder. Who knows why the location of the jewel shards was where it was. Naraku must have been behind it.

"Finally, I was so sick and tired of just looking for them, I need some action, maybe the ones who have a hold of the jewel shards will be more interesting than stupid low-life demons." Inuyasha said with another growl and a smirk.

"Yeah right, with your luck, you'll probably get exactly what you DIDN'T ask for!" The alpha wolf replied with a laugh. Ginta and Hakkaku decided it was best not to say anything to Koga, they hated getting caught in between.

"WHAT did you say wolf? Then I guess I'll have to take out my frustration on you!"

"Mutt, you'd like that, too bad your bite isn't as tough as your BARK!"

The young slayer rolled her eyes, "Ugh, no matter what you guys say, it always tends to direct toward each other."

"Well, at least we're used to it by now." Miroku said almost tripping at his own lie, but caught himself with his staff.

"Yeah right, we'll never get used to it." Ginta and Hakkaku said simultaneously.

"Mmm-Hmm!" Kagome and Shippou said in agreement with the two wolves.

They group continued running toward their destination, getting closer and closer with every leap their legs took.

"Meow!" Kilala let out, everyone stopped. Automatically the taijiya alerted herself as did the others. Inuyasha, Koga and the beta wolves began smelling their surroundings.

There were people in the forest.

Kagome and Shippou were let down and they too braced themselves.

"Yup, there are about twelve of them and a dog," Koga said informing the group, "they're all human... I think..."

"What the hell do you mean 'I think?'" Inuyasha asked, confused by what he said. His ears twitched. "Huh?"

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at the hanyou.

Inuyasha looked around, he thought he heard something, but it was too faint to know where it came from.

The chunin ninja of Konoha stopped to gather together and discuss their plans. They all whispered.

"So what is Lady Tsunade asking you guys to do?" Shikamaru asked Neji and his team.

They looked at each other. "Well... we're here to make sure none of you get beaten to a pulp or die, and we're here to give you guys some back-up, just in case some of you're in trouble." The Byakugan-wielder told him.

"Heh, Yeah right. I mean, they might be hard, but come on, I think we've all been through worse." Naruto said to Neji's team.

Neji nodded his head in such a way saying he wouldn't understand.

Sasuke looked at his teams and then to Neji and his, "So, you three are pretty much refereeing or something?"

"Pretty much." replied Lee to the three chunin teams.

"Man, this mission is already troublesome." Shikamaru sat on the thick tree branch they were on.

"Well, we have to take care of it anyway, so let's do what we can from far away." Ino said turning toward the direction of their objective.

"She's right, Hinata, could you?" Sasuke said jumping to a higher branch, Shikamaru followed.

The Hyuga Clan successor followed them to the other branch .Hinata sat on the branch and activated her Byakugan.

The four chunin teams waited for her information patiently. Meanwhile, Kiba looked at Akamaru, who automatically knew that his master wanted the distance determined.

The dog barked a very low bark to his master giving him his answer.

"Well, they're about a kilometer away." Kiba told Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"Well, then that makes us in their 'Now Know' distance." Shikamaru said.

"Yes, he's right, they know we are here, they're searching for us and they already know how many of us there are. All are accounted for, none of them are missing. And they're heading our way...!" Hinata said surprised. All the ninja stood around their leaders and waited for instructions.

"Alright you guys, first formation! You know the drill." Shikamaru said. The three ninja teams spilt up surrounding their targets.

Neji and his team on the other hand had another mission to accomplish and waited for it all to begin.

"Remember what the Hokage told us. Watch out for them alright?" Neji told his team. They nodded in agreement, surrounded their own teams and observed the others' actions.

The Hidden Leaf ninjas waited for them to get just a little bit closer.

Ino looked from behind a branch to Sakura.

"Watch my back Sakura." The blue-eyed kunoichi told her from a tree away.

"Trust me." She said with a smile. Even though Sakura was trained under Hokage Tsunade, the blonde kunoichi still surpassed her in skill.

No doubt Sakura had gotten a lot stronger since her genin times and of course she was second-best in being medic-nin with the first being the Hokage, but Ino Yamanaka had always been the number one female genin in Konoha, and even now, she was number one female chunin. The lazuline-eyed kunoichi excelled in so many aspects. She was truly unique.

All of the trained chunin waited.

Inuyasha's group stopped proceeding and formed a defensive half circle. They knew they were in the middle of their attackers' trap. Inuyasha cracked his neck and knuckles and smirked.

"Show yourselves cowards!" Inuyasha yelled at the trees. "Or don't unless you'd all like to be pulled out one by one!"

Shikamaru looked across to another tree where Sasuke hid. The genius ninja pointed to the group below them and Sasuke nodded. The two leader ninjas leaped down from the ancient trees landing a couple feet in front of their objective.

Inuyasha and the others kept their guard up and waited for an explanation as to why they were in the way. Patience growing thin for the moody hanyou.

* * *

Please review!!!! Tell me what you guys think! AND what you think of the pairing!!!! Sasuke and Sango! Please don't just stop reading this because of the pairing! You have to be open-minded! 

I'm trying to have it appeal to ALL readers, not just certain fans, so help me out and let people know about this story, please, and let me know how it's going!!! Thanks!

Well, you know what you have to do!


	2. Fight!

Chapter two baby!!! Oh... ahem sorry, heh... it's just, I'm excited for my own story. I hope you guys likey!!! Well, all I ask, is that you guys leave a review. I don't care, ANY kind of review, just as long as it's a good one, I mean, I don't care if it's a flame (cuz I just don't really care for flamers honestly), constructive criticism (actually encouraged), a random unrelated review (which are actually funny sometimes...), anything!! JUST REVIEW!

Sango Fairy's so cute... she's my muse... I have a couple muses, but she's my loyalest one!! She never LEAVES me! (looks at past muses)

(Sango fairy flies in place) "Oh and if she owned Inuyasha or Naruto, or any other series, then she wouldn't be writing fan fiction now would she??"

– Read, enjoy, and review!!! Thanks!

* * *

PREVIOUSLY: Inuyasha and the others are traveling through a large forest when Kagome senses the Shikon jewel shards somewhere there. Naruto and the other chunin teams are sent on a mission to prevent them from entering their village, can they stop the Inu-tachi?

* * *

**Journey to Konoha Village**

**Chapter Two: Fight!

* * *

**

Inuyasha kept staring at the two ninjas in front of him with fists tightly closed and ready to strike, as were his friends.

The genius Shikamaru and tough Sasuke stood in front of their opponents to prevent them from going any further. Both boys had stern looks on their faces and had their arms crossed.

Inuyasha growled, indicating his irritation and just as he was going to start yelling at them for standing in **their** way, Miroku stepped forward to speak with the two ninjas.

The two Konoha chunin eyed him but knew he meant no harm and decided to hear what the monk had to say.

"If I may ask, why will you not allow us to pass? We mean no harm and are searching for jewel fragments that we are responsible for." Miroku told the two.

Shippou looked at Kagome and Sango, "Leave it to Miroku to be the 'negotiator.'" the kitsune said to them.

Kagome nodded and then leaned in to Sango and whispered into her ear with a cupped hand.

"REAL lookers those two huh? Especially the one with bangs!"

Sango nodded. The two girls giggled and blushed.

Inuyasha and Koga heard their short conversation and growled at the two in front of them, glaring especially at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the two with an eyebrow raised that soon turned into a glare just like theirs. _'They have serious problems...'_

"We have reason to believe that what you are looking for, is no longer what you're responsible for, the jewel pieces are now under our care so you don't need to worry about them." Shikamaru told them now putting his hands in his pockets.

"You know what they say, 'Finders keepers...'" Sasuke said cooly with a confident smirk.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth together and beared his fangs, another growl escaping his throat.

"Heh! Well then in that case, we'll just have to take it whether you guys like it or not."

"We'd like to see you miserably fail in trying." Shikamaru told them with a grin on his face.

"HA! You HUMANS dare to go against us? We're demons! You won't last AT ALL against us! Now I suggest you get out of OUR way before we break you into pieces!" Koga warned them, he was also beginning to get really annoyed with the two.

The ninjas' eyes twitched, they hated smack talkers, but they have never faced off against demons before. Although they showed no fear, it WAS present in all of them.

Shikamaru suddenly took out two kunai knives and Sasuke balled his hands into fists. Both sides were getting ready to fight.

"STOP!" Kagome yelled getting in front of Miroku who could only do nothing to stop the two pairs of angry teenagers from almost murdering each other.

Shikamaru and Sasuke looked at the irritated girl in front of them.

"If you guys didn't listen to what Miroku said, well then maybe you'll listen to me." The miko said reasonably.

"Look, we already told you we're not going to give them to you." Sasuke told the school girl who was in his way of punching the wolf.

Kagome had a vein popping from her head, she had her eyes tightly closed and her little hands in fists. She breathed in deeply and let it out slowly. Shikamaru and Sasuke looked at her confusedly.

"AS I WAS SAYING... you guys don't know you're getting into. The Shikon Jewel shards are very dangerous and will only bring misfortune to whoever and WHERE ever it is. Just one piece is like a powerful magnet attracting all sorts of demons! I'm sorry to say this, but you guys **can't** handle that kind of power. Once you see all the destruction and greed those things will cause, you'll all be BEGGING us to take it back. So let's save you the trouble now and take it off your hands, and you and everyone you care about, won't have to suffer."

Sasuke and Shikamaru looked at the seriousness she held in her face then looked at each other.

"No. I'm sure we've been through worse and I know we can handle that kind of power. Trust us." Shikamaru told them.

"You guys really are fools, the shards have already taken control over your minds, now you guys are power hungry aren't you?" Miroku backed Kagome's argument.

"Our village has needs and those shards are going to give us the power to provide them." Shikamaru told them all sternly.

"Your village will be destroyed if you keep them!" Kagome said seriously.

"We can take care of our village ourselves."

"With the one who's after it, I doubt your village will be fine."

"Just leave, and we won't have to fight you guys."

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. It was hopeless.

"Well, they didn't listen to reason."She said turning around and walking into their half circle again. Inuyasha and Koga stepped forward.

"Then they WILL listen to force!" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.

"They didn't listen to us either." Sasuke said out loud. Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and he and Sasuke stepped a couple feet back.

From the trees came more ninja out of their hiding place. All were wearing the same head band even if it wasn't on their heads. The metal plaque each had was in the shape of a leaf with a swirl in it.

'_Must be their village's symbol.' _Sango thought as she untied the strap holding her Hiraikotsu and readied herself for another fight over the jewel shards.

'_Ninjas. They can be so annoying...' _the slayer thought from past experiences._ 'Always with the tricks...' _

Taijiyas and ninjas never really got along. They always tried to steal their armor and weapons. Only sometimes did they succeed in taking their items._ 'Shippou's going to come in real handy against them, I think we all have a pretty good chance of standing up to these guys.' _

Inuyasha and the others looked at Sango smiling, when they saw her smile they knew that they had a pretty good chance of winning.

"This is going to be fun!" Inuyasha said shaking with excitement.

"Just don't fall for their mind games... and stop them by whatever means necessary from preforming hand seals alright?" Sango told her team before they started.

Shikamaru and Sasuke directed their attention to the slayer and forgot that she was their strategist.

The whole thing happened so quickly, as soon as Sango finished saying that, Inuyasha's group ran forward. That was the signal for the Konoha ninjas.

-

--

The fighting began so suddenly. Inuyasha was about to attack Shikamaru when Naruto appeared out of nowhere, so Inuyasha fought against Naruto instead, who seemed just as excited to fight as Inuyasha was. (Wow, way to listen to orders Naruto...)

Sakura fought against Ginta and Hakkaku. When Ginta and Hakkaku are separated, they don't fight as well, but together, they were actually giving Sakura a hard time.

Kiba took on Sango. Kiba was incredibly fast but Sango anticipated his moves and when she had the chance landed a couple hits.

Akamaru was chasing Kilala around until she stopped in the middle of the whole fight and transformed. Bright, intense flames twisted around the small kitten and engulfed her completely. When the fire died down, they revealed a roaring giant cat demon, larger than any of them there.

Akamaru and EVERY ninja looked on surprised, underestimating the cat demon. It was a bad idea to be distracted. Almost every ninja was stuck hard with a punch or a kick thanks to Kilala.

Akamaru wasn't afraid through, he and Kilala fought each other, but because Akamaru was busy, Sango had the upper hand with Kiba, and with his similarities to Koga, she knew how to handle him.

Koga took on Sasuke. Although Koga dodged most of his moves, Sasuke did the same thing. Neither could land a single punch and it irritated them.

"Quit moving damnit!" Koga yelled at the ninja.

Hinata fought against Miroku. The monk was having a hard time fighting her because of her Byakugan. Miroku was getting rained on by different punches, and he couldn't land one. As soon as Hinata moved and missed hitting Miroku once, he back flipped and opened his wind tunnel.

Hinata couldn't do anything, she was getting closer and closer to the black hole in the monk's hand and screamed.

"Ahhhh!!!" Hinata yelled, fearing her life was going to end in a black abyss.

"Hinata!" Naruto heard and tried to help her, but was punched in the face by Inuyasha, sending him flying into a tree. When Hinata got close enough to the wind tunnel, Miroku closed it and hit Hinata across the head with his staff, knocking her unconscious.

Neji then came from out of a tree and picked her up in his arms and carried her away from battle. She was out.

Kagome was running behind every single friend she had, it was her and Shippou together, a rather good combination. Every time Ino tried to even get close to her, some other opponent would pop up. Shippou's toys.

'_ARGH! THIS IS SO ANNOYING!'_ Ino thought pulverizing every single enemy with ease, but there were too many.

Choji was helping Ino with Shippou's toy fighters, and soon they defeated all of them, they looked for their opponents, but now the miko and the little kitsune were gone.

In reality, they just used the Hidden Cloud technique, which Shippou had perfected not too long ago, they were now invisible.

Kiba finally gathered his strength and gave Sango a hard punch in the stomach, causing her to fall on her knees. Before he could hit her again with a kick to the face, Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and uppercutted him with her weapon. She quickly stood up, jumped on a tree and jumped off yelling out to Koga.

"Koga! Trade!" Koga moved out of the way, Sasuke looked up but was too late and was struck by the large weapon the taijiya carried, but quickly recovered.

Akamaru saw that his master was in trouble and abandoned fighting Kilala. The fire cat demon who now didn't have anyone to fight went straight to her best friend.

The lazy ninja Shikamaru jumped from opponent to opponent, never settling on one, which was a rather smart move for he successfully knocked out Hakkaku, one of the wolf demons. Sakura now having only one to deal with, fought him.

But Ginta wasn't so dumb. He lead their fight closer to Sango's. As soon as Sango knew what he wanted, she waited for Ino and Choji who were still trying to look for Kagome and Shippou to get closer too.

Right when she found that moment, she broke away from the fight she and Sasuke were having, jumped on Kilala who took her in the air, and jumped off her loyal friend throwing Hiraikotsu with more force than usual.

The weapon flew, and when Sasuke saw this, he warned his teammates to duck and they did just that. They thanked him, but Sango punched him in the face, distracting Sakura, Ino and Choji momentarily, and all three were struck by the massive and powerful weapon as it came back.

Choji was the only one who got up. Neji carried off Ino just as Lee carried Sakura into safety.

Shino calmly waited for his right moment, his bugs soon found what he wanted. The miko and the kitsune.

"Ahhh!!" Kagome yelled at the bugs that were now crawling up her legs, Shippou was forced to release his spell and Kagome and Shippou were once again in sight.

Kagome aimed a sacred arrow at the bugs that were coming toward her and killed many of them. For the ones that were still on her, Shippou jumped off her shoulder and concentrated.

"I know you can do it Shippou!" Kagome gave him encouragement. "Fox Fire!" Kagome was right in the middle of his fire but it didn't burn. _'He did it!' _All the bugs that were on her burned. But Shino charged at her anyway.

Shino's fist got closer and closer, Kagome in attempt to hopefully stop him, held her hands out in front of her and closed her eyes bracing for impact.

Purple light shone in front of her, stopping Shino's attack for seconds, giving her the time to run for protection.

'_Did I just do that?'_ Kagome thought still running, glancing at her hands quickly.

Ginta jumped in front of Kagome to defend her, doing everything he could. Shino was still stronger though, getting the better of him, but Ginta continued fighting anyway.

"Katon Housenka no Jutsu!" Sasuke had preformed a series of hand signs and took in a deep breath preparing to let out the fire inside.

Sango had no time to get out of the way and her Hiraikotsu was still on the ground, feet away from her. Kilala then jumped in front of her and roared loudly, causing her own demonic fire to completely engulf her, and stopping Sasuke's from harming Sango.

Sango seized the moment to retrieve her Hiraikotsu, but was tripped and kicked in the side by Sasuke. The taijiya flicked her wrists and hidden blades were revealed. She kept trying to strike her enemy who had now armed himself with two kunai knives.

Naruto and Inuyasha were already wearing themselves out, but Inuyasha still hadn't taken out his Tetsusaiga.

The hanyou placed his hand on the rusted looking sword and brought the incredibly large blade out. Naruto was in shock but fought with everything he had anyway.

Miroku was now fighting against Choji and Shikamaru, but those two together were too hard to fight. What he did see though was that the fat one was injured severely, Sango's Hiraikotsu had done plenty of damage on him.

As Miroku charged at the two, Shikamaru got ready to give him a hard kick, but Miroku jumped over him instead, and went straight after Choji, succeeding in punching him square in the face. Knocking him out as well.

Neji, Tenten and Lee had to carry Choji together to safety. He was too heavy.

Koga was having a harder time with Kiba since his dog joined in, now they were forming small tornados and everything. But tornados were nothing new to the wolf prince. Just as Kiba and Akamaru headed toward Koga, he smirked and formed his own larger one, causing the two to separate from each other.

Akamaru hit his head against a tree from the impact of the throw and became unconscious.

Koga ran after Akamaru to kill him, but was stopped by an endless array of kunai knives and shuriken being thrown at him.

Tenten had saved Akamaru's life and Lee went down to retrieve the dog they had all grown attached to, at the same time Lee struck Koga across the face for trying to seriously hurt Akamaru.

Koga stumbled and held his cheek in his hand, growling.

"Get back here coward!" Koga tried to run after him but was struck again in the face by Kiba, "Your opponent is me!"

"Gah!" Sango screamed in pain. Sasuke sliced Sango vertically in her side making a deep and open wound. Just as Sasuke was about to strike her again, Sango stopped him with her wrist blade, with her other hand free, she sliced Sasuke across the chest.

Sasuke tried to stab Sango in her thigh, but she moved and it only grazed her. As Sasuke tried to do it again, Sango caught his arm and kicked him in his chest where she had cut earlier. Sasuke moaned in pain but kept fighting anyway.

Sasuke waited for the slayer to try and punch him again, and when she did, he immediately grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back and pinned her to a tree. Sango screamed at the pressure he was applying but found the strength to beat the his own and free her arm.

They continued fighting with their wrist blades and kunai, both the ninja's and the slayer's weapon skills were exceptional, the sound of clashing was heard all throughout the forest.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. Ginta was tired and barely fought. Inuyasha heard and when he had the chance broke away from Naruto to help Kagome.

"Tetsusaiga! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha and his group knew what that meant and took cover. Three large of what looked like scars on the ground appeared with great energy and speed.

Shino and Kiba couldn't get out of the way in time and were caught in its wrath. Shino was left unconscious and Kiba tried sitting up. Neji and Lee both went down to help them.

"Kiba can you fight?" Lee asked his hurting friend.

"Ughh... yeah." Kiba responded. Neji then took Shino on his back and left.

When Lee was about to turn around to leave, Kiba fell back down on the ground, Lee quickly took his tired friend to recover.

-

--

Inuyasha and the others regrouped. There were only three ninjas left. Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto. Hakkaku was still unconscious on the floor and Ginta couldn't fight anymore. Kagome and Shippou stood behind Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, Sango and Kilala. With the distance like that, if any of her friends were in trouble she could just shoot arrows at them from afar.

"Kilala, protect the others." Sango told her lifetime friend. Kilala did just as she was told and stood in front of her friends.

"And then there were three." Inuyasha said to them with a smirk but gasping for breath.

"Heh, that's all we need to take you guys out!" Naruto said trying to catch his breath as well.

Both groups ran toward each other, fighting until their bodies would give up. Sango had finally retrieved her Hiraikotsu again with the help of Koga and Miroku stopping Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Shadow Clone jutsu!" Naruto summoned about thirty of his clones to Inuyasha's group, but Sango smiled, she finally had her weapon again.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango swung the weapon with incredible force, almost wiping out most of his clones, but instead of catching her Hiraikotsu when it came back, she let it go once again in a complete circle, finishing every last clone.

"What the hell?" Naruto complained, one girl had just destroyed over thirty of his clones in less than ten seconds.

Naruto was proving to be a tough opponent so Inuyasha had Miroku help him. Naruto had a hard time trying to keep up with his two opponents, when he blocked one's attacks, the other's successfully hit.

Koga was fighting Shikamaru and thought he was winning until the ninja used his 'Me-and-my-shadow' technique.

"Hey, what the fuck?" Koga stood completely still and couldn't move.

Sango was now fighting Sasuke with her Hiraikotsu, giving her an edge over his kunai and shuriken, but he was still fast.

But as soon as Sango tried hitting him with her Hiraikotsu **horizontally**, Sasuke jumped and stepped on her own weapon. He was going to get Koga before Shikamaru's jutsu wore off.

'_Heh, they ALWAYS do that.'_ Sango smirked, she let go of Hiraikotsu and grabbed Sasuke's leg.

Sango swung the eighteen year old as she would swing Hiraikotsu, and spun him three times and let go.

Sasuke literally flew. He couldn't even stop himself.

"COME ON!" Neji yelled out to Lee, both went to the spot where he was going to land before Sasuke would suffer a concussion on the tree he was going to hit. They ran so fast but thought they weren't going to make it.

They did.

Sasuke crashed into the other two who in turn crashed into the tree behind them. They hit the tree so hard, it uprooted... the tree was at an angle now, about to fall over.

"DAMN! Aghhh..." Neji's body hurt, he just had an eighteen year old crash into him and his friend and into a tree.

Neji held the back of his head, he couldn't imagine what it would have felt like if it was just him who stopped Sasuke's crash.

The three teenagers sat in pain.

"Who IS she?" Lee mumbled out. "Ow... my back..."

"Hey Sasuke? Can you fight or what?" Neji asked getting up slowly holding his head.

"Uggghhhh... yeah yeah." Sasuke stood up with the help of Lee.

"DUCK!" Neji yelled out to them. Sasuke did what he told them to do.

"Oh SHIT!" Lee yelled out at the sight of a giant boomerang heading towards them incredibly fast. He barely ducked out of the way.

The massive weapon cut every single tree that was in its way before returning to the hands of its rightful owner.

"SHIT... well we saved your ass already Sasuke, so your on your own again, see ya man!" Lee told him before jumping through the trees to get out of the way.

"Yeah, later!" Neji said and followed behind Lee.

Sasuke stood up wearily. _'Asses...'_ That throw completely dazed him and even though Neji and Lee caught him, his whole body was hurting horribly. Sango was also tired and hurt, the gash in her side was really taking a toll on her.

Sango put her pain aside and ran full speed toward Sasuke with her Hiraikotsu.

"Ahh!" Naruto yelled out and fell to the ground. "He's the one who smells like a human **and **a demon." Inuyasha told Miroku gasping for breath.

"I see, well then, this **will **work perfectly." Miroku brought out a sacred sutra to his face and said a couple words.

"Sacred Sutra!" Miroku threw the sutra on Naruto's head and it completely immobilized the blonde ninja.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled out, just as his jutsu was about to end, he ran toward Koga and struck him hard across the head with his fist.

Koga fell to the ground and tried getting up, but his head hurt really bad and fell again. It felt as if he had just run into a solid rock wall at full speed.

"Koga!" Kagome yelled out to him. Kilala was sent after the wolf prince and was taken back with the others.

"I can still fight..." Koga told Kagome and holding his head.

"I think Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku can take care of it now, it's time for you to rest ok?" She told him comfortingly.

Koga looked on, there were only two ninjas left.

Neji went after Naruto, put him on his back and carried him off to recover.

Sango yelled out swinging her weapon at Sasuke, but he dodged it and got behind Sango and kicked her in the back.

Sango stumbled trying to regain her footing but couldn't in time to dodge the hand that was going after her throat.

Sasuke was going to try to get her to pass out. So he slightly lifted her off the ground. But Sango, wasn't going to give up easily. She quickly wrapped one leg around his arm and the other kicked him in the face releasing his hold on her, letting her fall to the ground.

Sasuke took out shuriken and threw them at her, but she had already grabbed her Hiraikotsu and used it to block the projectile weapons.

Sasuke knew what he had to do, he needed to completely disarm her or at least stop her somehow. The ninja jumped away from the slayer and concentrated his chakra to his hands.

Sango immediately knew that she was going to be in big trouble if she let him successfully finish whatever he was trying to do and charged at him again to stop him with her Hiraikotsu.

"Too late!" Sasuke smiled and dodged her weapon and once again grabbed her arms, tripped her and made her face down on the ground.

"You took too long in trying to defeat me." Sasuke told Sango with his knee in her back and his hands holding down her arms.

"What did you DO?" Sango asked him. She couldn't move.

Normally, not even the _strongest of men_ can hold her down, but this one ninja had her pinned to the ground, it was as if her strength was gone, or he had gotten stronger.

But he was right, Sango knew she had a time limit fighting against him, the point of fighting is defeating your enemy before he finds your weakness(well, one of the points).

Sango kept struggling underneath him trying to get free, but every time he did he would apply even more pressure on her back with his knee.

"Hey you!"

Sasuke looked up to see the miko holding her bow and aiming an arrow at him. Kagome released her arrow and purple light shone threatening to pierce him. But Sasuke wasn't going to give up that easily either.

He carried the slayer by her waist while still grabbing her arms at the same time and moved out of the arrow's way just in time.

But Inuyasha saw this and ran to go help Sango leaving the two geniuses, Shikamaru and Miroku to fight. Sasuke didn't see Inuyasha coming towards him and was now in the middle of a tug-of-war with Sango in the middle.

Sasuke's hand slipped and let go of one of Sango's arms.

"Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha sent out menacing red energy at Sasuke and was forced to let go of the slayer's other arm.

Sango instantly felt her as if her strength had come back and grabbed her Hiraikotsu. She then ran with Inuyasha to where Miroku was to regroup and finish off the last of their opponents.

-

--

"Ugh... what the hell happened?" Naruto looked around to see Neji, Lee, Tenten, and some of his other friends already awake, some were still out.

"The monk put a sutra on you and you completely passed out." Lee told him. "Well, I'm fine now, so I'm going to go help Sasuke and Shikamaru."

"You can't." Neji told him.

"What? WHY?" he asked angrily.

"Because, you passed out and couldn't fight for awhile, you can't just go back out there and fight, remember what the Hokage told us, if they beat us then we have to let them in. Everyone who couldn't fight even for awhile, can't fight anymore," Neji answered. "not until one team loses."

-

--

"Ugh..." Sango held her side hoping the pain would stop just a little bit.

Sasuke stood next to Shikamaru, they didn't know what to do anymore. _'I could use Chidori, but it uses a lot of chakra and I don't think it'll take out all three.'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

'_What if we just let them win? I mean, the mission was to stop them from entering Konoha Village, but if they win, then they get to enter. And I doubt that with just me and Shikamaru we'll win.'_ Sasuke thought, he looked over to Shikamaru who was exhausted, and looked at him.

"No. Let's just give what we got and whatever happens, happens right?" Shikamaru told him smirking, already knowing what he was thinking.

Sasuke looked at his friend and nodded. _'This is going to be hard though.'_

Sango looked at her friends and knew what they had to do now.

"All we have to do is knock them out ok?" Sango told the two. "Right." they said in unison.

Miroku got in the middle of Inuyasha and Sango and held out his hand.

"Wind Tunnel!"

Sasuke and Shikamaru suddenly felt the wind around them be violently sucked into the hole in the monk's hand. The pull got stronger and stronger, Shikamaru and Sasuke couldn't move away or move back or anything. They took out kunai knives and stuck them in the ground so that they wouldn't be pulled in, but it was too strong and the kunai just slipped out.

Just as they thought they were goners, the monk wrapped his hand in the rosary again.

The last thing they saw was a fist. Sasuke and Shikamaru flew back from the impact the punches gave them. Sango had punched Sasuke in the head knocking him out, as did Inuyasha to Shikamaru. They punch hard, but with the help of the wind tunnel, it completely doubled the force.

Sango dropped her Hiraikotsu and fell to her knees. She breathed heavily trying to catch her breath, but passed out anyway.

Kagome went straight to her friend with Kilala by her side, Inuyasha helped Kagome put her on top of the fire cat demon.

Kagome then went to where Shikamaru and Sasuke were sprawled out on the ground. Neji, Lee and Tenten then jumped in front of her.

"We'll be taking you to our village." Tenten told her.

Kagome looked at her, gave her a smile and nodded. "Thank you." Just as Tenten was turning around to head toward her friends, Kagome tapped her shoulder.

"Umm, hey..." Tenten turned to look at her, "No hard feelings right?" The miko told the kunoichi in front of her.

Tenten smiled. "Well, of course not... I just don't know about them though." She said pointing to all the awake, regrouped ninja surrounding their still unconscious ones.

* * *

**OMG... writing fight scenes is friggin' killer**... jeez I thought I was never gonna finish! Hope you guys survived it! I don't really write fight scenes.

**Ahem, one of the reasons I did NOT post it under Naruto... the fans would have killed me. **SORRY! But come on, if Inuyasha lost then the story would end there, not to mention, Inuyasha would totally kick their asses anyway! HA! Lol, J/K!!!!!! (See, that comment would have sent the signal of 'kill the author' right there if it was under Naruto!) I'm kidding I'm kidding, jeez I LOVE Naruto!!

Maybe I'll make a Naruto-friendly version of this story or something... that way, they won't chop my head off...

Well there's chapter two! Chapter three will come soon ok? Now you all know what you have to do!

Please, please, PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!! I really wanna know what you guys think!!!

Con mucho amor!


	3. First Aid, Konoha's Decision and Ramen!

**I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!** I know that the fight scene was really long, and I swear I tried to shorten it, but its hard shortening a whole fight between the Naruto gang and the Inuyasha gang without like some **incredible miracle... or bad fight scenes**! I'm sorry !!!

Well, chapter three for your enjoyment is right here though!! YAY!!! I love Naruto/Inuyasha crossovers, just well MADE crossovers, and I hope guys like this one so far!

Sango fairy- "Remember to review!"

ALL of your reviews were, I love you guys, Please don't be strangers! Try spreading the word on this story for me! We need more SANSUKE SUPPORTERS!!!!!!!

Thanks you guys!

* * *

PREVIOUSLY: Inuyasha's group and the Konoha ninjas battle intensely until one team wins and that team happens to be Inuyasha's. Now being allowed to pass, they travel with the others to their village.

* * *

**Journey to Konoha Village**

**Chapter Three:** **First Aid, Konoha's Decision and Ramen

* * *

**

Kagome forced a smile. "Hehehe... right..."_ 'Whoa, they DEFINITELY don't look like they're in the best of moods. Yikes.' _Kagome thought,_ 'Let's just NOT get on their bad sides again... if that's possible with these two...' _She looked at Inuyasha and Koga.

The Konoha ninjas took the still unconscious Sakura, Shikamaru, Shino, and Sasuke on their backs since they were either hit the hardest or were the last to pass out, and began to lead Inuyasha's group to their village slowly because of injuries.

Everyone but Sango was awake in Inuyasha's group and she of course was being carried by Kilala.

Kagome walked over to Tenten, who seemed to be the friendliest in her mind, and asked her a question.

"How far away is your village still?" The miko asked. Tenten estimated in her head and gave her the answer.

"Hmm... well it's still about two kilometers away, so it might take awhile, especially because we're not in our 'best' condition."

"Oh, I see... sorry..." Kagome told her with a nervous smile.

The groups continued walking for at least 10 minutes in silence, limping their way to the village, by that time, everyone was awake and walking on their own.

'_It looks like we all just came back from a huge war! Everyone is limping and holding their sides and everything!' _Naruto thought looking at all of his friends and the ones they fought almost laughing.

Sango had already gotten off of Kilala, even though her demon friend urged her to get on since she was badly injured(Pride, I guess? Sango's a complicated woman!).

Kilala on the other hand was fine, she had only fought Akamaru for a short while and received only a couple cuts.

Sango held her side and limped. Every step that she took sent a surge of pain to her side. Kagome noticed that her friend was in deep pain and went over to help her walk.

"Sango maybe we should stop." She said to the taijiya placing an assuring hand on her shoulder.

"No, thank you though Kagome." Sango gave her a smile and continued walking only six steps more until she let go of Hiraikotsu making it land with a very loud thud.

Following her weapon was Sango, she fell on all fours not being able to sustain the pain anymore.

"Sango!" Kagome cried out helping her friend. Everyone, including the ninjas, stopped walking and directed their attention to the miko and slayer.

"Alright you guys, I think we need to stop for some first aid, you all look like you came back from a war or something!" Kagome said looking up at everyone, while still holding Sango.

Naruto burst out laughed.

Everyone looked at him angrily.

"I was SO thinking the same thing! I mean LOOK at us! We look like crap!" he said still laughing, Hinata knew what he meant and started to laugh a little too.

"I agree, everyone who's seriously hurt line up ok?" The pink-haired kunoichi suddenly spoke up.

Kagome looked at Sakura happily, "Oh, you brought first aid too?"

Sakura turned to her, "Umm... yeah, I am the first aid. I'm a medical ninja." She told the strange girl.

Kagome blinked a couple times. "Well, that's even better then. You guys can make two lines now!" Kagome told them, bringing out her large first-aid kit with a smile.

Everyone formed two lines, except they all formed their lines to their own 'nurse.'

While Sakura's line was receiving painful but fast and very effective medical care, Kagome's line was receiving painless or semi-painless, slow effective care.

Sakura gave everyone her professionally trained aid. Although it hurt the most, it helped the most. Naruto and Kiba kept moving to the back of the line. Naruto's open wounds and Kiba's dislocated shoulders were going to be a pain.

Kagome aided everyone with her endless supply of ointments, disinfectants, band-aids, gauzes, ice packs and pills.

'_Man, those girls are really hot...'_ Naruto thought looking at the beautiful miko helping the wolf demons, and the gorgeous slayer who was taking out her ponytail and resting against her cat demon.

All the other male ninjas were thinking the same thing, maybe not necessarily in the same way as Naruto, but they were thinking the same thing.

Inuyasha saw the guys eyeing his female friends and in turn gave them an electrifying glare.

They turned away before the girls noticed. Luckily, the kunoichi were too busy talking amongst each other or every ninja would have received a very large bump on his head.

"Alright Sango you're next." Kagome told the hurt taijiya. "Sorry I made you wait for so long, its just that I needed to prepare for your wound, you're going to be a lot harder to aid, your wound is so deep." She said helping Sango walk a little further into the forest.

She was going to need to take off some of her clothes and they didn't want any certain perverts around (Miroku).

"Kagome, I can be of some assistance with helping aid the beautiful Sango... I'd much rather be tending Sango's, _luscious_, body, than Inu-YA-sha." Miroku said, straining the word 'luscious' and making Sango shiver and blush just a little.

The monk wanted to follow miko into the forest.

"Its not like I want you helping me either, but you don't see me complaining." Inuyasha said almost angrily to the perverted monk.

Sango turned to look at the monk, "Miroku, if you so much as peek, even a little..." the slayer didn't even have to finish her sentence, her glare was enough to give him the warning.

Kagome faced Inuyasha, Koga and the others. "Do whatever it takes to keep Miroku from coming any closer!" She yelled. Naruto's group turned to them.

"Yeesh... looks like we got another Kakashi on our hands." Sakura told her team while tending Ino's back.

"Great..." Ino said sarcastically.

"Your serious? Another Miroku we have to deal with?" Inuyasha said hopelessly.

"Jeez, they just can't control themselves, which is weird cuz he's the monk and we're the canines!" Koga told Inuyasha.

Both the wolf and the dog started busting out in laughter bearing their sharp fangs together.

Kiba and a couple others in their team found it just as funny as they did. "That's SO true!"

Sasuke stared at the two and tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder.

"Huh?" The hanyou looked at Sasuke who was pointing a thumb to the empty space where Miroku used to be.

"Ah damn it! Miroku!" Inuyasha and Koga caught him trying to sneak behind the trees. He tried making a run for it, but was dragged back to the group.

"Shit, you sneaky bastard." Inuyasha said crossing his arms and closing his eyes. He opened his eyes, again, with Miroku nowhere to be found.

"Hey what the–?"

"Would either one of you _LOVELY_ ladies consider bearing my children?" Miroku had one of all four kunoichi's hands in his own with the mixed look of desperation and seduction on his face.

All four of the girls were shocked.

Some of the male ninjas then suddenly separated Miroku and the girls with raging fires in their eyes.

"Hehehe..." the monk smiled nervously. Inuyasha stood over Miroku, grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him over to their side again.

"Well, at least he's cute."

"Yeah, did you see his eyes?"

"He's pretty charming huh?" The girls giggled.

Shikamaru turned to Ino, "Hey, what the hell?"

"You girls have got to be kidding!" Kiba and Naruto said at the same time. Neji looked just as angry with his arms crossed and pouting his cute little mouth.

The girls shook their pretty little heads in confusion.

"What the **_hell_** just happened?" Ino asked her friends.

"I have no idea." Sakura blinked.

They looked over at the monk who had just asked them to bear his children. Miroku saw this and gave them his most charming smile.

All the girls blushed. "Oh my gosh..." They said in unison and shook their heads again.

"Hey you, quite doing that! They're OUR women so back off!" Naruto yelled at the monk.

All the girls looked at Naruto with an 'As if' look, but thought about it and well... it was true anyway.

'_Wow they have **really **cute guys on their team though, so **hot**! And muscular and incredible...!'_ The girls thought looking at their chiseled chests, legs, bodies and handsome faces. They thought Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga were the hottest (no particular order) but even Ginta and Hakakku were thought of as cute!

-

--

Kagome inspected Sango's wound carefully and then at her medical textbook. The schoolgirl nodded her head...

"It's too deep, for such an injury like this I should be taking you to the hospital."

Sango continued to lie still. Kagome had stopped most of the bleeding, but the wound was still open and bled a little. "You need stitches."

Sango looked at her confusingly. "Stitches?"

"Yes." Kagome took out curved needle and some sort of string.

Sango's eyes grew wide, "Kagome, no WAY!"

Everyone in camp heard the scared cries of the slayer and turned toward the trees.

"Relax, Sango its for your own good. I have to close your wound." Kagome told her, but had a hard time dealing with it herself, she was too scared she would just hurt her even more. Well of course she was going to hurt her, but if she didn't do it then it would get infected.

Kagome disinfected her hands and prepared for small surgery.

She looked at the wound with the needle in her hand and neared her objective. The needle was already near the skin and Kagome was going to stitch it, but stopped.

"I can't." Kagome told herself. Kagome remembered the pink-haired girl. _'Maybe she has a better way.' _

"I'll be right back ok Sango?" Kagome stood up and entered their camp and headed straight to Sakura.

Sakura looked up at the girl and wondered what she needed.

"Um... I could really use your help right now. Do you think can, please?" Kagome told Sakura pleadingly.

Even though Sakura didn't REALLY want to help the girl who knocked her out, it wasn't like the slayer wanted to, it was a battle, and everyone is your enemy in a battle. But Sakura was kind-hearted and didn't even give it a second thought.

"Of course." Sakura stood up and followed Kagome into the trees.

"Thank you so much!" Kagome told her. Sakura turned to her and smiled, "Don't worry about it, I'd love to help."

Sakura and Kagome kneeled next to the seriously hurt slayer. Sango looked at the girls in front of her and wondered what they were going to do.

"Hey good job, you slowed the bleeding down." Sakura said to Kagome. "Thanks."

"Okay, the method your friend was going to use is effective, but would leave a scar. My way will be a lot quicker and won't leave any scarring. It'll be closed instantly, but it's going to hurt... a lot." She told the slayer.

Sango gritted her teeth but nodded her head. "Okay." Kagome went on Sango's other side and held her hand for support.

Sakura performed a series of hand movements and said a couple of words to herself. Her hands shone with blue light.

Sakura quickly pinched the wound tightly causing Sango to scream out loudly in pain. Kagome thought her hand was going to be crushed. The strong slayer closed her eyes, hoping the pain would go away soon. She grit her teeth and her whole body tensed holding back her screams of pain.

"Sounds like it really hurts..." Inuyasha said to Koga and Miroku, Shippou covered himself in Kilala's fur, he hated pain, even the sound. Everyone had their attention to the trees.

"You have no idea..." Ino told the half-demon.

"Feh..." Inuyasha looked away.

'_It hurts so much!' _Sango thought whimpering. It felt like there were thousands of thick needles jabbing in and out of her wound.

The kunoichi let go of Sango's side and took a gauze that was next to her, wet it with water and wiped the blood away. The cut was gone. Sango's skin was perfectly mended again.

"There, it's all over, how are you feeling?" Sakura asked the girl gasping for breath.

Sango thought about it and felt, surprisingly, a lot better. There was no more pain. It was just sore now.

"I'm, actually feeling fine, it doesn't hurt anymore. Thank you so much, I really appreciate it that you helped me, if there's anything I can do to repay you..." Sango told her. She was very grateful.

Sakura smiled at her. "It was no problem really."

"The soreness will go away, usually in a day, but since you're fit, at most in a couple of hours for you." Sakura said helping Kagome put her things back in the kit. Sango stood up on here own and began putting on the rest of her yukata.

Kagome gave Sango an aspirin for the pain and all three girls walked back into the group.

"Jeez, awkward..." Kagome told the girls, everyone was looking at them walking over to their group again, it was weird and it made them blush.

"Well, is everyone feeling better now or what?" Kagome said to everyone her group and the ninjas.

The teenagers all mumbled something out and stood up. "I guess that's a yes?" Sakura asked the girl. "I guess so." Kagome answered.

'_I feel so much better now.'_ Sango thought to herself patting out the wrinkles in her clothes.

Sango walked over to her massive weapon and placed it on her back. Kilala transformed into her smaller form , slightly scaring some of the ninjas, and jumped on the slayer's shoulder.

Everyone gathered their things and put the rest of their clothes back on and proceeded walking to the village of Konoha.

Kagome walked with everyone, wondering who the ninjas were. She was always curious about people. _'Should I?' _The miko wondered with a smile on her face. _'Of course!!'_

"I think we should ALL introduce ourselves!" Kagome said loudly with million-watt smile.

Inuyasha looked at his friend with an eyebrow raised. "Kagome, you're the only person in the world who would want to–"

"That's a great idea!" The girl with the pink hair agreed with a smile on her face as well.

Inuyasha's mouth was still open, never being able to finish what he was going to say.

"You don't know Sakura..." Naruto whispered to Inuyasha.

"Just kidding..." Inuyasha said irritatingly. _'Kagome and her dumb introductions to everyone!'_ The hanyou let out a low growl.

"Ok, well then we'll start!" Kagome said happily, walking a little faster with excitement.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi! I come from the future and I am sixteen years old. I love cute and cuddly things and I love to sing." Kagome said walking backwards in the front of the group facing everyone.

"From the future?" Shino asked the question they all wanted to ask. "Yup! But it's a long, long, loooong story so I'll explain some other time..." Kagome told them sighing at her own story.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and nudged him in the side. "Come on Inuyasha, you're next!"

'_Ughhh... how stupid!!'_ "I'm Inuyasha. There."

The ninjas still looked at him. Getting the impression he gets irritated easily. "Uh... ok..." Kiba said aloud.

Kagome looked at him disappointingly. "He's like that... He's half dog demon and half human, and he's arrogant and a jerk and very impulsive, and inconsiderate and very jealous and–!"

"ALRIGHT!! Jeez, we get the friggin idea already!" Inuyasha yelled with a vein popping in his head.

Koga laughed, _'He's is such an idiot!' _Inuyasha glared at him, but of course it didn't faze him at all.

"Name's Koga. I'm a WOLF DEMON. Not a mutt like this fool right here." Koga said pointing at Inuyasha.

"I'm going to beat your SORRY ass!!" Inuyasha said inching toward him but was stopped by the glare given by Kagome. "I'll say it Inuyasha."

"Anyways, I'm a PRINCE, fast, and completely kick-ass so no one messes with me. And also, I wanna point something out to all of you. Kagome is MY woman, so hands off!" The wolf prince said as a blanket warning.

"She's NOT your woman you mangy wolf!"

"Yes she is, you're not worthy of her MUTT!"

"Shut your ugly face before I smash it in asshole!" Kagome stood in the middle, again having to separate them both.

"SHUT UP both of you!! You guys always make everything so difficult!" Kagome said breathing in deeply. "Next!"

"I'm Ginta"

"And I'm Hakkaku."

"And we're wolf demons too."

"Koga's our prince, so that makes us his servants." They ended. "Cool, next."

"I'm Shippou, I'm a FOX DEMON, way cooler than all the other demons combined!" Shippou said sticking his tongue out at both Koga and Inuyasha. Both grew irritated but said nothing at the child.

"AWESOME! Yeah you're completely right, foxes ARE way cooler!" Naruto told the little kitsune. Shippou smiled and him with stars in his eyes.

"Feh, yeah right, keep dreaming." Inuyasha said to himself.

"My name is Miroku, I am a humble monk cursed with the wind tunnel in my right hand for three generations... I love beautiful ladies, and I must say, they love me. I also must apologies for my idle hands, they tend to get around... ask Sango." Miroku told everyone, walking over to Sango.

"Miroku if you come another step closer to me, I'm burying you in the ground." The slayer told him as a warning. Miroku grinned and stopped his hand from getting any nearer.

"Umm... My name is Sango, and I'm a demon-slayer...' Sango looked at the ground watching her step, "and this is Kilala, my best friend, she's been in my family for generations." Sango blushed. She didn't like it when all the attention was on her, she never looked at them while she was talking, she was too shy at the moment.

Sakura smiled and welcomed them.

The Konoha ninjas also introduced themselves but rather quickly and without all the drama. Their introductions sounded more like role-call.

Kagome thought of it as nothing and smiled anyway. All of them continued on their way.

"So you guys have the jewel shards right?" Miroku spoke up looking at the ninjas.

Inuyasha and the others completely forgot about the shards and realized it was time to get some information out of them.

"Yeah." Shikamaru replied to the monk.

"How many pieces, if I may ask?"

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke who in turn looked at Miroku.

"We have three." Sasuke answered.

Miroku continued to think of questions that will help his group. "I see. How did you get them?"

"Why do you want to know how we got them?" Sasuke asked him this time.

"Those shards are our responsibility, as I have said before. We need to know how you acquired those shards, it seems a little suspicious."

Sasuke looked at him with a serious look on his face. The moody ninja wondered about his question as did Shiamaru.

'_What the harm in telling them? It's not like it's THAT important.'_ Shikamaru thought scratching his head.

"This man was trying to enter our village, and we don't strangers lightly. He fought back and if someone fights back then we aim to kill. That man offered to trade these jewel pieces for his life, and we did."

Inuyasha's group was completely wide-eyed. They already had an idea of who it might have been.

"What did that man look like!?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"He covered himself in a baboon skin."

They all stopped. The ninjas wondered why it made such a difference. Was it someone they knew?

"Naraku!" Koga growled out the name in hatred.

"That son of a bitch is gonna die!" Inuyasha yelled his body already tensed with anger.

Sango tightened her grip on her Hiraikotsu and spat his name out remembering all the pain and sorrow he has bestowed upon her life and the life of her younger brother. "That bastard! It's a trap!"

"Sango's right. Naraku set this whole thing up, I'm sure. But what can we do? Turn away and ignore this all?" The miko told her group.

"I'm NOT turning back. I don't care if it is a trap, if Naraku will be there then so will I! He will pay for what he has done!" Sango said, her face etched with anger and revenge.

"I'm right behind you Sango." Koga told the slayer with fists.

"We all are. Then it's settled. We're going to the village whether it's a trap or a lure or anything." Miroku told his group.

Shikamaru was surprised. Was it a bad idea to have told them who it was? Whoever it was, they were serious about killing him.

Sasuke, Kiba, and Neji walked up to Shikamaru. "We're in the middle of a trap? So us having those shards is part of some set-up?" Kiba asked his pony-tailed friend.

"Look, we don't know what their business with this baboon guy is but it doesn't matter. We have the shards now and if we are in the middle of something, we'll just have bring it up with the Hokage later to figure out what we're gonna do."

"Yeah." they all agreed. The ninjas kept walking, with Inuyasha's group following behind.

Over a small hill and behind very large trees, large wooden gates appeared before the ninjas and lone warriors.

Neji whistled and two other ninjas jumped down from their posts and opened the gates as fast as they could, which wasn't very fast. The wooden gates opened slowly giving them a preview of what was inside.

Kagome's eyes grew with excitement and happiness while Inuyasha, the wolves, the houshi and slayer were surprised and speechless and the tall structures inside. Shippou was asleep.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha said confusingly and little frightened. Sango hid behind him, Koga and Miroku.

The Konoha ninjas looked at them thinking of how strange they were. "What? Why are you guys just standing there? You've never seen a village before?" Kiba told them just a little annoyed.

"THAT'S not a village! That's another world!" Inuyasha yelled. "Kagome it sorta looks like your time."

"I know! Isn't it GREAT! Come on!" Kagome ran inside happily, for a moment forgetting about the others.

Inuyasha and the others shook the whole ordeal out of their heads and proceeded inside the gigantic 'village.'

"Its so big!" Sango told herself looking at all the strange buildings.

She instantly shivered and stopped when she felt something rubbing against her butt.

She let out a small whine. Everyone turned towards her. She grew furious and quickly turned around, raising a hand and bringing it to the cheek of the perverted Miroku.

"I was just trying to make you feel more comfortable! You looked so tense and all..." Miroku said still grinning and trying to sooth his face.

"Pervert!" Sango growled and followed the rest.

"What an idiot..." Sasuke said to himself looking at the monk's direction.

"So, where do go from here?" Sango asked the ninjas recovering from the violation by Miroku.

"Well, we need to meet with our Hokage and you guys need to come with us. Then she'll tell us what to do from there." Shikamaru told her and her group.

As soon as they all stopped gapping at all the tall buildings and all the people, they followed the ninjas to their 'Hokage,' whatever that was.

The large group walked in the wide dirt streets between buildings. The people in the village had all gone inside their homes. No one was in the streets except for them.

The ninjas led them but as they proceeded, sub-consciously encircled Inuyasha and the others. The Inu-tachi thought of it as strange but also unintentional.

"Hey where is everyone?" Kagome asked. When they first came into the village, there were people minding their own business in the streets but shortly after, they were all gone.

"Umm... we ordered them to go inside their homes." Neji answered her question. Kagome laughed a little.

"Why? It's not like we're dangerous or anything..." Kagome told them truthfully(well semi-truthfully). Kagome looked but they didn't really react to what she said. The miko shook her head. _'Well everyone has a reason for their actions I guess.'_ she thought.

"For their safety... we overheard you guys talking about how this whole thing might be a trap." Shikamaru told them. They passed by more buildings heading toward the largest one.

Konoha ninjas stood on the rooftops, observing their every action.

They approached the structure and opened its doors. Inside, their were four more people.

"So these are the ones you all fought." said a man with his headband over his left eye.

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes, "Yes Kakashi-sensei. "

'_Sakura always so annoyed...' _Kakashi thought smiling behind his mask.

Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai walked to their students.

"Gai-sensei, do we take them in to see the Hokage?" Lee looked at his teacher with admiration.

'_What freaks...!'_ Inuyasha thought in his head. _'He looks just like his teacher? Loser...' _The hanyou looked away before he would burst out laughing. Koga thought and did the same thing.

"Actually you guys are going to stay right here in the lobby, we'll take them to see the Hokage." Asuma told the chunin.

Kakashi and the other jounin led Inuyasha and the others through the scroll-decorated halls and opened the door to the Hokage's office.

They all entered and stood in front of a large desk. The jounin stood by the door, guarding it from the inside.

Kagome and Miroku were in the middle indicating that they were the ones to talk to.

"Why are you after the jewel shards that we posses? They can't be that important." Tsunade said still with her arms crossed and leaning back in her chair.

Kagome let out a small laugh. "Oh believe me. They are THAT important. The Shikon no Tama Jewel shards you posses contain the spiritual energy of a powerful priestess named Midoriko."

Tsunade heard that name and her eyes widened. _'Midoriko? The famous priestess of my time...'_

"The jewel was broken and the pieces scattered all over the land. It's our responsibility to collect them all before an evil demon named Naraku does. Possessing even just one jewel shard is dangerous. Because of all the power it holds, demons and humans alike desire it uncontrollably." Kagome told her.

Miroku nodded his head in agreement. "We are, in a way, its protectors. If those shards fall into the wrong hands, into the hands of our enemy, then he will be unstoppable. There is no telling what he will do. Out of the information we acquired from your ninjas, we believe that your entire village has fallen prey to his trap. You acquired those shards directly from him, and now you are all in the middle. We advise that you prepare your village for approaching enemies and take serious precautions, he's completely merciless."

Tsunade looked at the teenagers in front of her. _'They're just kids, how can they be its protectors?'_ She thought about what they said.

"You're all telling me that we're in a giant trap? Konoha Village has been set-up?" Tsunade said now standing up hands on her desk.

"I'm afraid so." Miroku answered. Tsunade took in a deep breath. And let it out slowly. Her fingernails scratching her desk.

"Then he will pay. Konoha Village is never set-up." She said through her teeth.

Miroku looked at the lady in front of him. _'She's mad.'_ "May I have a couple words with my group?"

Tsunade looked at him and nodded yes. Miroku turned to his friends and stepped out of the room.

-

--

"Stupid! Why didn't you just tell her to give us the damn shards?" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Because, they're now in the middle of this whole trap Naraku set up. Look we're in a NINJA VILLAGE. They wouldn't have said yes anyway. You see, Naraku is obviously planning on coming HERE. So he can come to us or we can come to him." The monk added.

Sango admitted that was a good reason but there was another downside. "But there are innocent people here. We can't just drag them into our problem."

"Sango's right." Kagome agreed with the slayer.

"But they're aren't gonna give us the shards so they're gonna be involved anyway. I say we can use this to our advantage... they can be on our side... well, just for awhile." Koga finally said.

They all thought about it, the Wolf Prince did have a point.

"See? I told you. This can finally be the end of Naraku! I don't know how we're gonna get the shards back from the ninjas, but at least now we can finally put up an even better fight." Miroku told them.

"So... what do we do?" Ginta added trying to help them come to a conclusion.

Hakkaku and the others wondered the same thing. "Yeah. What are we gonna do?"

"Well... we'll ask if we can stay here and rest for awhile so that we may recuperate and prepare for another fight with Naraku. By the looks of it, she looked mad when we told her that her village is in a trap. I'm sure she's going to want to help." Miroku told them.

"Alright alright, now come on." Inuyasha headed toward the door and the others followed, they all stepped inside once again.

-

--

"While you were speaking to your group, I spoke with mine." Tsunade said pointing out she had settled with a conclusion with the elite jounin and Shizune.

Miroku looked at them, "By all means, go right ahead with your conclusion."

'_What a gentleman.'_ Tsunade thought about the monk and smiled. "Well, being that Konoha Village is now in the middle of something, we're not going to try and get out. We'll try to end it. As you informed me, this enemy of yours is merciless and downright evil. If he's coming this way, then we'll give him a fight. If you and your group wants, then you're allowed to stay in our village until that time comes." Tsunade told them.

"Now what is it that you have all come up with?" Tsunade asked.

Miroku smiled, "Actually, that's exactly what we were hoping to hear."

"I'm glad that we can come to an agreement," Tsunade smiled also and then turned to Kakashi, "Kakashi, could you please send in Sasuke?"

Kakashi snapped to attention, "Yes, of course." he answered and left the room to fetch his student.

"In a minute, someone will come in to show you where you will all be staying." Tsunade told their guests. It was already getting late. The sun had just gone down, shining only a little over the horizon, giving a soft glowing line across the mountains and trees.

Miroku bowed his head and thanked the woman. Inuyasha and the others went outside and waited for that person.

-

--

Sasuke entered the Hokage's office and stood in front of her desk. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did Sasuke. Those individuals out there are going to need a place to stay, and the only place big enough to hold such a large group is your side of town." Tsunade told the teenaged ninja.

Sasuke looked away. They were going to stay were the Uchiha clan once resided. Now only one, of the two surviving members, lives there.

Tsunade looked at the young man in front oh her, he had gone through so much, and she knew that it was a little hurtful that they were going to be staying where it all happened, but she was also trying to help Sasuke let go.

"So I'm going to leave them under everyone's supervision, but **especially** yours alright?"

"Yes Hokage."

"Thank you, you're dismissed."

Sasuke turned around and head out the door. Outside the office, Inuyasha and the others were waiting.

"Come on, you guys are coming with me." Sasuke motioned them to follow and they did. They reached outside the building where all of the other ninjas were at.

Inuyasha and Koga frowned. _'Why do we have to stay with him?'_ They thought at the same time, Sango and Kagome on the other hand, blushed and smiled at each other and followed him outside.

"So Sasuke, what did the Hokage ask you to do?" Sakura asked happily. Sasuke looked at the pink-haired girl.

"She wants them to stay with me." He told her._ 'Oh they're so lucky! I wish I could stay with him!' _Sakura thought.

Naruto and the others were still sitting under the trees. "Are you taking them already? Because we were all going for some ramen and we want you to come with us!" Sakura said with a smile.

Inuyasha's ears twitched. _'RAMEN!?'_ "Hey I wanna go!" The hanyou told the kunoichi.

"Inuyasha! How rude!" Kagome elbowed him in his side.

"I'm friggin' hungry! We haven't eaten anything since forever! Do you want us to die?" Inuyasha exaggerated. But it was true... they haven't eaten since at least early to mid-day.

Sakura laughed and smiled at Inuyasha and his group. "You guys are welcome to come with us, this way you'll get to know Konoha a little better too."

Everyone looked at Kagome. _'Well we are running a little low on food.'_ Kagome thought looking into her bag.

"Do we have any money?" Kagome told her group. This time everyone looked at Sango and Miroku.

"Well, the villagers payed me a lot when I took care of the centipede demon." Sango told her.

"And the last exorcism I did, they fell for it so, yes, we have money." Miroku said with another one of his famous grins.

Everyone glared at the monk. "You jerk." Sango murmured.

Kagome sighed, "Miroku Miroku Miroku..." Now everyone turned to Sasuke.

Sakura, Ino, and Naruto looked at him pleadingly.

"Come on Sasuke, we're all hungry, it's been a while since we've eaten too, including you!" Ino told him hoping to remind him of his hunger.

'_She's right.'_ Thought the handsome ninja. His stomach was hurting, it was probably eating itself (Eww! j/k!).

"Fine, let's go." Sasuke replied quickly and started walking to where the others where at. All the teenage ninjas got up and started walking to Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

"I'm so hungry I can eat a damn horse!" Naruto exclaimed loudly in the now lit streets of nightlife Konoha.

He was always loud, even at night.

"Really though, me too... _literally_... or at least a HUMAN!" Koga said out loud for everyone to hear. The ninjas turned to him, most in slight fear, wondering if he was kidding.

The Wolf Prince burst out laughing, clutching his hungry stomach.

"Koga!" Kagome yelled out.

Sango nodded her head and waved him off, "Don't listen to him, he's just kidding, he likes seeing people's reactions." The ninjas then relaxed a little more.

"It's so easy to scare people, I swear!" Koga said wiping a tear away and grabbing onto Hakkaku for support. His group just rolled their eyes.

Inuyasha walked faster, he was too hungry to even care where he was going, he only had to follow his nose anyway.

The hanyou sniffed the air that lingered with the wonderful scent of food... RAMEN.

He was practically drooling.

The aroma getting stronger and tastier with every passing step.

He couldn't take it anymore, the Ramen House had to be around this next corner. Before the hanyou continued, he turned around yelling at his friends.

"Can you maybe move your asses a little FASTER? Hint hint KAGOME! Come on damnit!" He said aloud almost wanting to just push her there. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and crossed her arms.

"Inuyasha shut up! Be thankful we're even going you jerk!" The miko yelled walking even slower when a strong gust of wind suddenly passed her and everyone else.

"Ahh! What the–?" Kagome said holding her skirt.

"Naruto. Ramen-fanatic." Shikamaru said filling her in. Naruto ran passed Inuyasha. _'He isn't gonna beat me!'_ Inuyasha thought suddenly chasing after the blonde ninja.

"Oh my gosh..." Sango said, "Two ramen-crazed lunatics."

"They'll let all Hell loose!" Miroku cried out waking the little kitsune.

Ino began walking faster hoping the two haven't destroyed the restaurant by now. "No kidding! I've never seen anyone other than Naruto so fanatic about food... well Choji too but he's way more into potato chips." Choji agreed with his blond teammate.

"And with him being so competitive, ESPECIALLY with ramen, they'll tear the place apart!" Sakura told everyone.

Hinata then realized something so startling her eyes turned into dinner plates and she held her face with her small hands. "Oh my GOSH! I TOLD HIM I'D TREAT HIM!"

"Hinata, you're not THAT rich!" Neji told her, the younger Hyuga began running after them.

"DAMN IT!" Sango growled, she knew Miroku wasn't going to want to pay, the slayer then ran after the others too. Those who were left just looked at each other.

'_We have GOT to see this!'_ The ninjas and Inu-tachi all thought and started walking a little faster.

Inuyasha and Naruto head on in a ramen competition? That already spelled mayhem.

* * *

I know that in Naruto, Asuma, Ino's, Shikamaru's and Choji's sensei, dies. But in this fic he's still alive!! (heh... it's because I had no idea he dies until AFTER I made this chapter... sorry! but still, I like him too much to have him just dead.)

There's Chapter three!!!!!! OMG... Naruto vs. Inuyasha? Well, are they even GOING to have their little competition? Or will Sango and Hinata take control of the two lunatics before they're driven into prostitution (lol j/k what I mean is before they're left with no money!) Ah yes teenagers do love to have fun don't they? **I have now gotten to the fun stuff... -yes!-**

**REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL DO SOMETHING CRAZY!!! . **

Amor!


	4. Getting to know Konohagakure

Way cool you guys!! This right here... IS CHAPTER FOUR BITCHES... oh sorry, NOT YOU GUYS... I just got a little too excited... hehe...

And listen to my muse!!!!!

Sango Fairy: "Review!!!!! Sheesh...! Oh and she owns nothing, by which I mean Inuyasha and Naruto."

* * *

PREVIOUSLY: With the introductions out of the way, Inuyasha and the others met with Konoha's Hokage; Tsunade. After telling their story, Tsunade takes their side when told their village has fallen prey to Naraku's trap and allows the Inu-tachi to stay in the meantime with Sasuke. Thanks to Inuyasha's rudeness, they've been invited to eat at the Ramen House with the ninjas. Naruto and Inuyasha get a little too excited and run off to eat all they can, neither one planning to lose to the other.

* * *

**Journey to Konoha Village**

**Chapter Four: Getting to Know Konoha

* * *

**

Sango and Hinata ran as fast as they could to the restaurant, hoping to stop the growing bill on time. Turning a corner sharply and screeching to a quick halt, the two girls were now in front of the Ramen House and wasted no time getting in to look for the two crazed fanatics.

Which was easy by the way.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled out to her lover.

It didn't matter, the chunin was too caught up in stuffing his face with the perfectly cooked noodles. The hanyou was doing the same thing on the opposite side...

Strangely, the two began eating and finished eating at the same time. Oddly enough, ordering at the same time too.

When one bowl was finished, they raised it. The cooks, partially happy and tired at the same time.

Their little competition meant more money for them.

Sango stared at the two in pure astonishment, not noticing her Hiraikotsu dropped to the ground, loudly and shaking the restaurant just a bit. _'How can they eat so fast and so much?'_

The slayer shook out of her own trance and stomped toward Inuyasha. "Inuyasha stop eating or I'll make you!" She warned him, pushing his shoulder a little.

Nothing.

"Its like they're possessed!" Hinata said. She also had no luck in stopping her bottomless pit for a boyfriend. "I'm gonna be broke!" she yelled holding her head.

Sango looked at her and knew exactly how she felt. All that hard earned money for nothing!

"That's IT!" Sango shouted, taking out her chain. "Come on Hinata. I'm NOT going to pay for any more of this!"

Hinata looked at Sango and smiled.

"Hey what are doing? NO!!!!!!!!!! BABE PLEASE don't do this!!!!" Naruto was pulled out of his chair spilling some of his noddles on himself and on the ground.

Even so, he still tried finishing the last of his ramen.

"Sango, DON'T!!! I'm not DONE! Come on uh... please?? PLEASE!!!!!! NO!!!!!! GAHH–" Inuyasha yelled still holding onto the bowl in his clawed hand and trying not to let go of the counter.

He failed, Sango gave him a hard yank on his kotodama (his subjugation necklace) causing him to gag a little and let go (**nice way of using it without the spell **huh? Lol).

Both girls dragged them to a metal pole outside and chained them to it. The two struggled to get free but no success. Sango made sure that it was tight enough so that they couldn't escape.

"Sango! You traitor!!! I **hate** you!!!" Inuyasha yelled at his friend.

"Oh yeah right... like some stupid weak chains can keep us down..." Naruto told Sango trying to break through them.

Inuyasha began helping him and tried to break through too. "Yeah chains are... grrr... WEAK!!! WHAT THE HELL?????" Inuyasha struggled all he could but couldn't break though.

"Neither of you can break through them. They're not just any kind of chains, they were specifically made by DEMON SLAYERS for DEMONS." Sango said to them with her hands on her hips.

"Do you have any idea how much you've **eaten** already?" She asked pointing to the counter.

There were sixteen bowls sitting there.

Half belonged to Inuyasha and the other to Naruto.

"That's enough for OUR group!" Sango scolded the poor hanyou and Hinata just looked on to the sad looking Naruto.

"Stop doing that Naruto!" Hinata yelled at his puppy dog eyes, they were already working on her.

She felt bad for chaining him up now. Hinata pouted.

Inuyasha saw how it affected the girl and decided to try it.

The hanyou lowered his ears, brought his bottom lip up and made his eyes larger and more sad. He even added a little whine to it, just like when a puppy did when disciplined.

Sango looked at her hanyou friend and felt SO GUILTY.

Her little heart broke into pieces at the sight of their sorry faces.

"Oh my gosh Sango!" The Hyuga whispered just a little and started to hug herself. Both girls sniffled just a little.

"No. You guys di-didn't listen to us so now, -sniff- you guys are staying out here for awhile ok?" Sango said making it semi-clear that they weren't going to fall for their tricks.

Just then, the rest of the ninjas and Inu-tachi arrived. Looking at the sight in front of them, they were speechless. Confused at how to react.

Kiba blinked a little and smiled. "Oh man, I KNEW it was gonna be good!" Then most of them laughed.

The hanyou and knucklehead ninja chained to the pole outside of the Ramen House. Talk about torture. They didn't even say anything to them in defense, they just... 'let it slide.'

"Well, lessons need to be learned! Heh..." Sakura said wiping a tear away and holding her stomach. Kiba looked at her and blushed.

"No kidding, you can teach me a lesson anytime you want." The ninja directed to his crush.

Sakura turned to him and smiled, laughing slightly too, _'What a **cheesy** pick-up line!'_

"Down boy." She said rolling her eyes and proceeded to walk in the restaurant, but not before looking back at Kiba and smiling, blushing as well. The others followed, walking past the pole.

"Aww come on! You can't just leave us here!" Naruto said as they passed, each of them giving an either 'Too bad,' 'Sucks to be you'(guys) or a 'Sorry'(girls) look.

Koga looked at Inuyasha and smirked.

"DON'T. SAY. A THING." Inuyasha warned the wolf demon prince. Koga continued looking at him and nodded his head in disappointment.

"Tsk. Tsk." Koga smirked and went inside to eat.

-

--

One of the tables in the Ramen House was big enough to fit all of them(pretty damn big huh?) and so they took their seats there. All the teenagers ordered something and talked amongst themselves while waiting for their delectable food.

Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku were the first to receive their food, but just stared blankly at it.

"What the hell is this?" Koga said loudly looking at the bowl in front of him and sniffed it. Ginta and Hakkaku did the same thing.

"Um beef ramen?" Ino answered, wondering if they really didn't know.

"But its stringy! Is this GIRL food!?" Koga picked up some of the noodles with his fingers.

"Well at least it smells like meat and look, it has pieces floating around."Ginta told his prince.

Koga lifted the bowl to his lips and drank some of the soup._ 'Hmm... it tastes good. Tastes REALLY good.' _

"I guess, but what the fuck are these sticks for?" he said lifting one chopstick in each hand and swirling the noodles in the bowl.

Kagome looked at him a laughed a little, she had to admit it was pretty cute. "Koga, they're chopsticks, they're for eating, but you can just eat with out them. They take time getting used too."

The wolves did just that and ate out of the bowl. Not too much later, the others got their bowls of ramen too.

Hinata and Sango looked outside, where the guys were still chained to the pole, and then looked at each other.

"Aw, should we?" Sango asked the gentle-spoken girl.

Hinata thought about it for a moment. "I guess they've had enough..."

"No way! You guys should just leave them out there. It's hilarious!" Kiba told them while smiling with his fangs.

"I, for one, actually agree with that." Neji replied.

"Me too." Shikamaru agreed.

"Me three." Sasuke, surprisingly, finally said something.

"Same." Shino added. Choji didn't want any part of it and neither did Lee so they just kept to themselves.

"Especially Inuyasha..." Koga told them pointing an eyebrow in his direction.

"I heard that dumbass Koga!" The faraway voice of Inuyasha shouted in response to the Wolf Prince.

"See what I mean?" Koga said, proving his point.

All the girls at the table looked at the guys. "Aw, you guys are mean! Men are so insensitive!" Ino pointed out. "I mean look at them." she said feeling sorry for the ones outside.

They knuckle-head ninja and bully hanyou didn't even bother yelling for the others to unchain them anymore. They just sat there tied to the pole... looking gloomy.

All the girls felt guilty and said 'Poor babies' or 'Aww...' or _something_ sympathetic.

They guys just shook their heads. Typical.

"Girls are so troublesome." Shikamaru said and the guys agreed, but Ino pinched his thigh warningly. Shikamaru let out a small 'Uhn' but smiled at the beautiful girl next to him anyway.

He loved making her mad. It was so fun.

"Too emotional." Shino said. The guys all agreed, but in return received sharp glares.

Sango and Hinata stood up from the table and went over to the two outside.

Sango unchained them and Hinata helped, the two still looked a little mad.

Hinata went up to Naruto and gave him a small kiss on his lips. Naruto blushed and smiled, forgetting he was ever mad.

Sango and Inuyasha looked at the couple and then at each other.

Silence.

Sango patted Inuyasha on his head and smiled.

"There, I'll buy you another bowl. But just ONE more." Sango told her hanyou friend. Inuyasha let a smile creep on his face and they all went inside the restaurant.

"You're all **ASSES**!" Naruto said while walking up to the large table.

"Here we go." Shikamaru said aloud.

All the girls glared at Naruto. The blonde ninja then realized what he said and should have been a little more specific.

"Wait, but not the girls, just the guys are ASSHOLES!" Naruto sat down beside Hinata and leaned back into his chair crossing his arm.

A lady and her son a table away heard and covered her child's ears, glaring at the restaurant owner.

"I thought this was a family restaurant!?" The lady yelled out.

The man just looked at her and smiled. "Not at night lady." The owner knew how teens liked to have fun and how they loved being at his restaurant.

He couldn't help but also enjoy their company, they were good kids.

"HUMPH!" The lady left the money on the table, grabbed her son's hand, who was yelling out 'ASSHOLE' all over the place, and stomped off in an angry pout.

"You're such a bad influence Naruto..." Sakura let him know after seeing the mother and cursing child leave.

"I'm a good influence! You guys are the bad ones, leaving your starving friends outside? Jerks!" Naruto yelled out, still managing to stay seated.

Sasuke stopped eating for a moment and glared at the idiot he had for a best friend. "Naruto... SHUT. UP."

Naruto's eyes twitched. "SASUKE." he said through his teeth and with a closed fist. Hinata tried to comfort him by placing her hand on his arm and ordered another bowl of ramen. Naruto instantly forgot.

"That's it though, no more." Hinata told him so he wouldn't get too excited.

Surprisingly, Inuyasha and Naruto ate normally, without having their 'competition.'

For awhile, the group had nothing to talk about, so Naruto thought he'd break the ice.

"So since we're gonna be helping you guys with your enemy and all, how about telling us what he's done to you guys, like what's your story?"

"Wait, how'd you know about Naraku?" Miroku asked, nobody told them anything yet.

"Our teachers told us, we kinda know everything around here." Lee answered for them.

The Inu-tachi decided that it WAS only fair and each member told their story except for Sango. Their stories left them in a better mood with helping them, they were almost all were pretty sad.

The group continued eating, now knowing why they all had a grudge against this Naraku (or had a pretty good idea).

"Damn, that guy's a fucking bastard. What about you?" Naruto asked the quiet slayer, Sango didn't expect them to want to know all of their stories.

Sango looked at him, emotionless, and then looked at her friends, who knew she had it the hardest. Looking at her bowl, she thought about telling them or not.

"You don't have to tell us." Ino told the slayer. Kagome placed her hand on Sango's back and smiled gently.

"Whatever makes you feel better Sango. You don't have to, like she said." The miko said. Sango gave them all a smile.

The slayer opened her mouth to tell them, but did so while not looking at them. She didn't want to see their faces when she told them her story.

"Naraku took advantage of us slayers. We were called to exterminate a demon at Prince Kagewaki's castle." Everyone remembered the name of that famous prince and how he mysteriously disappeared.

"It was just a normal slaying, but it was my brother Kohaku's first extermination. We took care of the demon quickly, which was odd because it was too easy..." Sango told them still not looking in their direction.

Sasuke payed close attention from the moment she said 'brother.' Something was bound to happen since she mentioned it, something involving her brother.

"I didn't think of it as anything, but the next thing I saw," Sango's expression changed into a slightly sadder one, remembering the scenes playing in red, "was our companions and father being slain. Their blood was everywhere, they died right in front of me and I couldn't stop it... I turned around to see who had killed them, and saw my brother... Kohaku's weapon was dripping with their blood. And his eyes... they were so blank, he just wasn't himself."

Sango's lips trembled so she paused for a moment, recalling the events so drilled in her mind.

"He raised his kusarigama and ran after me attempting to kill me off as well. As soon as I found out that he was being possessed by another demon, I ran after it but... my brother got me in the back."

Sasuke hung on the slayer's every word. Not once did he miss what she said.

Sango's eyes watered a little, she didn't want to cry in front of everyone so she fought back the tears and continued.

"As soon, as my brother regained consciousness, the soldiers shot arrows at him on order by the King... then, they shot at me as well. The only things that ran through my mind was... why was this all happening? I didn't understand any of it. All I wanted was my family and my brother back. It all happened so quickly... I almost didn't even react to what was going on. Nothing made sense. I didn't even think it was real..." Sango's voice getting softer in the end when she remembered what happened next.

"We were both left for dead. I was already lying in my grave... but I crawled out and saw Kagewaki... he was actually Naraku the entire time..." Sango gritted her teeth to try and stop herself from crying.

"He was tending my wounds so that I would take his side. He told me that while all of that was happening to me... my ENTIRE village was slaughtered." Sango almost chocked, saying those words proved to herself that she was alone.

"Naraku had sent hordes and hordes of demons after the shards we had. And with my village's best defenses away or dead, no one survived. They killed EVERYONE and destroyed everything..." The slayer trembled, recalling the moment she entered her empty and lifeless village filled with the graves of everyone she grew up with and loved.

"I had never felt so alone, angry, and sad at the same time in my life..." She whispered.

They were dead. Gone forever, and nothing could ever bring them back to her. It was like torture, not being able to have done anything about it.

She didn't want them to see her like this so she lowered her head, her silky bangs covering her tearing eyes. Sango breathed in deeply and calmed herself to continue and finish the rest of her story.

"The whole time Kagewaki was Naraku, he set it all up from the beginning. He told me that it was Inuyasha who had killed my entire village. Everything he did to me was just so that he can take the shards away and have me try to kill Inuyasha."

Sango breathed in deeper but unsteadily, "For those stupid reasons, I lost everything!" The slayer's hands were fisted tightly. Everyone saw how angry she was.

Sasuke remembered those words coming out of his mouth at one point, earlier in his life.

"Naraku has taken it all away from me. Everything I ever loved or cared about, everything that mattered most to me in my life." Sango's voice now dripped with venom and bitterness, while still sad.

"Kilala is the only one I have left... even now, Naraku is using my brother against me, like his puppet. He revived him from the dead just to have him do whatever he commands with the shard embedded in his back. My brother has already killed off entire villages, hundreds of innocent people. That's why that fucker, Naraku, must die. I have to kill him, for their sake and mine... I have to avenge the death of my Taijiya Clan."

Every ninja looked at the hurt slayer. The girls were sniffling and a little teary, and the guys tried to comfort them.

Her story was so sad. And when she said the last sentence, it reminded them of a certain someone... her past was similar to his in so many ways.

Even though Inuyasha and the others had already heard her story, whenever she told it, it still managed to tug at their hearts and weigh down their souls.

Sasuke couldn't stop looking at the girl in front of him. When she told her story, he remembered his own bloody past. When she had come to certain parts of her story, the murderous scenes of his childhood so suddenly came back to life, released once more from their cell in his heart and memory.

He even tried looking away from the slayer, but couldn't. Seeing the taijiya's sad and angry form was like looking at himself. Had she really gone through something he can relate to?

Sango smiled to herself, she couldn't let them see her this way. She rubbed her eyes to clear them. They weren't even red or puffy, just glassy from the tears that wanted so badly to fall.

Sango told her story without shedding a tear, no matter how hard it was to keep them from falling, it hurt more keeping them inside.

She slowly lifted her gaze and saw the onyx-eyed ninja, the one she fought, staring at her. The taijiya quickly looked away.

'_I always get that reaction... he probably feels sorry for me or something...' _Sango thought poking at her noodles.

"That bastard. Don't worry, you guys will get your revenge and you know we're here to help now." Tenten told them trying to break the gazes they all had on the slayer and hoping to make them feel better and let them know that they were now, not alone.

"Thank you, we all really appreciate everything." Miroku replied to the weapon-kunoichi. Sakura raised her hand and asked for the check, sniffling a little and rubbing one eye so that evidence of crying was gone.

"Well its getting late, I guess we'll all see each other again tomorrow, hopefully Tsunade will give us a vacation off missions for awhile." The pink haired girl told them.

"Doubt it." Ino said, knowing Tsunade.

"Yeah me too." Naruto agreed.

Sango felt that she was still being watched and looked up only to see the handsome ninja still staring at her.

This time she blushed, again looking away so that he couldn't see her rosed cheeks.

His features were so perfect and to see one so gorgeous staring, was impossible not to blush.

Sasuke saw her soft flush and suddenly snapped back into reality.

He mentally slapped himself for staring like a foolish idiot at the slayer. _'Shit! I was staring...' _Of course it didn't phase him too much, Sasuke scratched the back of his neck and looked away cooly, pouting his lips in disappointment at himself.

The bill arrived and was handed to Sakura, who stared wide-eyed at the numbers.

"Oh my gosh, we didn't eat THAT much! It was like ONE bowl each!" she said practically pulling out her rose hair.

Hinata and Sango cleared their throats. Sakura looked at the two girls and saw them pointing at Naruto and Inuyasha. They on the other hand were giving innocent smiles.

"You fat ASSES! You ate EIGHT bowls EACH!?" Sakura yelled at them.

Kagome gaped. _'EIGHT? In that short time?' _The miko angrily stared at the hanyou.

"Actually, they had nine each." Hinata corrected, counting the last ones they had.

Sakura crumpled the bill in her hands looking at the two and sighed.

All the ninjas fished out the money in the pockets, while poor Hinata had to take out just a little (actually a lot) more. Some of them where even nice enough to pitch in and help her.

The Inu-tachi did nothing but stare at Sango and Miroku, their money-makers. Sango sighed and took out her hard earned money out of a silk pouch. She then stared at Miroku.

"Oh come on! You can't expect me to pay for ALL of this!?" She glared at Miroku.

The monk had an innocent smile on his face. Sango sent him a burning glare and he got the idea.

"Of course not Sango!" The monk his hands out in front of him in defense and took some money out of his sleeve.

Everyone placed their share of money on the tables and went outside. They all stood by a tree talking for a minute and then they all said their 'good nights,' kissed their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

-

--

Inuyasha's group followed Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru who lived pretty close to each other, just Sasuke was a little further away from where they lived.

They group continued walking on the dirt path to their houses under the bright stars. Walking for about two minutes, they came to a fork in the road where Naruto and Shikamaru said good night to Sasuke and the others.

The two ninjas took the left path and Sasuke led the others to the right and continued walking. The night was still warm and the path was so alone with only the sounds of the crunching pebbles under their feet and the crickets playing in the warm night.

The group watched Sasuke lead the way into a larger clearing of dark houses. The only light came from the moon, stars and the fireflies floating and flickering in the air around them.

Sango's heart immediately sank upon entering the neighborhood. The same sadness that loomed over her when she entered her slain village was present here too. Kilala felt it too and gently rubbed Sango's cheek with her face.

Inuyasha and the other demons smelled the musky presence of old blood as if there had a been a massacre a long time ago. Of course they didn't say anything.

Sasuke kept walking in front of the group, knowing that by now they already knew something had happened here. He began to feel a little ashamed but continued walking past the empty houses to where they were going to be staying.

The Uchiha stopped in front of a reasonable sized house(or cabin which ever you wanna think of it as) and opened the door leading them inside. The group entered and Sasuke turned on the lanterns, lighting up the room.

"Its got two rooms other than this one, and the bathroom is in the back," Sasuke told them with his hands in his pockets, "if you guys need anything, I'll be two houses down. Later."

"Thank you so much for letting us stay here!" Sango said to him with a small smile.

"Yes your hospitality is greatly appreciated." Miroku added.

Kagome smiled also, "And if there's anything we can do to repay you, just let us know!"

"Uh sure, I'll keep that in mind." Sasuke turned around and left for his house.

The Inu-tachi all left for the rooms, which was Kagome, Sango, and Kilala in one, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippou in another, and Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku in the living room.

Kagome and Sango got ready for bed. The miko changed into her school's P.E. t-shirt and black pj shorts and lied on the surprisingly comfortable bed. "Oh I've missed beds so much!" She said cheerfully.

Even if the house was empty and looked as if no one had lived in it for years(which was probably true), it was clean, it wasn't dusty or anything. Someone must be taking care of them.

"Agh... I really wanna take a bath or something, I feel so grimy and sweaty." Kagome told Sango. The slayer laughed and agreed. "But I didn't see if there are any springs around here, or maybe they're hidden or something." The miko added.

"Yeah, I haven't seen one around yet either." Sango said taking off her green skirt. Just then Kagome remembered something.

"Oh Sango, guess what I brought back from my time for you?" Kagome asked sitting up from the bed and reaching into her bag. She took out black capri sweats and a burgundy ribbed tank top.

"Here you go. I know how you hate sleeping in your yukata, and believe me this is WAY more comfortable and cooler!" Kagome told her with a smile handing them to her. Sango's face lit up with a smile.

"Oh Kagome thank you so much! You didn't have to though!"

"Oh don't worry about it Sango, think of it a gift from me and no, you don't have to do anything to repay me ok?" The miko told her best friend with a wink. Both girls laughed and Sango quickly changed into her new sleeping clothes.

"Wow Sango you look really good in them! Just don't let Miroku see you in those clothes!" Kagome laughed. Sango gave the miko a hug and thanked her again.

"Well, I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Kagome left and Sango continued to put their things away in the chest at the foot of the bed, since she suspected they were going to be staying for awhile.

Kagome came back into the room rather quickly with an excited expression on her face.

"What did you find?" Sango asked, wondering what was the reason for her expression was.

"There's a BATH in the bathroom!" Kagome told her with stars in her eyes. Sango stood up from the floor and followed her miko friend into the bathroom and sure enough, there was a wooden bath in there.

"Wow." Sango said aloud. It was a nice tub, it even had a coal pit to warm the water up under it.

"Hey Sango, I'm gonna take a bath right now, unless you wanna be first?" Kagome asked her slayer friend. Sango turned to he rand smiled.

"No its ok, I'll take one in the morning. You rest in there all you want ok?" Sango said turning around to let her start getting ready for her bath.

"Alright thanks Sango!" Kagome brought her supplies into the bathroom and set them aside.

Sango left and went into their room. Lying down on the bed with Kilala and dimming the lantern just a little, she stared at the ceiling, just thinking.

The slayer thought about what had happened earlier, when Sasuke was staring at her. _'I'm so stupid...' _Sango thought remembering how she couldn't control her emotions because of a cute guy.

'_And why would he stare anyway? It's not like I'm cute or anything...'_ Sango sighed.

'_More importantly, what was that feeling I got when we came into this side of town? It was so sad and evil. Reminds me of our village...' _Sango sat up, and wondered what had happened. She stood and went over to where Kagome was taking her bath.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah Sango?"

"I'm going to go for a walk, I just wanna clear things out of my head, is that alright?"

"Yeah of course, do you want me to go with you?"

Sango smiled at her assuring friend. "No, thank you though, you stay and enjoy your bath, I'll be back in a short while."

"Alright Sango, take care"

The taijiya closed the door and tiptoed past the guys' rooms.

Sango opened the door and put on her sandals of course before leaving. Right when Sango was about to close the door, something nudged it open again.

Sango smiled.

"Kilala." She scooped the little kitten in her arms and looked into Kilala's big red eyes. Kilala in return giving her a soft mew.

"You wanna come with me?" she asked.

Kilala gave Sango a tiny lick on her cheek, giving her, her answer. Sango proceeded in closing the door and began to walk through the empty streets._ 'I hope Sasuke doesn't mind that I'm still up and walking around...' _

Sango kept walking and came to the second one away from theirs, the one where Sasuke lives in. She wondered what it looked like inside and if he was alone in there. _'Come to think of it, there is no one here, I think.' _Sango thought looking at the large house in front of her.

She had the urge to just go to the window and peek inside, but that would be rude and nosy so she turned and continued walking.

-

--

Sasuke lied in bed, staring at the wall next to him. He couldn't sleep. For a while now, Sasuke was able to sleep with no trouble. When he was young, he was practically an insomniac. He used to always think about his how much he hated his brother and the massacre of the Uchiha Clan, causing him to stay awake. But ever since he was fifteen, sleep had come much easier to him.

And now because of the demon slayer's story, it seemed as though insomnia has come back again after three years.

Sasuke rolled over on his back and thought about what Sango said back at the restaurant. She was also the last of her kind, and it was her brother who had killed her entire family and even other entire villages.

The only difference was that her brother was doing all of that against his will, while his on the other hand...

Again, the flashbacks were returning. Itachi and his evil actions. Thanks to him he has lost everything. Sasuke's face twisted in anger all of the sudden. Just thinking about Itachi made Sasuke see red.

The ninja sat up in his bed, the thick covers falling down his bare and muscular chest. He gripped the sheets under him, wishing he could just kill Itachi now and finally avenge his family and clan.

The handsome ninja threw his legs over the side of the bed and reached for a wife beater tank and tightened the drawstrings on his baggy sweat pants while still sitting down on his bed.

For a moment, Sasuke just let his forehead fall into his palms, trying to block out those images. He needed some air to calm himself down or else he'd never fall asleep again.

-

--

Looking at the starry sky, with only the company of her loyal friend on her shoulder, she reached the end, where the houses were no longer built.

It was a large clearing. The grass was about knee high and little flowers peeked from under the green.

Everything was so quiet, Sango thought it was almost eerie. The slayer saw a tree and climbed it, just wanting to sit there and think.

There was a slight breeze that carried the earthen scent of dry pine. Sango rested on the tree's trunk and leaned into it and looked over to the stars.

'_I know you're all watching over us still... '_ She thought, feeling a little better. She petted Kilala, who was now on her lap, and closed her eyes for awhile, remembering how happy they all used to be.

Everything in her life had changed so suddenly.

Sango opened her eyes again and scanned the small forest. Moonlight was shining through the trees and lone fireflies floated around where she was.

But something she noticed was that a little further beyond into the trees, the fireflies gathered more in numbers. That usually only happened in open space.

Which could only mean that the small forest was hiding something.

Sango jumped down from the tree with Kilala on her shoulder and let curiosity take over.

It was as if she was drawn to it, enticing her to follow the pale orange glow emitting from the flashing fireflies and pure moonlight.

The scene alone made her feel as though a precious treasure would be waiting there to reward her incredible find.

* * *

Uh-oh... what could be waiting for Sango there? oO

Patience my friends... patience. Believe me though... I think you'll like Chapter 5...

Again!! Don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Hurts to Answer

Author's note at the end of Chapter, read it! Anyways, CHAPTER FIVE my friends, the chapter I've been waiting to upload. Cuz we all need some Sango/Sasuke fluff, and there is ZERO of it on this website... until now that is... well at least it's semi-fluff, hehehe..

* * *

PREVIOUSLY: The Inu-tachi and Naruto gang ate together at the Ramen House, and shared stories, particularly on Naraku and what he's done to each member of the Inu-group. Sango's story of her slain family and village at the hands of he brother, though, had an impact on Sasuke especially...

* * *

**Journey to Konoha Village**

**Chapter Five:** **Hurts to Answer (You're Not Alone)**

(warning: this chapter mentions suicide.)

* * *

The demon slayer neared the hypnotizing site, following her curiosity and the enchanting fireflies.

Passing the trees and the bushes that were scratching at her legs, she didn't care, she just wanted to know why everything gathered so perfectly there.

As if they were in harmony. Such a perfect sight excited Sango.

Sango approached the clearing cautiously and saw something that she was most definitely not expecting.

Kilala mewed in Sango's ear almost in sadness at what was in front of them. The little fire-cat demon lowed her ears in sorrow and rubbed her best friend's cheek.

The sight in front of her was just so bittersweet.

Wooden planks stuck out from the ground, engraved with names. The fireflies still blinking and flying, dancing in uneven circles around them.

It was a cemetery. So many graves too. There were about 40 of them or so, and each one was marked.

'_How strange that a sight so beautiful could be so sad...'_ Sango kneeled in front of one and read its last name.

'_Uchiha.' _

"Uchiha...?" Sango thought about the name for a moment and remembered that it belonged to Sasuke, the moody but handsome ninja she fought earlier. She thought of it as nothing out of the ordinary, for relatives die all the time.

Sango moved to the next one and it read the same thing. She went to another and again, the same name appeared on the plank.

By this time, it did start to get strange. She looked at more of them and they ALL had the name Uchiha engraved upon them. Every single one. Now Sango was confused. It must have been a cemetery specifically for this Clan.

'_All of these people are related to Sasuke in some way?'_

Another thing she noticed was that they all had the same date of death.

Sango's eyes widened in surprise. What did this mean?

A small gasp escaped her lips, confused with the situation. When they all died, she was still only a little girl, which meant whatever happened, happened when Sasuke was just a little boy.

'_All of these people died on the same day? And they're all Uchiha? What happened?'_ Sango stood up and noticed two larger and slightly longer planks in the back, signifying their importance.

She walked to them and read the engravings. One said 'Mother' and the other 'Father,' with their names under them._ 'Could this be Sasuke's mother and father?' _she questioned.

Prayer beads hung on each one and dead flowers that had been placed a while ago were lying on the bottom, dried and crumbled.

Sango stood back and looked at them all.

'_All of these people died on the same day and they all have the same last name. What the hell happened here? I... I feel like I've just stepped into my village for the first time after ... it all happened...' _Sango felt her heart getting heavy.

"I miss them Kilala... This place reminds me so much of it all..." Sango held herself and leaned into a tree for support. Seeing the graves brought back bitter memories...

How the slayer missed the touch of her family and friends, their smiles, their support, their voices, faces, laughter and love. It hurt so much that they were all gone now, her breathing was getting raspy and irregular.

'_Is he alone too?'_ Sango wondered about the quiet ninja.

She opened her tearing eyes slowly and took in a deep breath to calm herself. The fireflies were still floating in the now cool air and the moon still shone brightly.

'_Crying won't bring them back to me...'_ Sango thought to herself, wiping the small tears she tried so hard to keep from falling, away from her brown eyes.

A slight breeze gently blew through the trees, rustling their leaves. Sango sat down and leaned into the tree behind her.

Kilala had already fallen asleep on a small pile of dried leaves. Sango smiled at her little demon friend and let her rest on her makeshift bed.

Sango let the back of her head hit the tree behind her gently and closed her eyes, thinking about everyone and everything she's lost.

-

--

Sasuke watched the demon slayer's reaction when she saw all of the graves. From behind the trees in the shadows, the ninja saw it all.

Her expression was like a sudden slap in the face. The same reaction he had when she told her story.

He was only trying to get his mind off things so that he could go back to sleep.

He left his house in such anger, the only thing that would help him was to take out his frustration on some defenseless tree or his already-mauled wooden dummy.

But as the ninja neared the clearing he usually heads to, his eyes followed the fireflies and moonlight that was being cast where his fallen clan now lies.

It's been a long time since he had visited their graves.

Sometimes visiting them helped too... just in a more gentler way.

It all depended on the way he was thinking. Sometimes it wouldn't help or sometimes it made his anger worse, if he was thinking about the one who caused it all and the outcome.

But someone had beaten him to the site. The demon slayer girl named Sango.

At first, Sasuke was surprised at how nosy some people can be. He was just about to turn her around and slam her into a tree, when he saw the expression she held looking at the graves.

Was it so surprising to her that she isn't the only one who has suffered the loss of an entire clan and family at the hands of a brother?

The eighteen year old saw how much it all affected Sango, when she saw that all the tombs had the same last name and date of death engraved upon them.

He also saw how she just held herself and cried.

'_...'_ Sasuke thought nothing when he looked at Sango. What was he supposed to think? The only thing that ran through his mind was that they had gone through something similar.

And he knew she was thinking the same thing too.

He watched as she wiped her tears away as if she realized that it would do nothing for her. She sat at the base of the tree and noticed that her demon cat was already asleep.

Sasuke saw the small smile she directed to the neko, and how she then rested her head on the tree with her eyes closed.

He nodded in disappointment when she closed her eyes and at how easily she could be caught off guard.

They were similar, yet still so different and in so many ways.

-

--

"What are you doing here?" said a smooth voice from behind the tree she was leaning on. Sango's eyes were as wide as they could get.

She was speechless._ 'What the–? Shit...' _She couldn't even respond, it was as if she was frozen.

Dumbstruck. The voice sent cold shivers up her spine.

"I asked you a question. Maybe you should answer." The voice said in an almost demanding tone.

Sango snapped out of her trance and quickly stood up and turned to face the one who was speaking to her.

Sasuke stepped into the moonlight so that she could see who she was answering. His attractive figure was illumined by the moonlight.

Sango didn't even know how to answer. What was she supposed to say? That cemetery isn't something someone would want to show off.

'_Okay Sango, just APOLOGIZE!' _She thought to herself.

"I'm sorry." The slayer gulped, wondering if they were, in a way still enemies, "I'm not really doing anything here... I was just walking and this place caught my eye... it was just out of um, curiosity..." Sango said guiltily and nervously played with her hands.

It looked like he wasn't buying it. Sango averted her eyes away from his interrogating ones.

Sasuke just kept looking at her plainly with his hands in his pockets. He then looked at the tombs and then to her again.

Silence.

The ninja rubbed his shoulder, not knowing what to say to the demon slayer. Sango looked at him and wondered about his past. She argued within herself, whether or not she should ask him about it.

'_It wouldn't hurt to ask...'_ Sango thought, _'but then again... it would probably hurt to answer, I should know.' _she picked up the waking Kilala in her arms and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'll be going now. Good night." Sango said, beginning to walk away.

Sasuke saw her form heading toward the trees and contemplated whether asking her something.

It was time to get some answers. The ninja swallowed his pride.

"Wait."

She stopped in her tracks, turning around see what it was that he wanted. She looked at Sasuke and waited.

The ninja looked at her and then looked away.

"Why..." Sasuke paused, it was hard trying to put what he wanted to say, out into words, "why aren't you..." he felt like a mumbling idiot. _'How stupid...!'_ he thought to himself.

"How can you still be happy after everything that's happened to you?" He finally got out clearly. Why was it that she was still able to smile and he had trouble doing so?

Sango was just a little taken back by his question. But she knew what he meant.

"Umm..." The gorgeous taijiya had no idea how to answer though and started playing with her long hair behind her back..

"I guess, it's because..." Sango thought about her answer but didn't know if it would be a good one. For awhile, Sango just didn't know what to say.

Sasuke looked at her and wondered if it was even a good idea to have asked her.

Kilala looked at Sango and mewed, rubbing against her belly, hoping that she could help her with her answer. Sango smiled.

"I think it's because... I still have hope." The slayer finally answered the ninja.

Sasuke didn't react to her answer. His face showed no sign of emotion... but it did make it clear to him.

'_No wonder... I don't have any of that left.'_ Sasuke thought, averting his onyx eyes to the graves, now really feeling like he will never gain or achieve anything in his life.

Sango saw his blank and hopeless eyes. She couldn't just leave him like that. He really needed something to look forward to, someone he could confide in at least.

The slayer took small steps toward the ninja, carefully. Sasuke saw her move closer, and did nothing. He didn't move away or ask her to leave.

Sango now stood next to him, about two feet away, trying to find what Sasuke was feeling. The ninja still had his hands in his pockets, not wanting to really look at her.

"If you don't mind me asking... What happened?" Sango asked him calmly. Not only would talking about the problem help, Sango has learned through time, but it would also help her deal with her problems and even satisfy her curiosity.

Sasuke turned his head to her and saw her big brown eyes. They were almost glowing from the moonlight reflected in them, looking into his own, searching for his answer.

Sasuke's lips curved slightly upwards. The only time he did smile wasn't exactly for happy things.

"Don't you see?" The ninja said pointing out all of the graves. Sango didn't reply.

"What happened to you, happened to me at seven years old. They were all murdered because of one person, a thirteen year old..." Sasuke said still not looking at her.

Sango wasn't so surprised. She did believe it, Kohaku has already killed off entire villages and he was only at eleven then.

"My older brother did all of this." Sasuke finished and rather venomously.

Sango's mouth opened slightly and her eyes widened, she was struck with a sudden realization.

She really wasn't alone, someone had actually gone through what she had gone through.

But... he was only seven when it happened, and it was his _older _brother. Someone he must of looked up to...

Sango did feel sorry for him, but knew it wouldn't do anything. She knew how it felt to be pitied, and she never liked it. She didn't want to say 'oh sorry' like everyone else, but knew it was right.

"I'm sorry... but I... know how you feel..." Sango told him, trying to comfort him. Sasuke still didn't look at her and thought about what she had just told him.

Did she really know how he felt?

"Except..." Sasuke added, "my brother wasn't under any control. Everything he did, was intentional... on **purpose**. He did it for _fun_. To know the extent of his 'power.' At least your brother didn't mean to do it..."

Sasuke was dumb to have thought the girl and him were similar. She wouldn't understand after all.

But Sango was astonished at his reply! She was on the verge of anger. That guy was actually comparing the way their brothers killed their families!

'_What is THAT supposed to mean? That his situation is worse than mine?'_ Sango balled her hands into her fists.

"Exactly! My **baby** brother didn't want to do what he did!" Sango said, tears welling up.

"Do you think he wanted to kill his family and so many others? How do you think he feels knowing that it's his fault why so many people are suffering, that he's caused the DEATH of his own family and clan? He didn't want to kill our father, our friends and innocent people, but he DID! He watched them die and couldn't do anything about it, he had NO control over the situation... It was never supposed to happen, but it did. The blood of my family is on my brother's hands!" Sango had tears falling from her eyes.

She had a hard time saying what she wanted to say while trying not to cry in between.

But when she finished, she just let them fall. Sango covered her face with her hands remembering that her innocent little brother whom she watched grow and loved, was suffering himself and she couldn't do anything about it.

"It's so hard knowing that I can't get close to him without him trying to kill me. But I know him, and I know that he would never do anything like that... he's just lost control, that's all..." Sango ended sniffling. Kilala kept trying to comfort her, brushing her soft face in her arms.

Something Sango said got to Sasuke. It was his turn to be taken back.

He made her cry and she made him think.

He didn't know if it was the way she said it or how she explained it, but it did make him realize that he was wrong after all.

Sango had also been through a lot, it was a mess of problems, a web she just couldn't get out of either.

His motives were revenge and so was hers, but she had something else to accomplish... to save her little brother.

His brother taunted him endlessly with the fact that he's killed everyone and left him alive to be alone and because he was weak. But she was being taunted with having someone she loved against her and the fact that she was also alone.

'_If I want to, I could just forget about Itachi and live the rest of my life, forgetting everything he's done... like that's ever going to happen. But Sango... she can't forget, live her life with her back turned against her little brother and give up on him.'_

Sasuke saw the broken and crying girl in front of him, she was in so much pain and so sad.

It was hard to believe that a girl like this was kicking ass when they were fighting. She looked so fragile.

She was incredibly strong, one of the strongest girls he's ever met, yet she was still delicate... frail.

'_And I made her cry...'_ The ninja suddenly felt guilty looking at her, she was, after all, only trying to help.

"Umm..." Sasuke paused, making it clear he was trying to say something, Sango looked up still sniffling and a little angry, "I'm sorry." Sasuke told her a little embarrassed.

He never apologizes. Apologizing was stupid and asking for forgiveness, wasn't him. It was like admitting defeat.

Sango kept looking at him, but didn't reply. She didn't know what to say.

"I didn't mean to make you cry..." Sasuke continued. "I've just never met anyone who knows a lot about what I've been through, and I guess... I just didn't know how to react." Sasuke said, looking away shamefully, almost not believing he had just said that.

Sango thought about his apology and bit her lip.

"It's ok..." It was understandable, she guessed, considering his explanation. She wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Sasuke sat down on the ground and looked at the graves in front of him.

"The answer you gave me for when I asked you 'how can you be so positive...?' makes perfect sense..." Sasuke said.

Something Sango did have, was someone she still cares about.

If Sasuke succeeded in killing Itachi, then that was it for his family. The only blood he has, he needs to kill. Once his brother is dead, what other purpose will Sasuke have?

Sango walked closer to him and sat down next to him with her legs crossed. Her eyes were still a little red and she was sniffling just a bit. Sasuke saw her playing with the ends of her hair. He mentally smiled at that, finding it a strange habit. Her flawless face looking at the ground, nervously.

Sango, suddenly said something.

"Don't tell me you've already given up hope." Kilala was let down from Sango's arms and jumped onto Sasuke's shoulder.

Sango smiled and laughed a little. The ninja saw this and it made him feel a little warm. Her smile was something he could get used to.

He looked at the little demon and did nothing but let it stay on his shoulder, and again turned to look into the forest, emotionless.

"Why do you feel like you've lost hope?" Sango asked, trusting he'd talk.

"Because..."

"Because...?"

"Because. When I finally avenge my clan by killing my brother, I won't have any other purpose... I'll just be alone."

"That's why you don't have any hope? You don't realize that there are a BUNCH of people that care about you? Your friends! How could you just forget about them?" Sango told him facing her body to him.

"..."

"You know it is kinda crazy on how much we have in common... I thought I was alone too... I never really thought about how my friends were so important in my life until a certain point. I ran into Kohaku one day, and at first I was convinced that he was free from Naraku's control. But... that sick bastard plays around too much and when I least expected it, he had Kohaku turn on me again. I thought that the only way to free him... was by killing him. So when I disarmed him and threw him down, I prepared to kill him and decided, that after doing so, I wouldn't have any reason to live anymore, so I was going to kill myself right after..."

Sasuke now turned his head to her... another thing they could relate to... he's thought about suicide so many times...

"Just as I was about to finish off Kohaku, Inuyasha stopped me. I am so glad that he did because I realize now that if I had gone through it after all, would have been the same thing as giving up... losing."

Sasuke also realized that he never went through with it was mostly because of the promise he made to himself about avenging his clan. But thinking of his friends, Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Shikamaru and all the others, helped too.

"So you can't lose hope, because your friends are always there giving it to you." She told him.

"But I mean, I'll be alone... I'll be the only one of my clan to be alive." Sasuke said staring at his mother's and father's graves.

"Hmm..." Sango paused, thinking about the inevitable fate of her clan. "Me too... or maybe my brother... A lot of clans will just, die out one day..."

"But you can teach people how to slay demons... so maybe your clan can survive."

"It's more than just teaching. There are certain traits a person needs to be a slayer. Why do you think I can lift Hiraikotsu without breaking a sweat and not look like some manly woman with bulging muscles?" She laughed a little.

'_So that's what it is...'_ Sasuke felt like smiling but, kept it in. _'Well that answers another question... no wonder she doesn't look like that. So demon slayers have blood traits too...' _

"I guess, it's just survival of the fittest... If you want to continue your line and have a strong offspring, then you need strong traits in your mate, I suppose." Sango added.

Eventually, a lot of clans are going to end and the only way they'd survive is by, well... mingling.

'_Well, I guess it is true... I mean its not like there's another Uchiha clan around. Just one... mine. And now it's just me, and maybe my brother, but what the fuck would he be doing with a girl?'_

"What do you do when you think, you know... when you're really alone, like when your friends just can't help or understand?" Sasuke asked almost shyly, hoping she could answer that question.

Sango knew exactly what he meant... she knows that her friends are always there for her, but like Sasuke said, sometimes, they just don't understand.

She hugged her legs loosely and then looked up at the night sky.

There were less fireflies now, probably because it was getting a little breezier. The moonlight, though, was still strong and the stars were still shining just as bright. Seeing them, Sango smiled

"I just remember that I'm not alone, because I know that my family, friends and clan are watching over me and taking care of me. When I feel like I can't go on anymore, I just think about them and they give me strength." Sango said not taking her eyes off the sky for a moment.

Sasuke kept watching her attentively.

She had so much faith in what she was saying. As if all the hope he's _never_ had, was with her.

Her smile was proof.

"Even though they're gone, I feel like they're still with me. I just remember everything that they've taught me and told me... and I know this is gonna sound dumb... but they're alive in your memories and in you. Its like you've gained strength from everyone. Each one of them is watching over you and helping you get through your problems. Well, at least that's what I think..." Sango said a little bashfully and smiled at him.

Sasuke thought about what she said, for some reason, he never really thought of it that way. He never considered it like that.

'_I guess I must have been so pent up with Itachi that I never realized that they were with me the whole time...'_ He thought, looking at all the graves of his fallen clan members and family.

So many questions had been answered by her and in such a short amount of time too.

'_How could I have almost forgotten them?'_ Sasuke thought, recalling how he only wanted revenge for his family, but never really **thinking** about them. His anger and hate for Itachi completely blinded him on everything else...

"You were never really alone Sasuke... and even now you've met someone who knows what you have gone through, and I've met someone who knows what I've been through. So now when you feel like no one understands, its not true anymore." Again, that smile played on her face.

She was strong both physically AND mentally. Sasuke felt as though asking those questions helped her as well. He remembered how she broke down, talking about her brother. She needed someone to help her with her problems too. Seeing her cry made him feel likejust wanting to comfort her.

Sasuke couldn't even explain her smile. Not only was it amazing, but it seemed to make him feel better about himself.

It was so assuring, like there was something left to live for after all. She really did understand what he was going through.

And if she could smile, then it pretty much meant he could too.

Sasuke, still speechless at just looking at her, had nothing to say. She had just admitted she thought of him as a friend.

Finally breaking out of his little trance caused by Sango, Sasuke gave her a rare, small smile of his own in return. A REAL one. A smile that had behind it, hope and understanding.

Sango saw this and blushed. It was incredible. Feeling her face heat up, she tried to concentrate by focusing on something else. She didn't want to make it obvious.

'_...'_ Sango breathed in and hoped that a breeze would help cool her down. _'Am I the biggest sucker for cute guys...?'_ She thought, disappointed in herself.

Sasuke saw her turn away slightly and already had a good idea of what probably caused the reaction.

His smile widened... it was kinda cute seeing her like that.

He looked at the back of her still sitting body. Her long dark brown hair, was resting freely and loosely on one shoulder so that it wouldn't drag on the ground and catch any dirt or leaves.

Sasuke's eyes drifted and caught something peeking from behind her top just a little, on her back. Near her left shoulder, there was a mark, where her skin was slightly darker than the rest. The ninja wondered what it was.

'_My brother got me in the back...'_ His eyes widened as he remembered her saying that.

It was her scar.

For some reason, he wanted so badly to just look at it. He almost found himself reaching over and touching it, but stopped himself before he even lifted his hand.

Kilala, sensing the tension between the two young ones, jumped from Sasuke's shoulder onto his head and lied on his soft hair. The Uchiha, wondering why the little demon had just done that, looked up at the pair of furry paws that were hanging down his forehead.

Was he supposed to just take her off or let the little cat lie there?

Kilala let out an almost loud 'meow,' to make Sango notice.

Sango turned around to see what the little neko wanted and saw that her best friend was on top of the ninja's head.

"Um... ok..." Sasuke let out, not knowing what to do about it.

"Kilala!" The slayer wondering what had gotten into the cat demon.

Kilala let out another 'meow,' to give Sango an explanation.

Sango already knew how she liked to play and 'help' in situations. Sango blushed slightly and gave Kilala a why-are-you-doing-this-to-me-now? look.

"I'm so sorry!! I don't know what's gotten into her!!" Sango said kneeling to get the kitty off Sasuke's head.

Right when her hands where about snatch her up, Kilala dodged them last second and jumped onto Sasuke's other shoulder. Sango stopped and looked sternly at Kilala.

'_Oh, I know your little games... and I cannot believe you right now, you're just TRYING to kill me with embarrassment aren't ya?'_ Sango thought while looking past Sasuke, to what was on his shoulder. Kilala's little tails brushing his face.

'_What the hell?'_ Sasuke thought feeling the softness against his face, his eye twitching. It was very weird to him.

"Sorry, I guess she's just feeling a little playful right now... although I have no idea why because she SHOULD be sleeping!" Sango said reaching again for Kilala to pluck her away, this time fast.

Kilala saw the fast approaching hands in time and moved out of the way again, almost causing Sango to just wrap her arms around Sasuke's face. Sasuke saw how close her... chest... was to his face and moved his head away before they'd be caught in an awkward position.

Kilala ran down his back, clawing poor Sasuke.

Sasuke felt the needle-sharp claws jabbing into his back.

Though its wasn't incredibly painful, the little claws stuck to his skin and shirt, so every time Kilala moved, she pulled his skin along with her. Once she got to his lower back, her claws dug in a little more, with 'a little' more force too.

The four little sets of stabs caused the ninja to completely straighten his back, so quickly that his head hit Sango's.

"OW! Kilala! What the– grr...!!!" Sango stood up and continued rubbing her forehead.

Both the slayer and the ninja moaned in pain. Sango held her forehead and Sasuke rubbed the top of his head... not to mention he had just bitten his tongue in the process.

She then turned to Sasuke and bent down to his level, he still had his hand on his head, but his tongue hurt more. The coppery taste of a little blood was present in his mouth.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Sango asked him.

"Um... yeah I'm fine." Sasuke stood up also, reaching his full height, being about a head taller than the slayer.

Kilala then walked over to Sango and mewed with a cheery little expression her face. Sango glared at the little kitty but picked her up anyway and placed her on her shoulder and sighed.

Sasuke faced the slayer but said nothing. Small night clouds drifted through the sky and the tiny group of fireflies that were left floated around the trees and graves.

The ninja looked at how the night had progressed since he left his house. What was he supposed to say to her now?

"..."

Sango smiled and laughed a bit and his silence.

"Thank you."Sango told him looking at him, but her posture was nervous-like.

Sasuke looked at her, surprised. No one had ever thanked him for anything before. And she was thanking him for this? What had he done?

'_Aren't I supposed to be thanking her? Or maybe I just haven't used the word for so long and no one's said it to me that maybe the meaning's changed...'_ he thought sarcastically.

"For what? I haven't done anything."Sasuke said to her, thinking she should know that he hasn't done anything for her. Hell, he was going to slam her into a tree at first for goodness sake.

"Because..." Sango said playing with her long hair, "one, you DIDN'T kill me, and two..." Sango paused, "you've helped me deal with my own issues, and you've made me realize a lot. Especially that I'm not alone with problems like mine." she answered.

Sasuke couldn't believe her answer.

"I helped you?" he asked, wondering if he heard her right. _'Me?'_

Sango nodded.

'_Who is she? I don't even feel like I'm acting like myself... I don't get thanks from people, I don't tell people my problems, and I DON'T smile...'_ Sasuke thought turning his head, bangs covering his eyes, so that she couldn't see his slight frown.

She was changing him... and he didn't know if he really liked it.

'_All the sudden she comes along, and I start to what... get soft? I don't think so...' _He still had his head turned away from her, thinking about what she was doing to him.

Sango wondered if she had done or said something wrong. It was like he had turned to solid ice again.

'_But... she did make me realize a lot too. I guess I can't ignore that. I didn't know I'd ever meet someone who's gone through a lot of the shit I've gone through.' _Sasuke thought, averting his deep onyx eyes to the graves of his fallen clan before him.

'_And how could I have almost forgotten my own family...? I guess the only one who can make me remember them is someone who's lost theirs.'_ The Uchiha's expression, softened.

He let out a deep and quiet breath and turned to her again, remembering that she had helped him deal with a lot of the problems he could never have solved on his own.

"Well, you too... thanks for listening to what I had to say..." He finally said, shyly and not really looking at her.

"Any time." Sango smiled at him. That's all she really needed, and she began leaving, her long hair following her movements. Sasuke watched her heading into the forest, her body moving to its own rhythm.

Before she went beyond into the trees, she turned.

"Good night!" She waved off and disappeared into the forest.

Sasuke kept looking at the forest.

"Night." It was hard for him to comprehend what had just happened.

She really did make him feel different...

-

--

Sango entered the little house and tip-toed past the snoring wolves and the room where the perverted monk, hyper kitsune and temperamental half-demon slept. The slayer opened the door as quietly as she could for even the slightest noise could wake the sound-sensitive hanyou.

Sango made it into the room, and saw the sleeping Kagome all snuggled up under the cozy covers in the bed, muttering something about 'geometry' or whatever. The slayer laughed a little at the sight and crawled in the bed, hoping she wouldn't wake her tired friend. Kilala jumped onto the pillow and made herself comfortable as well.

The taijiya looked past the small window and to the stars. She had just met an interesting person today. Sango blushed to herself and closed her eyes, sleeping almost instantly.

-

--

The ninja too, upon reaching his house, went straight to his room.

Taking his tank off, he lied down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about earlier.

It was weird, how just one day made an incredible difference. She was making him think and even act differently, and she made him think things he's never even thought of or cared about before. She even helped him remember important people he'd forgotten.

'_Meeting her did something to me...' _Sasuke continued staring blankly at the plain ceiling,_ 'I can't even explain it to myself... but she does understand me.' _

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but she kept popping into his mind and it confused him.

All he knew was that she lightened the weight of his problems.

'_But I can't just let emotions get in the way... This is way too confusing... but at least... I guess I can say I have some hope now...' _Sasuke thought, almost doubting that he had just said that word 'hope,' even if it was in his head.

She made him feel like he was going to be okay in life after all...

He first left the house in order to get away from his problems, so that he wouldn't be angry and so that sleep would come easily.

He had successfully taken the problems out of his head, but... out with the old, and in with the new.

Now he couldn't sleep because of her.

At least, when he did finally go to sleep, his last conscious thoughts were about someone who... 'intrigued' him.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** 16 pages!!! I keep telling myself "ok, 10 pages is good enough," but nope, I always end up doing more... and then I think about cutting it, but doing so in the middle **isn't good**... ending chapters has to be either

**A.)** concluded (something that tells the reader the chapter is over, or **B.) **Cliff-hanger (the fun ones that keep readers on the edge, and drive 'em crazy!)!!!! Actually either can drive a reader crazy!

Aww... how cute huh...? An entire Sango and Sasuke chapter finally!! Well, right now they're just 'friends' okee?

**Dragon Blood**- Thanks, your reviews are **awesome**! And thanks for stopping by to watch my videos too! Oh and you wanna know if Itachi's gonna be in this story? hehehe... maybe... ; ) I love Itachi too, he's so badass (how can I NOT put him in my story?:"P)...- keep reviewing, cuz I **love 'em**! P.s. don't you have an account? I'd really love it if you did, I can imagine you writing a Sasuke/Sango fic, and I'd want you to help me with an idea I have! You should really have one, this site is fun!

**XxHisLilLoverGirlxX**- lol I know what you mean, but I just can't bring myself to do so!! Sorry! But really, if you look at my chapters, they're actually long because I space and make paragraphs a lot in order to make them more _'readable'_... ironic huh? I don't know if you've noticed or not, but I space on average in between every one or two sentences! So maybe it just looks like a lot... ) but if it still manages to bother you a little, maybe you can try reading them in more than one sitting, if that helps. Thanks for your reviews though, and believe me I do try making them shorter (I cut out a lot of unnecessary details). DON'T STOP READING THOUGH, I need your reviews!!! Thanks again!

Well, guys, keep me happy with all your reviews ok!? I thank all of you who read and review, but I want reviews from the lazy ones... **haha I know who you are **-wink- cuz I see who favorites me on my stats and I'm like, "hey this guy's never reviewed before and I'm on their favs!" LOL oh come one, it takes like... **5 seconds**! Check in every once in a while!!


	6. Unfaltering Taijiya Spirits

**Sango Fairy**: Just keep in mind... she just _'wishes' _she owned all of us... hence she creates fan fiction!_-smiles.- _Well, remember to review so that she knows what you like and don't like alright?

* * *

PREVIOUSLY: Sango and Sasuke had an unexpected late night meeting in the Uchiha graveyard. It ended up in a complete 360 for the moody ninja, realizing that the slayer, Sango, was no ordinary girl.

* * *

**Journey to Konoha Village**

**Chapter Six: Unfaltering Taijiya Spirits

* * *

**

"_Sister! Sister!" Just outside the Taijiya village, Kohaku shouted out while running toward his one and only sister with a smile on his innocent face. _

"_Kohaku!" Sango cried out happily. But the breeze around them grew into a sharp wind, and soon, violent as well. The blue sky swirled into dark purples and grays, radiating despair._

"Shhh... just go away, leave **her** alone at least...!" Whispers in the background...

_Closely, Naraku's menacing image appeared beside Kohaku's, smiling, and with the long gray legs of a spider, encircled her brother's small but athletic frame._ _Kohaku held out his hand, hoping to be saved by his sister, and cried for help._

_Sango, scared for the life of Kohaku, extended her arms for her little brother's hand but could not reach, for she was being constricted by chains. _

_Chains that belonged to a kusarigama. _

_Behind her, Kohaku stood holding her back, with the blank eyes he had the day he killed their family..._

"Well, she has to wake up!"

Sango's eyed fluttered slowly open. Beside the bed, was Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Oh Sango! We didn't mean to wake you! Well... at least **I **didn't..." Kagome told her.

"Well, I DID! You girl's call me lazy, but you guys never are huh?" Inuyasha said hotly. Kagome looked at him angrily.

"You big dummy! Hmph! SIT boy."

THUNK. Inuyasha was rammed into the floor by the gravity of his cursed Kotodama beads. Soon enough, he got up quickly and began yelling at Kagome to quit doing that. Both the miko and hanyou, bickered at each other without surprise.

Sango sat up rather quickly, but still half asleep.

'_That dream again.' _She shook it out of her head, stood up and stretched.

It still didn't do anything for her though, her eyes were still heavy and she just wanted to go back to sleep. She plainly looked outside the window and saw that the day was very cool and cloudy.

"Oh my gosh! Did I oversleep?" Sango asked, hoping that she didn't. Kagome put her argument with Inuyasha aside and nodded her head 'no.'

"Nope, you didn't. It's actually early still. But we all know Shippou, always the first to wake up and everyone else for that matter. So Inuyasha decides to wake everyone else up, just because he couldn't go back to sleep!" Kagome said still in her pj's and raven hair all messy, directing it toward Inuyasha.

Sango sighed in relief. Mornings were always bright, but since she woke up to clouds, she thought she had overslept. But they just figured that's the way mornings were here in Konoha. At least the weather was cooler here. Probably because there were so many trees and something about _'being next to Wave Country,'_ one ninja had explained.

Kilala was still trying to sleep, curling into the pillow, deeper. Kagome rubbed her eyes and then proceeded in pushing Inuyasha toward the door.

"Just be lucky we're in someone's house because if we weren't, I would have put a lot more 'Oomph!' in the spell!" The miko successfully pushed him out the door and closed it.

Both girls yawned and sat back down on the edge of the bed, and tiredly fell back into the warm blankets.

Kagome and Sango looked wearily at the ceiling with heavy eyelidsThen the miko turned to Sango and smiled.

Sango saw this and wondered why her friend was looking at her that way.

"What?" The slayer asked. Kagome elbowed her in her side, playfully and a coy smile graced her face.

"So young lady, what were YOU doing last night out so late huh?" _'Oh.'_

"Nothing, I just... talked to Sasuke." Sango said smiling. Both girls giggled but Kagome did so while in shock. The two talked about the subject until they weren't tired anymore.

Kagome had no idea that Sasuke had gone through so much in his life as well. He and Sango had so much in common, and by the way Sango told her story, it seemed to her that she had helped him in some ways.

"Sounds like you've made some sort of impact on him." Kagome told her best friend.

"Just because we have something in common? I don't know, he really keeps to himself... but I guess you can say that he's my friend now. I mean, at least I think so..." Sango thought wondering if he considered her as a friend now as well.

"Sango, come on, who can refuse your friendship? And anyway, it's not 'just something you guys have in common!' You guys **know** how each other feel..." Kagome told her reassuringly, Sango smiled at her friend.

"But this is Sasuke, he's... different. Like he's got a hard shell or something..."

"Well then, I guess you're just gonna have to soften that shell of his up, or crack it open!" Kagome said giggling at her friend with a wink. Sango smiled and laughed too.

Kagome could always make someone happy, no matter what.

The miko stood up quickly, suddenly feeling energized, and got ready. Sango jumped in the bath for a quick soak (with Miroku _'accidentally'_ walking in) and got dressed as well.

Today was going to be interesting.

Living in an enclosed space with the rest of the group, Kagome and Sango thought, actually made things fun.

The guys, although rowdy and uncontrollable at times, did sprinkle humor to everything. Kagome had always wondered what it would be like to live with them, like in her time, and now she had a pretty good idea. Crazy.

-

--

Sango stepped outside into the breezy morning, yawning and stretching. She was still a little tired, but that warm bath really helped loosen her up.

"Sango." The slayer turned to see the owner of the handsome voice and saw that it was Inuyasha. He was sitting on the roof... one of his usual habits.

"Yeah?"

"It's you're turn... I'm too tired still... Shippou woke me up too early." Inuyasha told her, putting his arms behind his head and lying back down on the roof.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sango questioned him with an arched eyebrow. Just then Koga came out, sniffing the air.

He rolled his cobalt blue eyes in irritation.

"Weak demon, that's what." Koga answered.

He then yawned, signifying the unimportance of the demon, and looked back at the slayer.

"Yeah, you can take care of it, thanks Sango!" The wolf prince said with a playful grin.

Sango glared at the two.

"What...? A demon? And you guys expect **me** to do all the dirty work?" Sango said, still angry, pouting and fists at her side.

"I did it last time, so it's your turn!" Inuyasha yelled back at the slayer.

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a friggin' GLORY HOG all the time!" (So true... I still love him though)

"I am NOT a GLORY HOG! But, if you don't want me to take all the credit, then why don't you do it, HUH?"

"Well if you weren't always in the way!!! JEEZ Mister 'Look-at-me!' And maybe next time–" Sango was stopped mid sentence by Koga clearing his throat.

"Uh, its outside the village... just, thought I'd let ya know..." The prince said matter-of-factly.

Sango looked at both, still fuming. Inuyasha still looked like he wasn't gonna budge and Koga smiled like an innocent little boy (he's too cute...).

"Fine!" Sango yelled out in defeat. She headed back into the house, muttering something about 'having just washed her slayer suit.'

Shortly after, she came back out again, clad in her taijiya outfit, her threatening Hiraikotsu strapped to her back and a yawning Kilala on her shoulder.

A ninja suddenly appeared into view. He was running incredibly fast toward their direction and when he reached the Inu-tachi, stopped.

"There is a demon wanting to enter our village, everything we use against it won't work, please we need your help. Many of our ninjas have already been called to stop it. But it still won't die!" He informed the three.

Sango nodded her head, agreeing that they'd help.

'_A regenerator? They aren't that hard... well, some of them.' _Sango thought. Some regenerators were weak, like the one that the ninja was probably describing, and some were **very** difficult to defeat, like Naraku. The slayer turned to the wolf demon and the Inu half-demon and stared.

"Well,lazy asses, you guys BOTH owe me big time..." She let them know sternly. Koga and Inuyasha mentally punched themselves, now regretting their decision because they knew they were in way over their heads.

Kilala jumped off her shoulder and transformed into the fierce demon she can be, surprising the ninja. Sango got on and both took off to where the demon was.

-

--

Meanwhile, Tsunade was holding an insanely large beetle-like demon back with one hand. She and the other 20 or so ninjas have tried everything to hopefully kill the demon, but nothing worked. No matter what, the dumb demon regenerated itself completely.

"Ugh... This is giving me a headache..." Tsunade said to herself. All of her best chunin (the Naruto group) and jounin (Kakashi and all the others) surrounded the demon. Bored, they all waited for the ninja they sent for help.

They were all tired.

The demon was spotted in the forest early, so they were woken up when the sun was barely in the sky.

"Why won't this stupid thing die!!" Naruto yelled out in frustration and boredom. Even Shino couldn't do anything about the situation and he's a bug **master**.

Naruto complained until Sakura punched him over the head. It still didn't calm the blond boy though.

He sat down and took out his various kunai and shuriken. Everyone looked at him confusedly, but didn't say anything... he was a strange one anyway...

"A dollar says I can cut its leg off with this one little shuriken." (Sorry, using American currency is easier) Naruto smirked.

Shino put in a dollar. Ino, as soon as she saw him put in a dollar, did too, trusting the bug boy's decision. Lee put one in too and so did Kiba.

Naruto took the shuriken in his hand and threw it with great force. The shuriken came in contact with the leg, but didn't cut through it. It went through only a third of the way. The demon didn't even hiss.

"What the FUCK?" Naruto yelled out angrily. The ninjas laughed.

"An exoskeleton this size is way too strong for a little shuriken to cut all the way through." Shino informed the ninjas.

"HA, you owe us Naruto! Well actually you still owe me the dollar from last time, so you owe me two bucks..." Ino said teasingly.

"You still owe me five." Sasuke told Naruto, thinking now would be a good time to remind him.

"You owe **me** lunch!" Neji yelled out, almost bully-like.

"And you owe me a dollar too you bastard!" Kiba said, pointing him out.

Naruto stared at them all angrily. _'I do NOT owe THAT much!'_

"WHAT? Okay so I MIGHT owe Ino and Sasuke, but Neji, that was **two** months ago for saving your ass, and you Kiba, now you're just flat out lying!" Naruto yelled out.

"Well you owe me a dollar now so whatever!" Kiba yelled back, grinning.

Just then, the demon slayer and her fire cat landed a couple feet behind Tsunade. All the ninjas sighed with alleviation, happy that they finally had someone who knew what she was doing.

They did think it was strange that it was just her, but they didn't doubt her abilities. She is a Youkai Taijiya, so she was perfect for the job.

"Thank goodness... this stupid thing won't die! We've tried everything!" Tsunade told her, still holding the bug back with one hand.

Sango laughed a little. She hopped off Kilala and went straight to where Tsunade was. Sango inspected the demon, looking at it thoroughly.

"Have you guys tried poisons?" The slayer asked the pale blonde Hokage.

Tsunade nodded her head 'yes.'

"Poisons, burning it, electrocuting it, slicing it, pulverizing it... nothing works."

"I see..." Sango said to herself, finally realizing how to kill it.

They were on the right track, they had just approached it the wrong way. This demon wasn't so hard once you knew how to destroy it.

Sango went to her bag and took out her trademark mask.

The shinobi all saw the exquisite engravings on it and how the steel glistened in the sunlight with purity. Her mask was truly a masterpiece; a combination of ingenuity and a work of art all at the same time.

They've never seen such a more beautiful mask... and it even made her look like a ninja. Sango put it on and fastened the blood red ribbons tightly.

The beetle demon, upon seeing the mask's glare, averted its beady eyes to Sango and let out an evil hissing noise.

"_TAIJIYAAAAAA...!" _It said, finally recognizing the completion of her familiar and threatening attire.

"Oh my gosh, that thing TALKS!" Naruto said aloud. Everyone rolled their eyes at their dumb friend.

Tsunade and the others wondered why it would recognize her.

"Does this demon know you?"

Sango looked at her and smiled behind her mask.

"Most demons do." Sango replied through her mask.

Her answer was brief and simple, but struck everyone. They realized the weight of her reputation... her reputation as a demon slayer.

Sango unstrapped Hiraikotsu and held her massive weapon over one shoulder and prepared to get rid of the annoying thing.

"Do you think you can push the demon back?" Sango asked Tsunade. The Hokage answered with a nod, and with huge force, pushed the demon so that it was about a hundred feet away from them.

The ninjas stood by, ready with weapons and fighting-stances.

The demon was free and was still just as determined to get what it came for. Not to mention its new objective; its eternal rival, the Taijiya. The beetle ran with all six of its legs at an incredible speed toward the girl.

Kilala's muscles were pumping with adrenaline. She waited alertly and cautiously for Sango to execute her plan.

Sango held her Hiraikotsu tightly in both hands like a club(or a bat, whatever), waiting for the demon to get closer. She needed perfect timing.

The demon was now right where she wanted it. Sango struck the beetle across its body sending it flying through the air and leaving a small trail of its now partially broken shell. The beetle was now airborne several feet above the ground, so it opened its wings and flew, again toward her.

The hum of its furiously beating wings getting closer and closer, made some of the ninjas nervous. Yet the slayer stood her ground.

Sango swung Hiraikotsu and let it go. The giant weapon cut through the air and through the demon and on its way back, cut through it again, cleanly.

This was Kilala's cue. The loyal fire cat demon jumped into the air after the three disembodied parts and brought them down to the ground quickly. Sango ran to Kilala, who was trying to keep them from regenerating again.

When Sango finally got to the squirming demon parts, she took out small purple poison bombs. Kilala quickly moved away for her nose was too sensitive and made it dangerous for her to stick around.

Sango placed one bomb in each of the three pieces and stood back as the ninjas all continued watching from afar.

The demon tried regenerating itself once again, but this time it, had trouble doing so.

As soon as the beetle demon did though, it stood up again, reaching its full and menacing height. All the ninjas suddenly, stood behind Sango in case she needed back up.

The shinobi all expected the demon to attack, but it just stood there, hissing the words 'Taijiya' and 'Shikon.' It hissed so low, that Kilala and Akamaru held their ears, even Kiba could hear the reverberating hiss.

Then, the demon slowly lowered itself. Its once straightened legs, looked as though they could barely hold up its own weight. It trembled and staggered but continued hissing anyway. Unable to sustain itself any longer, the giant beetle demon fell, shaking the ground as it did.

Everything that wasn't its exoskeleton, bubbled, as if acid had been poured upon it. Gray vapors escaped from the beetle's body.

"Its best that you guys stand back." Sango warned them all. They all calmly obeyed.

The fumes were very harsh, and they now understood the reason why she used her mask. Even though the ninjas were now in a safe distance from the vapors, their throats felt tighter and it even stung a little. Some of them began to gag a little.

When the morning breeze cleared out the fumes after several minutes, Sango took off her mask, giving the signal that it was now safe to get closer.

The demon was dead. All that was left was its shell.

They all stood in awe at what was lying at their feet.

"Wow... Thank goodness you came or else we would have been here forever!" Ino said kicking the demon's shell and grabbing Shikamaru's hand.

Sango smiled. Another job well-done.

Tsunade looked at the demon's remains and frowned. Were they going to have to deal with this from now on? Just because of tiny jewel fragments?

Naruto noticed his Hokage's irritation.

"Something wrong Granny?" he asked with concern. All the ninjas directed their attention to Tsunade.

"Is this what we're going to have to deal with from now on?" Tsunade asked the slayer at her side.

Sango looked at her and felt her displeasure. For an answer, Sango nodded her head yes.

"Just so long as you have the shards..." Sango informed the Hokage.

Tsunade raised and eyebrow at the girl. _'Nice try demon slayer...'_

"–they'll all be different, varying in abilities. Some will be hundreds of times stronger than this..." Sango added.

They needed to know that their safe haven of a village won't do much to stand against the more powerful demons.

"This is perfect..." Sakura let out sarcastically. Tsunade let out a sigh, looked at the demon's remains and thought.

Her ninjas weren't prepared for this. DEMONS? Who knew so many of them existed?

Tsunade, actually everyone, thought there were only a few of them, which allowed them to believe that THAT is the reason why they never really had to deal with them in the first place. Demons were rare to them.

She looked at the shinobi in front of her and saw some of the best in her village, yet this **one** beetle demon exposed uncertainty on the entire situation... How was she going to handle this now?

Either way, she is the Hokage and she needs to prepare her village for future outcomes...

"All right... I want all of you **losers** to..." Tsunade strained her last word and double-checked her decision before she actually commanded it.

All of the teenage ninjas sighed and 'aww'ed and rolled their eyes knowing that they were in for it. Nevertheless they all waited for her order.

"Take some days off..." Tsunade said rubbing her temples... her head was aching.

They all froze and stood wide-eyed and confused at their leader. Even Sango couldn't believe it.

Just then, they all cheered loudly and jumped in the air in excitement (except for the ones who think they're too cool to be happy -AHEM- Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Shino... and all the jounin.).

"Yeah man! This is SWEET! Party at NARUTO'S!!" Kiba shouted, and in return received a glare from the one and only Uzumaki Naruto.

Everyone cheered on anyways... after all, hyper ninjas did have the best parties... and Naruto was the most hyper of them all.

Sango blinked a couple times at them. She could tell they really loved to have fun. Well, there was no point in butting in their business, but she argued with herself over whether she should say goodbye or just leave.

They looked like they were having too much fun and she didn't want to interrupt, so she decided to just turn around and go.

She walked over to Kilala, who was still rubbing her sensitive nose.

It seemed as though the fumes were a little stronger this time. The fire cat demon kept snorting, hoping to get the irritation out.

She was going to be fine, but her sense of smell seemed to be numb. Sango pet Kilala with a worried look on her face, and in return Kilala let out a purr, trying to let her best friend know she was going to be ok so that she wouldn't worry.

Sakura looked over and saw that Sango was already leaving. She smiled to herself and then tapped on Ino's shoulder.

The blonde turned to see her best friend and broke away from the group to see what the medic-nin wanted. Sakura whispered into Ino's ear and both girls smiled ear to ear.

They quickly ran toward the slayer and the demon and surrounded them. Ino and Sakura both stood smiling confidently in front of them, causing Sango to give them a confused stare.

"You and your friends are going right?" Sakura asked, still smiling and hands on her hips.

"Uh... going where?" Sango asked in return._'They can't mean the party, can they?'_ Just then some more of the ninjas encircled her and Kilala.

The surrounding made Sango slightly nervous and shy.

"To the party!" Kiba added, he set his elbow on Sakura's shoulder and leaned on her, smirking. "Well, it's not REALLY a party... it's more like uhh... kick back... yeah there we go, a kick back party!"

"Umm..." Sango didn't know what to say. It was fun hanging out with them, and Inuyasha and the others didn't seem have any grudges against them, except for Kiba and Koga... they stayed clear away from each other.

Getting to know them a little better wouldn't hurt, and maybe Sasuke was going... a plus for Sango.

"I don't know..." Sango replied.

She was too unsure. She couldn't just say yes, go back to the group and tell them that they were all going to a party later today.

"Oh come on!!!!" Ino said pleadingly to the slayer. "You'll get to see how Konohagakure's teenage ninjas party! Live a little, you're like what...? Seventeen?"

Sango nodded her head. _'Well, it couldn't be too bad... and Kagome would be on my side, just in case Inuyasha gets bratty...' _

"Well... I... guess it would..." Sango paused thinking about her decision, "be okay... Alright then... we'll go." Sango answered smiling, but still wondered if she made the right decision.

The ninjas cheered again after hearing her answer. It was going to be fun!

"That is so cool that you guys are coming! It's going to be so much fun! We'll send someone to pick you guys up later!" Sakura said excitedly.

Sango thanked them for the invitation and proceeded to get on Kilala. Both took off in the air and went back to where they were temporarily staying.

-

--

All the teen shinobi began making their way to the village again.

Naruto hooked an arm around Sasuke's neck and grinned while the dark ninja just continued frowning.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, knowing his dumb friend was up to something.

"I know what you're going to say when I ask you this..." Naruto told his inches-taller friend.

"Then don't ask idiot."

They all entered through the gate and continued walking through the village.

"I just want you to know... you're going to the party whether you like it or not."

"I don't think so. I'm NOT going whether you like it or not."

"Whatever man! Look at me! I didn't wanna throw this party, but stupid Kiba didn't even make it choice!" Naruto let go of Sasuke's neck and walked backwards to face him.

"That's because you're a moron."

"No, it's because sometimes you need to have people make decisions for you. You're **going** you **emo brat**! Me and Shikamaru are coming after you early too!" Naruto said pointing to Shikamaru, who was nodding his head in agreement.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow._ 'Shikamaru is going too? But he hates going to things like this...' _

"Why are you going?" Sasuke asked the genius.

"Because I don't really have a choice either... Ino's making me go, and if I don't have a choice, then I don't want you gettin' one." Shikamaru told him.

"..." Sasuke said nothing and putting his hands in his pockets. "What the hell ever happened to making your own decisions?" He asked himself.

"It died." Naruto answered grinning and hooking an arm around each friend, Sasuke and Shikamaru.

Both boys frowned at Naruto's excessive weirdness. The three young men who didn't make their own decisions continued walking together.

"It was a rhetorical question loser." Sasuke let him know. Naruto gave him a confused look, not knowing what the big word meant.

"Like I care whatever kind of stupid question it was. Like I said, we're coming to get you." Naruto said walking in another direction along with Shikamaru.

"Stupid idiot...yeah right..." Sasuke said to himself.

-

--

All the chunin split in different directions toward their houses, leaving the jounin and Tsunade behind.

The age-defying Hokage looked to the direction of her village, the one she promised to protect, and sighed.

'_Have all the fun while you guys can now... because after your little vacation... it's going to change here... and it might not be good.'_ Tsunade thought.

"Something wrong Hokage?" Kakashi asked his superior. Tsunade looked in their direction.

"We need to prepare them for this... new training is to be put in motion in a couple of days..." she informed them, "but for now... I think we deserve a nice break too, don't you guys think? Don't worry about the sake, I have plenty to go around..." Tsunade told them with a grin.

The jounin smiled and they all headed back to headquarters as well.

-

--

A wicked-looking bee stayed quietly on the tree. Kilala never knew it was there... she was too distracted by the demon she and Sango needed to slay, and when their objective was achieved, Kilala's nose was too numb to smell anything.

The saimyoushou began beating its ragged wings and flew. It had gathered some semi-essential information for its master.

Not too far away, in a dark castle, Naraku laughed as he looked into Kanna's silver mirror.

"Who do these ninjas think they are?" Naraku asked himself with a smirk.

His room was dark with the blinds on the window shut and the smell of robust burning incense lingering in the air.

His plan was working, but the way the ninjas were reacting to the whole situation was... unexpected.

Ninjas were supposed to be **cowards**.

They hide in shadows to complete their missions and try to avoid battle at all times. Stealth and diversionary tactics were their weapons. But these... these were different. These were offensive, not defensive, ninjas.

Naraku continued smiling as the mirror showed him a bird's-eye-view of the large ninja village called 'Konohagakure.' Although his plan took a turn, Naraku loved it anyway.

"They think they could interfere? New training isn't going to help... such naive little ninjas. They shouldn't stick their nose where it doesn't belong." he told himself dementedly.

It didn't matter. The ninjas weren't important to him, just so long as Inuyasha and the others were right where he wanted.

He placed a hand on the mirror and the images that it held swirled around until it formed another scene. It played the images of the Inu-tachi since their arrival in the village.

Looking over it, he noticed that Sango made plenty of appearances and has probably been involved in the most activity of the group.

Something else arrested his attention. He would have missed it if he weren't so careful...

The mirror caught one of the ninjas looking a little 'too' interested in Sango. Whoever this moody-looking shinobi was, he took a certain attraction to the slayer... Naraku noticed that when no one was looking at him, he would avert his deep onyx gaze to Sango. They way he looked at her...

Naraku grinned at his discoveries. _'He might just come into play later...' _Naraku thought with possibilities playing in his deranged mind.

"It seems as though our beloved Sango has gotten a lot of attention since they have arrived, Kohaku." Naraku said to the boy behind him, without looking.

Kohaku twitched as the demon mentioned his sister's name lasciviously, but tried hard to keep his body from doing anything drastic.

Naraku held the mirror a little out so that Kohaku could see. The innocent boy glanced over to it, emotionless. Its face reflected Sango and Kilala slaying a beetle demon effortlessly and skillfully.

Naraku smiled looking at Kohaku.

He was his **favorite**.

The ex-half demon was proud of what he did to the boy and his sister. He achieved a great minion by having him kill off his clan. Though... at times, he would seem a little defiant. No matter, Naraku would investigate later.

His sister would have been one of his greatest additions, if only she said yes to his offer of servitude back at one of their first encounters.

From the distinguished, most legendary Taijiya Village, Sango arose as the offspring of the two greatest demon slayers ever, destined to become the strongest and most skilled her village had ever seen.

And she fulfilled her role perfectly.

Her family and village were rumored to be the most powerful in strength. Even her brother, the boy who was born without the spirit of a demon slayer, was still far more suitable and possessed more strength than most.

Naraku laughed at his sudden fruition of the girl he had put aside for so long.

The sublime Taijiya... Sango... could have been his slave...

The one so many looked up to could have been the one he looked down to... to demand she do his every bidding.

Naraku never stopped grinning... at least he had the next best thing... the second-born of their brilliant bloodline... and _her _weakness...

Of all the cruel tricks he has ever played on people... the best ones were played on the lonely priestess, Kikyou and the kind demon slayer boy, who only wanted a care-free life. Naraku didn't doubt it in his mind though, he still knew that how he played Kohaku was far worse than what he had done to Kikyou.

Also considered as above average and one of the best in his village, Kohaku was as well destined to succeed his family's traditions with greatness. But his skills were still nowhere as near his sister's, causing him to envy her just a little.

What Kohaku didn't realize was that he was still a great slayer nevertheless.

Naraku smiled at the boy at his side and placed his hand on the demon exterminator's head with pride.

This one was _his_. The spider-like scar on his back was proof enough.

Kohaku wanted to cringe under his touch so badly.

Again, Naraku showed his prize what was being shown in the mirror's crystal face.

Kohaku kept himself emotionless. It was incredibly hard concentration... he needed to continue looking at the mirror showing scenes of his out-of-reach kin without making any sign of interest... even though his heart and soul were screaming to be with his loving sister.

His muscles were relaxed, he slowed his breath and kept his eyes half-lidded like the zombie he was meant to be.

He had no idea what was behind the sardonic grin that Naraku was bearing, but whatever is was, it made the tormented twelve year old Taijiya nervous.

* * *

Sorry, I made Kohaku 12 here... believe me though it's for the good of the story!! 

Whoo! Crazy bastard Naraku... Yay! **So I have some yeses **for the C2!!

P.S. **What still sucks-ish about this site **is that you can't have multiple categories!!!! Can you imagine how many more reviews I'd have if this was also under Naruto (Well, a lot of the Naruto fans are Inuyasha haters for some reason, so I still don't know if it would be a lot but hey, it WOULD be more!!)??? lol... I love Naruto though.

ALSO, I NEED YOUR HELP: **Calling all ITACHI fans!:**

**I need his personality!!** Yes... he will be in this story (damn I wanted it to be a surprise... pssh) and I need someone who knows his character... oh... I dunno... PRETTY DAMN WELL. If someone can PM me or e-mail me, then you will be greatly appreciated and uhh... you get to see Itachi's character based on the information you gave me (so please be correct, don't make him like 'oh he likes the color pink and has this pet named so-so...')!

THANK YOU ALL! **REVIEW** FOR THE SAKE OF THIS STORY AND THIS COUPLE'S GROWTH!! **If you love or even LIKE my story, all I ask is a REVIEW IN RETURN!!! **

There.

I'm out. Peace!


	7. Young, Dumb and Love to Have Fun

Have you noticed this: Crossovers with Naruto with KAGOME being the main character get like... TONS OF REVIEWS!? I swear... even if the story sucks it still gets reviews. And Kagome's always alone because everyone betrays her or DIES or just sucks and she gets all of these powers (ahem- Inu's sword, ownership over Kilala, Kikyou's level of powers and suddenly, she's stronger than Sango too... oh and she knows how to 'fight.')... It makes me feel sorry for the intelligent Kagome lovers.

So, my lovelies... this chapter is dedicated to all the Sango AND Kagome lovers out there!!!!

* * *

PREVIOUSLY: Sango is called upon by the ninjas of Konoha to slay a demon wanting to enter the village. With ease, the demon is exterminated and all is well again. But with uncertainty in her mind, the Hokage gives everyone a 'vacation' to think things through. The teenage ninjas are taking this rare opportunity to have a party with the Inu-tachi as their guests. But another thing... Naraku and his plans are growing for the Inu-tachi and even for the ninjas that are now, unfortunately involved...

* * *

**Journey to Konoha Village**

**Chapter Seven: Teenagers: Young, dumb, and love to have fun** **(Part I)**

(warning: This chapter contains alcohol consumption)

* * *

Kagome inhaled the fresh air deeply, calmly let it out and smiled her million-watt smile. The day was looking beautiful already she thought as she took in the cooler sun.

She sat down next to the front door and waited patiently for Sango to come back. Looking and searching the sky, she started to daydream.

The fluffy white clouds made her think of someone very near and dear to her heart. Thinking about him even made her blush a little. The way he was always acting toward her was at times, idiotic and childish, but overall, she knew he cared and trusted her... and that's all that really mattered.

His pure white hair, amber irises, dog ears and claws could no doubt, be intimidating, but even though he was all of that, he was also handsome... hot. He was most definitely different, but a _very_ nice kind of different though.

Kagome wondered what it could have been that gave him his sex appeal.

'_Well, he is built... he's tan and his attitude...'_ The school girl blushed, _'His attitude? Well, even though it's his downfall at points, every good girl needs a bad guy sometimes...'_ She giggled at her own thought.

She could see right under his rough exterior, straight into his big, mushy heart. The pure miko smiled, imagining him almost like a giant stuffed animal, being so huggable.

From the top of the roof, Inuyasha spied on the raven-haired doll and frowned at her questionable actions.

What he **really** wanted to know was what the hell she was thinking about. Whatever it was, was making her all giggly and blush and smile and all that other stupid stuff.

'_Who the hell is she thinking about?'_ It was driving him mad! Inuyasha placed a finger in between his teeth to help him keep from growling.

He seriously wanted to beat whoever the hell was making her act like this. (Haha he wants to beat himself up.)

Inuyasha quietly made his way to the edge of the roof, so that he was just above Kagome. Again, she giggled.

He couldn't take it anymore, Inuyasha mentally smacked himself for his dumb curiosity, and gathered the guts to do what he had to do.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha asked rather abruptly. He realized his question was already gonna get him into a bit of a problem.

Kagome gasped at the surprise of the voice, but her reaction soon turned into irritation thanks to the question.

"I'm thinking." Kagome simply answered. She turned her head to the hanyou to see what it was that he wanted.

Inuyasha grinned, he always did like to mess with her... well up to the point where she wanted to sit him.

"You actually think?" Inuyasha asked playfully with a grin. Kagome glared at him.

"Ha ha Inuyasha, more than you've ever done in your life." Kagome shot and content with her comeback. Inuyasha twitched at her rebuttal, but maintained an almost-straight face.

"Feh... whatever. What the hell were you thinking about anyway?!" The hanyou demanded.

Kagome smirked at his curiosity.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know?"

"On second thought, not really. It can't be all that interesting if _you_ were thinking about it."

"Fine then! Like I care what you think about it, it's none of your business. And you're right, what I was thinking about really ISN'T all that interesting after all." Kagome said with her nose in the air and a 'humph' in the end.

Inuyasha was completely perplexed! Taken back, he raised his eyebrow at her last comment. Did she just agree?

Why did she agree?

WHY?!

'_What the hell? So what she was really thinking about ISN'T interesting? WHY ARE GIRLS SO CONFUSING??' _Inuyasha let out a growl out of annoyance, he practically wanted to tear out his own hair!

Kagome sat, still without saying a word and Inuyasha took a little time to try and figure out what the hell was going on in the miko's head.

Making sure Inuyasha didn't see, Kagome smiled. Sure, Inuyasha was the best when it came to making her mad, but Kagome was the best at confusing people, and confusing Inuyasha was just too easy.

'_Hmm... what can I say? I'm a complicated woman!' _Kagome thought to herself, feeling a sense of accomplishment.

'_So if she was all giggly, and blushing about what she was thinking about... and I demanded her to tell me what she was thinking about... hmm... I told her it wasn't important and she agreed angrily... BUT if it was some guy, she'd say it was interesting just to piss me off... but she said it wasn't... so what the FUCK??? Was she thinking about–?'_

"Hey, you guys miss us?!" Koga yelled out, walking toward the two. Following him were Ginta and Hakkaku. They had just come back from hunting since human food didn't satisfy them as much.

"Hardly! Shit Koga! You made me lose my train of thought you bastard!" Inuyasha jumped down from the roof and got in Koga's face.

"Like I care! It's not my fault your dumb ass can't keep track of your own thoughts!" The Wolf Prince beared his fangs as he snickered.

Both canines growled at each other with their hair starting to ruffle.

"Oh my gosh... _Please_ tell me you guys are NOT going to start this again." Kagome begged while getting in between the two and pushing their faces away from each other.

"It's not my fault Stupid over here gets mad for every single little thing." Koga said moving away from Inuyasha.

"That is IT!" Inuyasha started walking toward Koga with his hand on his sword, ready to unsheathe it.

"SIT boy!"

THUNK

"Grrr..." Inuyasha took in quick unsteady breaths and calmed himself before he dug his own grave any deeper.

"Good morning again everyone, hope we're all in a good mood!" Miroku popped out of the house cheerily and with Shippou on his shoulder. Miroku was, of course, ALWAYS the morning person.

The hanyou, miko and wolf prince all looked at him gloomily and said nothing. A sigh escaped Miroku's mouth and he shook his head in disappointment.

Again, the day begins with the three arguing.

"Putting all of your immatureness aside, I think I see Sango finally coming back." The monk said grinning slightly. Kilala and Sango landed some feet away and then calmly walked over to the rest of the group.

"So Sango, do you bring good news?" Miroku asked as she put down her Hiraikotsu against the wall.

"Uh..." Sango wasn't sure if she should explain herself first, or just blurt it out, "We're going to a party tonight."

Blurting it is.

The entire Inu-tachi gave different reactions to the news. Miroku, Kagome, and Koga obviously very much enjoying the idea, cheered, while Ginta, Hakkaku, and Shippou were nonchalant.

As for Inuyasha, the hot-head groaned at the complete waste of time Sango had just placed in front of him.

"So, where is it going to be and for what?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"I think it's at the blonde ninja's house..." Sango said trying to remember the name.

"The really hot one?!" Miroku said quickly, meaning Ino. Sango looked at him with a slight glare.

"Unless your gay you dummy. I mean the guy...!"

"Oh..." Miroku couldn't even think about that... he loved women too much...

"Naruto...?" Inuyasha answered . Everyone turned to him... no one expected him to remember ANY of their names.

"WHAT? We were tied to the same pole, idiots!" He shouted in his defense. Sango thought it was best not to remind him about the whole incident, since she took part in the 'pole-tying' and decided to move on.

"So... yeah, the ninjas were given some days off for vacation I guess and it'll probably be around late evening so we don't have to worry about it now. Someone is going to come by to pick us up. It's a... kick back party? Yeah I think that's what it was called..." Sango ended.

Kagome's eyes widened! _'A kick back party? No WAY! If it's what I think it is... then these guys are definitely the bad kids of my era...' _Kagome smiledrelying on her knowledge of kick back parties in her time.

Although this village was nothing compared to home in her eyes, she felt like she could very much relate to its nightlife.

-

--

-

For most of the day, they all just stayed at home. Shippou, Ginta, and Hakkaku, stayed inside listening to Kagome's stories about her time (of course not giving them too much detail as to not scare them), and Inuyasha, Koga, Sango, Miroku and Kilala, sparred outside.

When they were finally satisfied with their session, the shadows were long and the sky was tinted with a blushing pink. They all headed inside, feeling much better and completely energized. Fighting made them feel good.

Kagome was already beginning to prepare some food, so Sango helped as well, and soon enough, they all had a home-cooked meal served by two incredibly beautiful ladies.

Everyone was **finally** in a good mood. Even Inuyasha stopped arguing with Miroku, Koga and Shippou for a while. When the boys weren't fighting, they acted almost like brothers, with the fox, Shippou, being the youngest and therefore always being picked on by the dog and wolf. All in the family of course (i.e.: they're all in the canine family; wolves, dogs and foxes). Miroku, Ginta and Hakkaku were considered the little fox's 'older brothers' for they always defended him when he was ganged up on.

They were all laughing at each others' remarks; remarks that only boys would seem to find funny. Boyish smiles played on their handsome faces, leaving the three females to finally relax with light hearts and enjoy themselves as well.

When they all finished, they all sat around the house and rested, but it wasn't long before a knock was heard at the door. Kagome got up and answered the door, hoping it was one of the ninjas to take them already.

"Hi! Are you guys' ready to go?" It was Ino Yamanaka looking her cheery self. Miroku suddenly, upon hearing her voice, went straight to the door and grabbed her hands, again with his most charming face on.

"Yes we are, Beautiful." He told her, grinning.

What he **didn't** see was that Shikamaru was leaning against the wall right outside the house along with Naruto and Sasuke. The genius saw **his** girl being hit on by another guy!

Shikamaru then switched into guard dog mode and territorial punk at the same time.

He appeared right next to Ino, gave the monk a death glare and hooked a strong arm around her protectively. Miroku quickly got the idea that she was now, officially, forbidden. He let go of her hand and just stood there, not knowing if making any sudden move was a smart idea.

Sango quickly pushed the frozen to death Miroku out of the way angrily and apologized to them both.

"Sorry 'bout that... and yeah I think we're ready, we just need to do something about Shippou."

"Sango! Are you suggesting we kill him and harvest his organs for sake money?" Inuyasha said aloud (I couldn't help it... thank Family Guy for that quote).

Koga and Inuyasha were the only ones who laughed at the random comment.

Everyone looked at Inuyasha and Koga as if they were crazy and Shippou threw a pebble the hanyou's head.

"Okaaaaay... I was actually thinking along the lines of finding a babysitter..." Sango said looking at them all.

Little Kilala mewed, letting them know that she could do it.

"Kilala, that's okay, I'll stay and watch the lil' guy." Ginta said petting her.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm gonna go, I'm just gonna sleep in." Hakkaku told them. Koga shrugged, Hakkaku was always the bum, and Ginta just never liked going out. Lazy asses.

"Alright, then its settled! Bye guys!" Kagome said happily, waving to the three who were staying home and dragged Inuyasha out the door. Kilala jumped on Sango's shoulder and followed right after them as did Miroku and Koga.

Naruto led them to his house and there, just as the hyper ninja was about to put the key in his door, he noticed that there was a light coming through the window in the back.

"What the fuck...?" The tall shinobi stared at his window, only thinking the worst. "Don't tell me someone broke into my house..." Naruto said to himself, feeling angry at whoever the hell it was.

He didn't need anymore of this shit. A break-in would call for murder in Naruto's eyes.

"Well then, there's only one way to find out..." Sasuke told him and opened the unlocked door.

-

--

-

"BOO!"

"AHH!!" Naruto screamed out, while Sasuke stood right next to him, with a straight face as always and not surprised at all.

Kiba had just scared the crap out of Naruto and attempted to do the same to Sasuke, but with no success. Still, all the ninjas who were already inside, laughed at Naruto's weird scream.

"Man you are such a wuss Naruto," Kiba said, "and you, Sasuke, you have no soul..." Kiba added to his moody friend, patting his shoulder.

"Hmm." Was all Sasuke said for a response.

"What the hell? How did you guys break in?" The hot-tempered Naruto asked.

"Jeez Naruto, you **are** an idiot... like it's so hard for a ninja to break into someone's house." Neji said. He had point. He was sitting on the couch with an arm around Tenten. All of the rest of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai were there.

Sakura then appeared right next to Kiba, grabbing his jacket.

"And as if we were going to wait outside for you to get here! Jeez, it's cold out there! How could you make us, especially us sweet and delicate girls wait outside?" Sakura added, with a helpless look on her face, a fragile looking Hinata beside her, and Tenten looking like an innocent kitten.

"Whatever, delicate my ass..." Naruto said to himself under his breath. Ino smiled at what her blonde counterpart muttered and proceeded in getting the Inu-tachi and the remaining ninjas inside.

"Ahem, ladies and gentlemen!" Ino said loudly... a devilish grin spread on her angelic face.

Once everyone was nicely positioned and focused their attention on the mind master kunoichi, she raised her arms as if she were to be showcasing a special object.

"Today, we have miraculously been given a few days off of our tiring, and grueling work by our Hokage..." Ino continued with her speech. All the ninjas smiled at her... somehow, it was always her who got the party started, "... SO, we ARE going to make the most of it, I kid you not..." Ino began moving her hands inside her black trench coat and behind her back, "and what I'm about to show you, is to be taken in _very_ 'generous' amounts..."

Ino took out her arms from behind her back and in **each** of her hands, were two clear glass bottles of sake. Everyone widen their eyes in glee and grins spread over most of their faces.

"Sake, anyone?" She finished, clinking the bottles gently together.

"Oh. My. Gosh, INO, you are THE BEST!!!! Man, FINALLY!" Rock Lee yelled out, going straight to Ino and giving her a friendly hug. Over the years, Lee wasn't such a lightweight anymore in drinking... but he still got a bit crazy. Almost everyone got up and cheered. Even Miroku, Koga, and Inuyasha did. As for Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Sasuke, and the shy Hinata, even they smiled at Ino's unique ways of getting parties started.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and laughed guiltily, recalling the... 'not so proud' memories at the mountain where Monk Mushin tricked them into going.

Sure sake was fun, but hopefully, they wouldn't do anything embarrassing this time...

'_These guys really DO know how to have fun... and kick back party to them is the same thing for us... they would fit in perfectly in my time.'_ Kagome thought. She had never gotten drunk in her time... only here in the Feudal Era. And since the legal drinking age was fourteen in Feudal Japan, she had **no** problem with it. _'This is going to be fun...' _

As Ino and Sakura passed around the small cups and poured the sake, Inuyasha looked at the clear liquor in his already filled cup and smiled.

"Heh... are you sure you should be serving this to Kagome and Sango over here?" The amber-eyed hanyou grinned. It was time to get the party started...

The miko and slayer suddenly froze with their hearts falling to the floor.

'_Dear goodness gracious, please no!'_ Both Kagome and Sango thought at the same time.

Blushes were already forming on their beautiful faces.

* * *

Whoo! Sorry 'bout that guys, I HAD to cut this chapter short cuz all together it's like 19 or so pages long and I need to keep the readers interested! SO this is a split chapter; one of TWO! I took me a long time to figure out WHERE to cut this chapter. And then I found the most perfect spot... RIGHT BEFORE INUYASHA AND MIROKU TELL 'the story...' Mwahahaha!!!! Yeah, you guys know the story, you know it, you know it!!!!!!LOL

-

--

**bushes283**- first of all... I'd like to **THANK you **for actually reading and reviewing my story, even though truthfully, it read like a scold. But nevertheless, thank you. Now on the Miroku being OoC... I love that monk to death, but you can't deny the fact that he really IS a pervert, a flirt and a rip-off all at the same time. Maybe it was the way I portrayed him that made you think I overdid it , but honestly, I don't think I have. I'm not going to ignore the fact that Sango and Miroku have a 'thing' going on though so look for that in upcoming chapters. Now moving on. I don't doubt that you know more about Kagome than I do, because honestly... I really don't **like** her. But I most **DEFINITELY** have respect for her fans such as yourself and others. And on the whole fight scene thingy... yeeeeeeeeaaaaaahhhhh... uh... she kinda IS like that. She's undeniably peppy and exaggerated. And as for her fight scene, I actually had her DEFEND HERSELF... Most of the time it's everyone else doing the saving for her, and I DID have her help Sango. Honestly, I think I made her do more here than what she does in the anime(realistically). I'm just being honest, just as you've been with me on the whole 'being weirded out just because Sango's the main character and Kagome is second/third.' **I WILL GIVE YOU SOMETHING THOUGH**: You're right, Kagome really doesn't blurt the fact that she's from the future, and I apologize, but sadly or luckily (depending how you look at it), it is now part of the story. Again, thank you for reviewing and reading my story! Please check back soon ok?!

-

--

**THANKS **you guys for helping me with **Itachi's personality**! I've also been taking classes on him (Youtube actually...) I guess what I have found out about him is that he kinda is like Sesshoumaru in a way (attitude/personality-wise). I would ESPECIALLY like to thank these people though: **IEatChicken, Karin Kinomoto, MidnightRayn13, and black wolf of Sharkman RA. Thanks you guys!! I really appreciated your help!**

Ahem- **Good news people**... **I have a one-shot in progress **(well I THINK it's a one-shot... not too sure...) Guess what pairing it's gonna be? Guessed yet? SANGO AND SASUKE! Yay! Come on people, help this crossover pairing grow! Review, support and create one too! SO yes! Be happy! ANOTHER story that will have this pairing!

Check back soon okay? Man I'm on a roll with this story... Hakkuna Matta alrighty? No worries! It might take long to update sometimes (don't worry though I already have the next chapter done, I'm just revising, proof-reading, what-not...).

Adiosito!!!!


	8. Young, Dumb, and Love to Have Fun 2

Oh my gosh!! An update! My computer had a miracle? I wish. My computer is still twichy and I think its dying. : '( I think I need a new one actually... thank God for flash drives though. Because of my flash drive, this chapter has been made possible (and thank goodness for my brother's computer...) It took a lot of revision, but this chapter is done! Now for the others... (it never ends!)Hopefully I'll be getting a laptop this time, damn it's gonna be expensive, but worth it. Well I thank you all for your support for this story and this pairing! Keep reading and keep reviewing!

* * *

**Previously:** Friggin' party at Naruto's house.

* * *

**Journey to Konoha Village**

**Chapter Eight: Teenagers: Young, Dumb, and Love to Have Fun (Part II)**

(warning: this chapter contains alcohol consumption)

* * *

As Ino and Sakura passed around the small cups and poured the sake, Inuyasha looked at the clear liquor in his already filled cup and smiled. 

"Heh... are you sure you should be serving this to Kagome and Sango over here?" The amber-eyed hanyou grinned. It was time to get the party started...

The miko and slayer suddenly froze with their hearts falling to the floor.

'_Dear goodness gracious, please no!'_ Both Kagome and Sango thought at the same time. Blushes were slightly forming on their beautiful faces.

At the moment Inuyasha said that, the sake servers stopped pouring and looked at him, wondering what he meant.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked as she stopped mid-pour to Neji's cup.

"Oooooooohhhhh...!" Miroku let out loudly. The monk suddenly turned to his Inu friend and shared his devilish grin.

Upon hearing Miroku's 'Oh...!' Kagome and Sango knew it was coming. Both girls gripped their cups firmly.

All the ninjas stared at the now silent but tense Kagome and Sango, and smiled. They had a pretty good idea of what the monk and half-demon were talking about.

"Oh shit, What the FUCK did I MISS?!" Koga said surprised at the fact that he missed two incredibly hot girls being drunk at the same time. "TELL ME! What did they do? Did they make-out or SOMETHING!?"

"KOGA!" Both girls screamed at his fantasy.

"Close enough." Inuyasha told him, wanting him to get excited and a bit jealous.

"WHAT? Don't LIE Inuyasha! We didn't DO anything! Don't listen to him!" Kagome demanded and informed while her usually rosy cheeks, burned.

The ninjas began getting riled up at the juicy story that came up at the most perfect time. They ALL wanted to hear this... Suddenly they all started shouting out at Inuyasha and Miroku to tell them what happened and in detail and blah, blah, blah... Both Inuyasha and Miroku now sat next to each other and both were still grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"Inuyasha what the hell?! I thought you didn't **like **parties, so why are you doing THIS?" Sango demanded to know.

"Hey, it's your guys' fault! You guys dragged me here, and what? You'd rather have me in a bad mood than in a good one?" Inuyasha shot back.

Miroku decided it was time to begin the storytelling and wanted to start off with Kagome's cute little performance with her pink 'voice-enhancement-thing.' (Microphone)

"It was SO CUTE the way Kagome played with her–" Miroku was saying but was immediately thrown to the ground by the quick school girl. On top of the monk, Kagome choked him, trying to prevent the embarrassing story from being told.

As Miroku and Kagome wrestled on the ground, Inuyasha stood up, knowing that it was now up to him to tell the story. But he had another one to tell... the fact that Sango wanted to kiss him.

Knowing that she was next, Sango gulped down all the sake that was in her cup and stood up as well, staring down the smirking Inuyasha.

"Geez, Sango..."

"Inuyasha DON'T."

"It's just a little story... I mean you were drunk..."

"Shut. UP."

"And, come on, no one will blame you."

"You are THIS close Inuyasha!!"

"After all, I AM pretty handsome so you wouldn't be the ONLY girl to want to do THAT to me."

"Grrr... Inuyasha!!! I didn't DO anything to you!!"

"Ah HA! You see?! Now you're the liar Sango! How are you going to deny it? Are you trying to say that it didn't happen? That you weren't rubbin– Ah! Sango!" Inuyasha tried telling them that Sango was rubbing against him, trying to kiss him and suggesting that they leave together, but Sango pushed him to the floor and had his mouth covered by her hands.

So there they were on the floor. Kagome on top of Miroku, choking him and Sango on top of Inuyasha, shutting him up.

Still wanting to hear the rest of the story though, Koga went to the rabid Kagome and pulled her off of the scared Miroku. Kagome tried getting out of the wolf prince's hold, but he was just too strong for her. Not that Miroku wasn't strong enough to get her off, but it IS hard getting a girl with a good grip on your neck, off.

Sango was harder to get off, so instead of just Naruto trying to get her off Inuyasha, Neji and Lee had to help too. When the girls were off, Miroku and Inuyasha retreated into the safety of the ninjas.

"PHEW! Okay...! So as we were saying–" Miroku began as he pulled himself up from the floor and rubbed his sore neck.

"Kilala! Go!" Sango shouted out. The cream colored demon kitty jumped off the love seat where Sasuke was sitting and went straight to Miroku's face.

"KILALA WAIT!!!" the monk yelled out as Kilala gave him harmless, but ticklish scratches all over his neck and inside his robe. Soon enough, Miroku began laughing until he fell to the floor.

Inuyasha seized the moment to tell them the rest of the drunk Sango and Kagome story.

"KAGOME STARTED SINGING WITH THIS PINK THING AND SANGO TRIED KISSING ME AND HUMPING ME!!!!" Inuyasha finally finished rather loudly and on the scared side.

Everyone in the room froze and took a moment to let it all sink in.

"WHAT?! Kagome SIT HIM until he makes a damn crater!!" Sango yelled out, trying to get out of the three ninjas' grasp. As a matter of fact, Kiba had to join in to assist the others in holding her as well.

"NO! DON'T!" Inuyasha yelled, but was just a little too late.

"SIT BOY! SIT, SIT! SIT SIT SIT SI-- mmuphumff!" Kagome yelled out, activating the spell with her words and voice, but was stopped when Koga covered her mouth.

THUNK, THUNK, THUNK, THUNK, THUNK, THUNK. Inuyasha was lying on the floor, in a daze at what had just happened.

"Sorry Kagome, and believe me, as much as I WANTED to see you do that to Inuyasha even more times, I had to hear it..." Koga told Kagome apologetically and let her go.

Kilala popped out of Miroku's robe, giving him a rest from laughing too much and Sango, of course, was cautiously let go on the count of three.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Naruto asked rather loudly when he saw the dog-eared boy getting thrashed into the ground at the command of the cute girl with the short skirt. ALL of the ninjas were confused and surprised.

"Oh... the spell... nothing. It's just in case Inuyasha ever gets a little out-of-hand." Kagome answered, glad that they were changing the subject..

"SO... you like OWN him something?" Ino asked Kagome, interested.

"No... its just control issues mostly..." Kagome said, remembering the countless times she'd sat him.

"Soooo... you own him?" Ino asked again. Kagome thought about the answer she gave them before and smiled.

"Yeah I guess," The miko told them with a cute smile and petting Inuyasha's no-longer hurting head (even though he was still a little pissed).

Most of the ninjas and Koga had smiles on their faces.

"Never mind that... you girls are THOSE kinds of drunks eh?" Neji said out loud with a handsome laugh and taking swigs of his sake.

Kagome and Sango kept still with pouting mouths and arms crossed. They knew it was out of their control now, so there was nothing left to do, but hope it all went away soon.

"YEAH BABY!! I'm not alone!" Sakura shouted with a fist in the air, a gleaming smile and sake spilling out of her cup.

"Yeah, you guys' are NOT alone, I mean Sakura... she's done worse... or better depending how you look at it." Kiba said making himself and others laugh.

Tenten finished her cup and poured herself some more sake. "Let's see, Sakura wants to dance with and kiss everyone, Ino gets incredibly overly emotional, Hinata turns scary, always wanting to fight and I don't know how I get..." she told them.

"You just start falling all over the place, even when you're sitting down... which is weird because you STILL have good aim when you're drunk..." Neji told his girlfriend with a charming smile and pulling her closer to him.

"Believe us... you guys are gonna fit in perfectly here..." Naruto told them pouring his third cup of sake.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. There was no point in fighting it anymore. Both girls brought their ceramic cups to their pink pouts and drank the rest of its sake.

"Well Sango, I guess we should make the most of this tonight and at least we're not by ourselves." Kagome told her best friend while pouring herself some more alcohol, still with reddened cheeks.

"Hey..." Kiba began. He took his cup and gulped down what was inside of it. He already had everyone's attention.

"Why are such fine girls as yourselves still single?" The canine-like ninja asked Kagome and Sango. Both girls blinked at the sudden question that was rather... NOT blunt. In fact... it was pretty damn sharp.

It seemed as tonight, the girls were incredibly prone to blushing. Kiba on the other hand, was getting a razor stare that could cut through iron from the one and only Sakura Haruno.

The miko and demon-slayer looked at each other and exchanged looks on not knowing whether they should answer or not. It was _kind of _a personal question...

Kagome took in a deep breath and looked around the room that all had their eyes on them two. Inuyasha's eyes though, were completely fixated on the schoolgirl, wanting to hear her answer.

"Well... we're not the ONLY single ones here... I mean, come on..." Kagome said, avoiding the question.

"No, but I mean why are YOU girls single..." Kiba restated, emphasizing the 'you.'

'_Damn... Stupid retarded question!!'_ Kagome thought... she would GLADLY answer if the person of her... affection... wasn't in the same room as her. Inuyasha's stare was very intimidating. His eyes were begging for the answer and partly, PARTLY on the jealous side... again. But in truth... she would love to get it out of her system.

"Okay, okay... I'm single because... um... there's this guy..." Kagome paused and blushed some more. A LOT more. Inuyasha's heart was racing.

'_If it's another guy I swear I'll kill him...'_ Inuyasha thought, still nervous.

"I mean... I really... think that he takes too long in trying to make a move. I mean... sometimes he just pisses me off! I just want him to finally SAY something to me. I want to hear the words come out of his mouth. He's a way jealous guy and SO possessive... but... I guess every good girl needs a bad boy sometimes right? That's it...! No more of that... I think I'm gonna faint or something!" Kagome finally got off her chest. Her face felt as if it were on fire! Literally, she thought she got the fever just from answering their damn question! Kagome took more of her sake and drank it in hopes of a little comfort.

"So true babe..." Sakura added after Kagome was done.

Inuyasha was hard-headed, but not enough to not get the hint. He was completely speechless. Was Kagome talking about him? There could be that other guy in her time, but he's NOT the 'bad' type. Koga was all of that, BUT he's confessed his love to her over and over again... Inuyasha just sat quiet, finished what was left in his cup, and poured more sake into his cup, filling it completely to the rim. He just got an earful; a satisfying but nerve-wracking earful.

"Well... good luck Sango... your turn." Kagome said, using her hands to try and cool herself down.

Sango was pissed. SHE was single because of a certain jerk she knew. Of course she wasn't going to tell them that because the jerk she was thinking about happened to be the monk, Miroku.

"Hmm... I'm single because..." Sango stopped, wondering if she should say because the one she cares about can't be faithful... and just doesn't love her back.

Sango remembered all the times she tried showing her affection to the monk, only to have her feelings 'considered,' and not taken seriously. Sango felt pushed aside every time she tried getting closer to Miroku. As much as she loved Miroku... Miroku did not love her in the same way. Sango was the woman he fought beside with... his companion. Her love was unrequited.

There was NO way she was going to tell them all of that... she didn't feel like being counseled by everyone tonight. She quickly glanced over to Miroku and saw him casually drinking his sake, seeming only as interested in knowing her reason as a good friend would. Sango blushed in embarrassment and in disappointment. Her heart was breaking again. The slayer mustered up her courage and crossed her arms.

"I'M single because NO MAN CAN HANDLE ME." Sango stated firmly with a 'humph' added in the end for further effect. She was satisfied with the answer she gave them._ 'There... THAT ought to keep them busy.' _

Sango was right. The commotion between the guys in the group was enough to keep them guessing.

Sasuke, on the other hand, couldn't help but notice her sudden change of mood there(as did Shikamaru with him being so observant, but he just didn't care). The first time she was going to answer the question, she was very pensive and even a little sad. She even looked over to the monk, only to return her gaze to her lap in disappointment. Then she gives this dumb answer that everyone actually believes. Sasuke could clearly see that Sango felt something for the monk. But judging by her reaction, and his, he probably didn't feel the same way.

"WHAT? Oh come on, I could SO handle you... if I wanted to..." Naruto declared.

"Naruto, she knocked out about THIRTY of you in less than ten seconds!" Neji corrected the blonde, automatically shutting him up.

"Well, I was doing pretty good until–" Kiba began but was suddenly cut off by Lee.

"Until she kicked the crap out of you? Oh yeah I remember that..." Lee said teasingly while receiving a glare from Kiba.

"Grrr... man Lee shut up! Whatever... so what do you mean by 'no man can handle you?'" Kiba asked Sango, now a little embarrassed.

"Well... hmm how can I say this...? I'M always doing the saving, if you know what I mean. I guess what I'm trying to say is... I don't want to be the man in a relationship... I'm sorry but, like I said, no guy can handle me." Sango said with a shrug saying 'oh well!' In reality, Sango couldn't have even said that she didn't like being the 'man' in a relationship because she was never in a relationship in the first place. Everyone in the group sat speechless... She can't be right... can she? Sango smiled. She was VERY satisfied with her answer.

"Chh... keep telling yourself that."

Sango twitched at the remark. Who in the right mind would even think of saying that to _her_? Sango and everyone directed their attention to where the smooth voice came from, and found Sasuke. He wasn't even looking at her. He was just listening to their conversation and heard Sango say that 'no man can handle her.'

Sasuke was a man. Sasuke could most definitely handle anything. A girl would be nothing. If anything... the girl couldn't handle or even KEEP UP with him. They were just too... troublesome, for lack of a better word. _'Thanks Shikamaru...'_ Sasuke thought, realizing his lazy friend had rubbed off on him.

An interested eyebrow was raised in attention by Sango.

"What are you trying to say? That you can? Huh... I highly doubt it." Sango shot back. Coal black eyes suddenly met warm brown ones in disagreement.

'Ohh's' came from the mouths of both groups as if a challenge had just been declared.

"Handle YOU?" Sasuke began cooly, "You wouldn't even be able to keep up, not that I'd even give you a chance or anything." Hearing that, made Sango grit her teeth at the cocky bastard.

"As if I'd want a chance with you. If I remember correctly, you're ass was mine when we were fighting. "

"Yeah right... then you ARE more of a moron than I originally thought you were. Very stupid of you..." Sasuke said, still keeping his cool, though a little on the annoyed side.

He just pushed Sango's button. The girl's face was etched in anger and let out a growl that could rival Inuyasha's and Koga's. She grit her teeth and punched her own hand, cracking her knuckles.

Those around Sango began to move a little more in the opposite direction

"WHAT did you say again?" The demon slayer said through her teeth. Sasuke didn't even bother looking at her, he just twirled the sake in his cup, bored.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa you two..." Lee started, trying to calm them down, "Honestly Sasuke... Don't get mad at me... but she was giving you one HELL of a time. I mean, when she threw you... it hurt US. I mean... DAMN!" said the taijutsu master of Konoha with a nod in agreement from Hyuga Neji. Lee rubbed his shoulder as if remembering the pain actually made him feel it again.

Sasuke cocked up an eyebrow with an 'are-you-fucking-crazy?' look. With this, Sango grinned. Lee's comment had definitely made her day.

"Wait though," Inuyasha spoke up, "Sango... me and KAGOME had to save you from this guy... no doubt he has some grip. And he held you down! If someone can hold you down, then they have to have some skill, I guess. Sorry Sango, but you PASSED OUT after you cheap-shot him with the help of Miroku's wind tunnel."

"YOU DID THE SAME THING!" Sango screamed.

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" The hanyou screamed back, successfully avoiding her comeback.

"THANKS INUYASHA!! Ugh!! Well, whatever! You guys wanted to know why I'm still single, and that was my answer so there!" Sango said quickly. Her ceramic cup was raised to her lips and again, she gulped down all of its contents.

Sasuke did the same thing with his sake. After that, they all changed the subject and started talking about other stuff. Sango and Sasuke were still pissed at each other, both of them thinking the other couldn't handle them and remembering the comments coming from their so-called 'comrades.'

'_I can't keep up with him? Ha! He has no idea who he's messing with... jerk. And not giving me a chance?! Ch... like I'd want a chance with him anyways... stupid Sasuke. And he's a cheater... using his stupid little ninja tricks and whatever... Ughh! Ninjas! So arrogant!'_ Sango thought in her head, ignoring the conversation around her. Sango kept thinking about his words.

Though it was a little flattering to hear him say that he COULD handle her, even though it was out of cockiness, it did hurt her when he said he wouldn't even give her a chance.

'_Not that I care about what he thinks about me or anything...'_ Sango felt like she was lying to herself. It felt like her heart was breaking again. _'Whatever... I'm a warrior, not some weak girl who needs to rely on some unfaithful, arrogant, or chauvinistic man.'_

Sasuke too, wasn't really in a good mood anymore. He tried not to think too much about it. As if he was going to care about some girl he met not too long ago...

Even though... she really wasn't just any girl... this was Sango. The girl who truly knows how he feels, the girl who empathizes with him, relates to him and gives him something else. Something he can't really understand... he didn't even know if he WANTED to understand the unknown feeling.

Sasuke poured more sake into his cup and looked at Sango who now seemed completely out of it. Truth was... maybe he was willing to try with her. But there was so much in the way, too much to accomplish first, everything he is, has been and will be was at stake.

He lives for one thing. Revenge.

'_You lack... hatred.'_ His brother's voice rang in the Uchiha's head. Hatred. The emotion that was key to defeating _him._ Oh no... he **had** hatred. It was just that in the past years, he opened himself up a little more, and now another emotion moving in was just one too many. He had already weakened himself too much as it is.

But in reality, he really did feel as though he wanted something more. Something was definitely missing. Living for one thing made him feel... almost empty.

Sasuke shook his head. Too much thinking was getting on his nerves and he decided to just end it right there. He knew what he had to do. There was one objective that he was certain of and that was killing Itachi. Period.

-

--

Everyone drank to their hearts' content. The ninjas of Konohagakure and the guardians of the Shikon no Tama laughed as the all fell into deeper states of unawareness. The girls were first in beginning to lose control of the way they expressed their emotions.

The boys soon got into their 'states' as well and soon enough, Naruto's house was filled with drunk or semi-drunk young adults. The only completely conscious ones were Koga, Kilala and Akamaru. Of course Kilala and Akamaru didn't drink and Koga's demon blood made it incredibly hard for him to even feel drunk. So as everyone was making fools of themselves, Koga, Kilala and Akamaru looked on amused.

Hinata and Naruto were making out furiously with the shy girl pulling his blond locks harshly. Ino and Tenten were laughing their asses off at the simplest things. Sakura flirting until the ends of time to Kiba, and he in return to her. Shikamaru was only buzzed. He didn't like drinking that much and he's supposedly the responsible one, the one to look after the rest. Choji and Shino were passed out on Naruto's floor and were most likely going to end up staying the night. Rock Lee was outside yelling at Neji to go and fight him and then he would yell to nothing in particular... then throw up. Neji and Sasuke were left in a corner... they were the silent drunks.

As for Inuyasha, the boy was talking to himself about 'no love' and Sesshoumaru and fighting techniques. Then he started talking about it all to Neji and Sasuke who were actually listening, just too drunk to respond.

Miroku was chasing Sango around the room, making grabbing motions with his hands, and falling over people, while Sango was giggling furiously at the monk. Of course, he never caught her. But then all the moving around made Sango woozy as well and soon enough, she was outside with Lee, holding her stomach and hoping she wouldn't throw up.

Kagome, came prepared with her microphone and gave them all a performance. Where it came from, no one knows. It would have been a great performance if only her words weren't completely slurred and made-up. Nevertheless, Ino and Tenten began dancing to her weird song anyway.

"Heyyyyy..." Inuyasha began, "I'm... frrrrriggin drrrunk... I dunn get it... I thought demons like... ya know... don't get drunk and ssstuff..." He told Koga.

"Well idiot, that's because you're only HALF! And actually some demons can get drunk." Koga told him. He thought it was funny how everyone was acting. Just then Sango came stumbling in and crawled to one of the walls, resting herself on it and holding her aching head.

"Ay man... dun go allll... bitin' my head off now... shit..." Inuyasha told him, "Unless... ya wanna... take this outside man..." Inuyasha said pointing to the door.

"Inuyasha, just go lie down or something..." Koga suggested.

"Man, I'll whip out tetsssussaiga on ya... Sessaiga... dunn be jealouss... jus cuz you dun have sessaiga... ass..." he slurred to a soft end. Koga couldn't help but laugh at Inuyasha's actions. It was too hilarious! The wolf demon laughed pretty loudly, his pearly fangs were showing in his open mouth and he held his stomach while bent over.

Kagome saw this and pointed a delicate finger towards Koga's direction.

"KOGA!" Kagome shrieked into her microphone, causing everyone in the room to cover their ears at the enhanced shrill sound, including Kagome herself. "Oww... Dun laugh at InuuuYashii just cuz he's drunk! Koga SIT BOY!"

THUNK.

Inuyasha was again rammed into the ground as soon as the spell activated. Inuyasha groaned in pain, but didn't bother getting up this time.

He passed out right there.

"Ooppsieeeee...! Sorry Inuyashaaaaa..." Kagome whispered into the microphone, trying to let Inuyasha 'know.'

The house was chaos. But a little while after, everyone started to slow down. Koga and Kilala were getting a little sleepy and noticed that a lot of them were already asleep or passed out. Akamaru was already asleep in one of Naruto's rooms, he gave out a long time ago. It was really late anyway.

Koga stood up and stretched and little Kilala jumped on his shoulder.

"I guess we're just gonna start headin' out now." Koga told Naruto, who was taking care of a sleeping Hinata and talking to a tired, but not drunk, Shikamaru.

"Hey man are you sure? You know you guys can crash here if you want... I mean... shiiit... I got hella room..." Naruto said trying to be as not-drunk as he can be. But he was speaking the truth. Naruto worked the most out of all the chunin and even more than most jounin. With all the missions he was given and he had taken, he was able to buy a large enough house and make a well-off living.

"Thanks, but we got two morons and a kit back at where we're staying and we don't wanna worry them... the kit gets really antsy without them, especially if Kagome's not there. Thanks though." The Wolf Prince answered.

"You need help with all of these guys?" Shikamaru asked Koga, seeing as he had four incapable ones at the moment.

"It's alright, but what about him?" Koga said pointing a thumb to Sasuke. Since they were staying on his side of town, was Koga supposed to take him home too?

"Uhhh... let's just go ask him." Shikamaru went over to a barely-awake Sasuke who leaning fully back into the sofa and nudged him gently in the arm.

"Hey, Sasuke, you going home too, or are you gonna stay here for the night?"

Sasuke opened his eyes half-way and looked at Shikamaru and Koga. He tried thinking about his answer as much as his brain could process at the moment. It took him awhile.

He didn't feel like waking up to a bunch of throwing-up, hung-over people in the morning, so he stood up and pointed to the door to give his answer.

One by one, Koga heaped Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome onto a transformed Kilala and looked around for Miroku, but couldn't find him. Koga tried to find his scent, but with all the alcohol, it was really hard to know where he was. But seeing as Koga had the keenest nose of them all, the young prince tried harder and found it.

Sasuke waited, leaning against the other side of the house, taking in the fresh air that made him feel a little better. Not too far away, Sasuke saw the monk in Sango's group flirting with a cheap geisha... though he didn't know if he should be calling her that because geishas would never go as low as she would (with the exception of some maybe). The prostitute, more like it, was using the get-up to pick up men.

Sasuke knew by now, that the monk was a womanizer, but he also knew that he wouldn't stoop so low as to flirt with a woman only looking for money. But when you're drunk, anything can happen. And of course, that lady was taking full advantage of the fact that the monk was drunk.

"Miroku! Get you're ass over here now!" Koga yelled out now that he found Miroku. Miroku turned around and grinned at Koga, pointing to the wannabe geisha as if she couldn't see. Koga marched right up to Miroku and started pulling him away from there.

"Hey! That's my client dammit! Er... I mean, he's just looking for a good time, why do you have to go and ruin everything?" The cheap woman asked. Koga said nothing and Miroku waved goodbye to the woman childishly. The 'geisha' growled in frustration and continued her nightly stride.

Semi-conscious, the group kept walking to the Uchiha residence quietly, with the occasional weird and purposeless remarks coming from Miroku's mouth.

As soon as they had arrived, Koga and Kilala made sure that everyone was inside the house safely and soundly. Knowing that they couldn't really leave a drunk Sasuke to stumble over to his house, the two demons decided to escort the ninja to his place as well.

Koga helped Sasuke walk, but when they arrived at his doorstep, a familiar scent faintly loitered in the air and forest surrounding them. Koga gently set a tired Sasuke to lean on his house wall alone and instinctively began sniffing the air. Kilala perked up her head as she caught the smell in her nostrils too and helped Koga determine the scent.

Suddenly, both Koga and Kilala caught a big whiff of the scent. Cobalt blue and crimson red eyes widened at the now recognizable smell. Kilala hissed and jumped off Koga to keep watch over Sasuke, and Koga beared his fangs in anger and sped off toward the source the hated smell.

The wolf prince turned toward a large tree and jumped up its thick and strong branches. There, attached to the tree's bark, was a saimyoushou. The bee attempted to fly away and escape but it was too late, and the demon prince of the wolf tribe slashed the evil thing with his now merciless claws.

Koga stayed there for a minute, looking at what was left of his enemy's dead spy as the pieces fell to the ground.

Naraku. Jumping to the top of the tall tree, Koga stared off into the forest's canopy, thinking of his and his friends' most hated and eternal enemy.

The moon was low and the sky was a greyish blue. In an hour or so the stars would begin to fade and the day would begin. The night wind blew gently, causing Koga to fall back into reality with a sigh. He jumped down from the tree and went back to Kilala and Sasuke.

When both demons were done helping the half-asleep, drunk ninja, they walked to their temporary house. Kilala went straight to were Sango and Kagome were sleeping and Koga plopped himself on the couch.

"Ginta. Hakkaku." Koga said in a tone of voice so that they would wake up and hear. Both demons opened their eyes wearily and turned their attention to their Prince.

"Yeah boss?" Ginta and Hakkaku said simultaneously almost in a whisper. Koga got in a comfortable position and closed his eyes.

"Guard duty outside. Just be on the lookout until morning. I just took out a saimyoushou and I wanna make sure nothing else happens." Koga told them casually. Ginta and Hakkaku both sat up, stretched themselves and yawned.

"Sure boss." They answered without objection. They stood up stretching a little more and headed out the door. They stood watch in the trees surrounding the house for more advantage and cover, and with their keen senses, they were great night watch guards. They know how great of a leader their Prince is, but most of all, they know how loyal and caring he is as a friend.

Koga looked at the straw-blinded window and tried to stop thinking about Naraku, but the smell on his claws kept reminding him... how much he wanted to kill Naraku.

Ways of torture played in Koga's head. No one messes with him. Ask any of the other tribes; they all knew how ruthless Koga could be when handling enemies. After all, his tribe's reputation was as the strongest of them all... known for their success in working together, being the fittest and oldest of all the wolf demon clans in the region, and of course, their young Prince. Reasonable and negotiable, determined and strong, merciful when appropriate and cutthroat when necessary. A true and natural-born leader.

And now... Everything that was passed down to him, everything that he had built, helped grow...

"Damn him..." Koga muttered to himself. He raised his claws in front of him, imagining Naraku's head in his hands... his red eyes _lifeless_ this time. His claws fisted slowly as if to crush the delusory head once and for all.

That saimyoushou. So Naraku had been keeping close watch on them after all. It felt as if nothing could escape from him. Naraku knew where they were, who they talked to, when they got there... Koga was going to have to tell all of them about it tomorrow.

The wolf prince snorted to himself and turned once more on the couch. He was sick of thinking about his enemy. Naraku was only worth his time for one thing and one thing only... killing.

Koga closed his eyes in no time fell into a finally comfortable and restful sleep. Turns out after a long night of getting to know the ninjas' meaning of fun, took more of a toll on him than he had thought.

His real concern at the moment was waking up to four different hangovers.

* * *

I love Koga... he is so kick ass... well yeah that was CAPITULO NUMERO OCHO (chapter number eight!) 

Okay people, REVIEW!!!! Thanks to everyone who does review!!! And to the lazy ones, for crying out loud, come on!! I'm doing this for you guys... and for myself. Lol.

Also, please be patient for the next chapter is still being made, revised, fixed, made even better, finished, etc. I'm doing the best that I can without my computer! Aww... now I made myself sad... I miss my computer :'(


End file.
